Spiral
by Hollyflash
Summary: AU. What if Danny's parents stopped him from turning the portal on? What if he never got his powers? What if Danny's life became too much for him to deal with? What if, when he needed it, nobody realized he needed help? What if the hero wasn't a hero? What if, from one unexpected incident onwards, everything spiraled array... Co-written with LoveWritingStories.
1. Prologue

So, not sure what to say here… Um, I'm HollyFlash, and I have been obsessed with Danny Phantom for about six months now. The idea of this story was spawned one weekend when I was at a sleepover with one of my friends, known on this site as LoveWritingStories, and I decided to show her some Danny Phantom AMVs. As scenes played I would tell her the basics of what was happening, and after a while of watching the AMVs for a while, we switched to listening to Simple Plan's 'This Song Saved My Life'. We began to overthink the lyrics and relate it to Danny Phantom, coming to the conclusion that it was Danny's powers that saved his life. And we wondered what would happen if he hadn't got them?

Yes, I am aware of the fact that is a plot of Memory Blank. However, we thought up a way around that. Also Spectra, we found a way around her too.

Anyway, I now present you with Spiral; the result of a Danny Phantom fan and a person who is now a Danny Phantom Fan over thinking AMVs and Simple Plan songs.

Rated T for self-harm, suicide, character death, and occasional strong language. You have been warned, and can stop reading now if you're going to be rude or anything like that.

**Disclaimer: **I will say this once; neither I nor Love WritingStories own Danny Phantom. If we did… Well, there'd be a lot less plot holes and the series would be a lot darker. Let's leave it at that.

* * *

**Prologue;**

Danny

To most, the Fentons were a family of eccentric geniuses, or as they were more commonly called, wackadoodles. And they were right; after all, who else but Amity Park's own ghost hunters would create an 'anti-ghost' Emergency Ops Center on their roof? Who else but the Fentons would declare any visitor to be a ghost and insist they be decontaminated?

Who else but the Fentons would make a portal to the world of the dead in their basement?

The children of the family themselves, if you discounted the residue of their parents' ghostly obsession, were fairly normal.

Fairly.

The eldest child was a genius daughter who was one of, if not the smartest student in Casper High, and wanted to be a psychologist when she grew up. Jasmine Fenton was sixteen, and a black sheep in her own right; she didn't believe in ghosts.

Danny, their fourteen year old son, was his own kind of special. He was a bit of a people pleaser who wished to be popular- and to be an astronaut. Danny would do nearly anything for his family or friends if it meant seeing them happy.

It was that reasoning that found young Danny Fenton standing in front of the door to his parent's lab, his best friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson on either side.

His parent's ghost portal hadn't worked. He wanted to help them feel better, and his friends wanted to see the portal.

So all he had to do was go down to his parents' lab, show his friends the portal, and poke around at the blueprints to s ee if he could find the problem.

_Win-win, right?_

"Darn it," Danny muttered, his hand drop ping from the doorknob and to his side. "It's locked. How are we going to get downstairs? I guess we can't." Honestly, he didn't mind it that much. His parents' lab wasn't the most... Friendly place in Amity Park, to say the least.

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Sam shook her head as she repeated her friend's name and reached up to her side ponytail. From it she pulled a bobby pin, and stepped towards the door. "Who do you take me for? I'm not just a Goth; I'm a Goth with par ents who can't accept me for who I am! Strict parents equal sneaky kids." Shoving Danny back slightly, she began to do something that Danny himself would never think to do.

She picked the lock.

"Sweet!" Tucker whistled approvingly as the lab's door swung open and Sam placed the bobby pin back in her hair. "Would you mind doing that to get me into the records office at school? I could take it from there, but I can never get past the door."

"No." Sam rolled her eyes and backed away, "Go on Danny, you first. It's your parents' lab, after all."

In reply to his girlfriend's- by that he meant the only girl who was his friend- wish, Danny led the way down the stairs. As he entered the lab he flipped the light switch, and couldn't suppress a flicker of pride as his friends gave appreciative gasps at the sight.

"Wow, dude," Tucker spoke up, moving quickly past Danny towards a giant technological hole in the wall. "Is this it? Is this the portal?"

"I think we need a picture." Sam spoke up, holding up a camera. "Danny, go grab a jumpsuit so I can take one."

Wondering where Sam had produced the cam era from and trying to squash the sense of foreboding that he was feeling, Danny looked around the lab. Unwittingly, he made his way closer to the portal.

_Jumpsuit... Jumpsuit... Where is my jump suit and why do I have to wear it...?_

"Dude, catch!" He turned toward Tucker as he heard his friend's voice, and was treated with a jumpsuit to the face. It slipped down to his hands, and he looked back up at Sam.

"Why do I have to wear this?" He raised an eyebrow and Sam raised her camera.

"Smile!" Danny did not. He closed his eyes as the camera flashed, and was clearly dazed as he opened them.

A strange feeling washed over Danny, and he wanted nothing more than to run back upstairs. "Okay," Danny lowered the jumpsuit, "I showed you the portal. Can we go now?" He looked around, "My parents could be home from the store any minute." He shrugged, "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway ."

"Come on Danny, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious?" Sam smiled, "You've gotta check it out!"

Staring into Sam's eyes, any fear Danny had felt melted away and he wanted nothing more than for Sam to keep that smile on her face. "You know what? You're right." Both him and Sam turned to admire the inside of the portal. "Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" He slipped the suit on and took a step into the portal, but Sam stopped him.

"Hold on..." She turned him towards her a placed a hand on his chest. For a moment, Danny worried that he had somehow up set her. And then there was a rip, and Sam pulled her hand back to reveal a sticker of Jack Fenton's face.

_Of course, Dad, of course._

"You can't go walking around with that on your chest," She crumpled it up and tossed it off to the side, and Danny gave her a thankful smile. He turned back and peered into the portal, waiting a second before he took a few steps in.

And then something nobody had expected happened.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON GET OUT OF THAT PORTAL!"

Spinning around, Danny's breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat as he noticed his mom standing in the doorway of the lab. She seemed to be stuck between being furious and being terrified.

Deciding not to invoke more of his mother's wrath than he knew he was about to receive, Danny did as she had demanded. His hand made its way to the back of his neck and he stood outside of the portal. "Hi, Mom... Um, you're home early."

Stalking towards him, his mom reached ou t and wrapped her hand around his arm. "Samantha, Tucker, go home. Danny is grounded from seeing his friends for a long, long time." She pulled her son up the stairs, and Danny didn't even bother to protest.

He knew he should've stayed away.

But what he didn't know was that because of what had happened on his parent's way home would change everything. Because of one unexpected event, so small that it had been overlooked, everything in Danny's life began to spiral out of control ...

* * *

Link to LoveWritingStories profile: u/4105525/LoveWritingStories

The first chapter will be out momentarily.


	2. Chapter 1: The Initial Incident

Hello, nice to see you, person who is still reading this. HollyFlash here, of course. In this chapter- actually, I'm lazy. You'll know what goes on in this chapter when you read it.

* * *

**Chapter 1;**

Danny

Fourteen year old Danny Fenton walked through the empty halls of Casper High School. The bell had rung, signaling the start of class, but Danny didn't care. He had started to skip classes in order to get away from Dash and the rest of the football team. Lately their liking to Danny, if it could even be called that, had intensified and not in a good way. It was getting for difficult to hide the bruises, so he figured it would be better to avoid getting anymore of the purple spots. Danny sighed loudly, and the sound seemed to echo through the locker filled hallway. The boy had been grounded for a little under a month, and going that long without his two friends, Sam and Tucker, to talk to had been hard on him. During school Danny had started to eat alone, not wanting Sam or Tucker to know what was truly going on, not wanting them to know how weak he really was.

Slowly, Danny brought up his hands, gently rubbing his eyes. Sleep had become a rare thing for him in the past few weeks, most nights he just stared blankly at the ceiling of his bedroom, thinking about life and how worthless it really was. He didn't know why, but something felt off about his whole life; ever since he had been grounded he had felt wrong. However, he had learned to ignore the feeling, blaming it on others like Dash and the popular kids. Sam and Tucker had tried to help him, but it didn't really do anything, in the end they just made it worse. The other students had started to make fun of him for having a crush on Sam, which was kind of true, but he still didn't want it to be pointed out.

Turning a corner, Danny didn't expect to see his red haired sister, Jazz, standing there. "Danny?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"Uh, Jazz," Danny said in a shaky voice, "what are you doing here? I thought you had class."

Jazz looked at her brother suspiciously, "I have a spare, you know, the free block you can get in higher grades." She didn't seem very happy about seeing her brother skipping class. "Now for a better question, what are you doing out of class? You can't get spares yet."

Danny looked down, not wanting to meet his sister's gaze. He thought about what he should say, and decided that saying nothing at all was best.

"Danny?" Jazz crossed her arms, "I'm waiting." Still, Danny did not reply. With a sigh, Jazz grabbed onto his wrist. "Come on, it's a good thing I have your class schedule. I'll give you an excuse this time, but if you ever let me catch you skipping again I'll-" She stopped, recognizing the look that had appeared on Danny's face as one of pain. "Danny? Are you okay?"

Danny tried to ignore the pain that was blossoming in his wrist as he nodded. His sister had no way of knowing that Danny's wrist had been slammed between locker doors. "I'm fine."

Frowning in disbelief, Jazz removed her hand from Danny's wrist. Within seconds the younger Fenton was hiding it behind his back.

"Danny, let me see." Jazz took a step towards her brother, who in turn took a step back. "Danny, I'm serious. Let me see your wrist."

"It's fine," Danny mumbled, taking another step back. "You don't need to see it because there's nothing wrong with it."

"Danny..." Jazz sighed as she reached out to her brother, and managed to grab onto the youngest Fenton as her turned to flee. Finally seeing the bruises, she barely managed to suppress a gasp. "Oh god… Danny, what happened?!"

Danny's reply was to attempt to pull his wrist away, and fail, as he muttered, "I fell."

"On what?" Jazz spat angrily, if someone had done this to her brother she knew she would hurt them.

"The stairs, when I was walking to school, I slipped walking up the stairs." Danny knew it was a horrible excuse, but it was the only one he could come up with at the moment. Of course, Jazz didn't buy it.

"You slipped walking up stairs? Danny, did you really expect that I would believe that?" She asked gently, "Please Danny, you can trust me. What's going on with you? It looks like you haven't slept in weeks, you have barely said anything to anyone, you eat lunch alone, you skip class, and you have bruises on your arm. If there is something going on I can help. You just have to tell me!" Jazz cried, "Please Danny, please..."

Danny only turned away from her and yanked his wrist out of her grasp before running away from her, cradling his aching wrist against his chest. It hurt to leave her like that, he knew that he had upset her by not telling her, but what was he supposed to do? Tell her that he was too weak to deal with it himself, tell her that Dash would beat him every day if he went to class? The football player had threatened to hurt Jazz enough as it is, he didn't want to put her in anymore danger by knowing what was going on. Danny knew that Jazz would tell someone, he was just hoping that she would change her mind and realize he could deal with it on his own.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jazz

Jasmine, Jazz to her friends, watched as her little brother Danny stormed away from her cradling his wrist against his chest. "Danny..." She whispered as he turned a corner and disappeared from her view. The bruises on his arm had been huge and purple, they looked fresh and very painful. There was no way he could have acquired them from 'falling' on stairs. There was something desperately wrong with her little brother, but she knew that he wouldn't talk to her about it, and he had been avoiding his friends too, which left Sam and Tucker out of the question. Regardless, Danny needed to talk to someone, and if it wouldn't be his sister or his friends, it would have to be a teacher. Jazz sighed and turned away, next period Mr. Lancer would have his prep block, meaning he would have no class, she would talk to him then, and tell him what was going on with Danny, maybe he would be able to find a way to help him.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jazz, a Little Later

Jazz waited in the library until the bell rang signaling the end of the period and the start of a new class. Quickly with her books in hand, Jazz walked to Mr. Lancer's English class, hoping that he would be there.

She arrived within moments and knocked carefully on his door.

"Come in," A voice called in an annoyed tone. Jazz opened the door and stepped into the empty classroom before closing the door behind her.

Mr. Lancer was sitting at his desk grading what looked to be a huge pile tests. He didn't seem to be in a very understanding mood, but Jazz didn't know where else to go.

"Um, Mr. Lancer? I need your help with something." Jazz said in a worried tone, she hadn't even realized she was shaking until then.

Mr. Lancer turned to look at his star student. Seeing her, his mood immediately lightened. "Yes, Jasmine?" He asked her calmly, "Is something wrong?"

Jazz looked away from him for a moment as she tried to find the words to describe what was going on. "Um, yes, Mr. Lancer, something is wrong. It's my little brother, Danny." she said nervously. Mr. Lancer's face changed to something Jazz couldn't describe.

"What seem to be the problem with him?" He asked curiously, "I had him first period but he wasn't in class, I had just suspected that your parents had forgotten to call in again." His voice was unreadable. Jazz just stared at him, unable to think of how to phrase the next few words. "Jasmine?" Mr. Lancer asked, "Would you like to sit down?" He motioned towards a chair next to his desk. Jazz nodded and took a seat.

"Well, don't get me wrong, Danny is a wonderful kid. But lately, he has been a bit... Off." Jazz started, wringing her hands together nervously.

"What do you mean 'off'?" Mr. Lancer asked her, and one eyebrow rose higher than it's companion.

Jazz looked away from him again, "Like, he hasn't been sleeping very much. He barely eats anymore, his grades have plummeted, he doesn't even talk to his friends much and just today-" Jazz couldn't finish; she was so worried about her brother just talking about it made her start crying.

"Jasmine, what happened today?" Mr. Lancer urged her calmly, if she was right, Mr. Lancer had also noticed some of the same changes in Danny's behavior.

"He skipped class," Jazz spat, "And I caught him in the hallway, he had bruises on his wrist, fresh bruises. He said that he fell, but they were too horrible to have gotten them from falling, something is really wrong with him, but i can't figure out what it is."

Mr. Lancer placed a calm hand on Jazz's shoulder. "It will be alright, take a deep breath. I'll call your parents tonight and we will figure out what to do about this." Jazz nodded and tried to calm herself down. She already regretted telling Mr. Lancer, but she knew it would be better for Danny; she just hoped that he wouldn't hate her too much for telling on him. She also hoped that her parents wouldn't be too angry with Danny for skipping class.

_Then again, what do Mom and Dad care about besides their stupid portal? _

* * *

Jazz, I seem to be sensing some pent up anger against your parents. Oh well, you'll have more important things to think about soon. :3

And now, a couple of lines from the next chapter.

.

_My problems are my own. Don't get involved. I want to be alone..."_

"_So you do admit you have problems!"_

.

"_He swore, Danny actually swore. I've never heard him do that before, have you?" He asked, ignoring Sam's smeared makeup._

_._

Happy thoughts, everyone! Oh, and BamboozledChickadee, a mini dedication at the end to you, since your interest in this story made me strangely happy.

Reviews are nice, unless they're flames. Flames will be juggled for cash.


	3. Chapter 2: A Cry For Help

Hello again people. In this chapter, LoveWritingStories and I show an example of how we can't think up insults. Seriously, we can't.

**No offense is intended by Dash's new name for Danny. I repeat, it does not reflect our views. Dash is just being a dick, not the authors. Blame Dash, not us! We just can't think up a good insulting name to go with Danny Fenton that would fit in this situation!**

* * *

**Chapter 2;**

Danny

Danny sat at his regular lunch table with his friend Sam, it was the first time they had eaten together in almost a month. Tucker arrived a moment later. "Hey Danny, nice to see that you're not a complete loner." He said in a joking voice. It took all of Danny's strength to fake even a semi convincing laugh.

"Danny, where did you get that sweater?" Sam asked as she held up his arm to inspect the new layer of white fabric he was wearing.

"Uh, Jazz." Danny replied, pulling down the sleeves. "I got it from Jazz."

"It looks like a girl's sweater." Tucker pointed out, and Danny reached back to pull up the sweater's hood before putting his hands in its front pockets.

"Hey look, it's Fenton, or should I say… _Fagton!_" Dash taunted from across the room, making a play on of Danny's last name, like he always did. Danny just slammed his head onto the lunchroom table.

_Is being 'gay' really that bad? No, it is just Dash being a jerk_. _But still… Ugh, I can't deal with this._ "Kill me now." Muttered Danny to his friends, who in turn gave each other a worried glance. He sounded almost serious saying it. Then the boy got up and ran from the room, chased by the laughter of his peers. Sam and Tucker quickly followed, ignoring the sound of insults the drifted towards them.

The two found Danny in Mr. Lancer's empty classroom. He was sitting in a corner, clearly not wanting company. The hood of the sweater was pulled over his head, hiding his face in shadow. Regardless, Sam and Tucker could hear the sound of quiet tears escaping from their friend.

"Danny," Sam said softly as she made her way over to him, "Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine." Danny mumbled, "Leave me alone, Sam."

"Dude, we're your best friends." Tucker spoke up, moving forward so that he was beside Sam. "Whatever's wrong, you can tell us it."

Danny was silent for a moment before he softly replied, "My problems are my own. Don't get involved. I want to be alone..."

"So you do admit you have problems!" Sam crossed her arms, "You've been skipping class for the past month, yesterday Jazz was asking us about you, she told us you haven't been eating or sleeping. You have been avoiding us and not talking to anyone, and today you're wearing a sweater that looks like something Jazz would wear-"

"What part of 'I want to be alone' don't you understand?!" Danny broke in, looking annoyed as he turned back to his friends, but neither could have missed the red around his eyes, the red that only came from tears.

"Danny, come one, please, calm down and just tell us what's going on!" Sam cried, clearing upset. Danny only looked at the ground. "Come on, please, we care about you." She said more calmly.

"Do you really think 'caring' about me will change a thing?" Danny asked spitefully. "And it's not like you ever cared to start with. It just the neither of you have anyone else so you settled with me." He spat. Sam gasped and took a step back, Tucker just stared at his friend.

"What have you become Danny?" Sam asked him in a hurt voice, "The Danny I know would never think that!" She cried loudly.

"Well then, guess what, the Danny you 'knew' is gone, and has been for awhile." Danny snapped.

"Danny!" Sam half screamed in hurt and anger. "Please, you need us."

"No, I don't! I don't need anyone, I'm fine!" Danny shouted. Pointing towards the classroom's door, his voice became dangerously serious as he seemed to hiss, "Get out."

"Danny, please," Tucker tried, taking a step towards his friend. "We're worried about you. We can help."

"...It's too late for that. No one can help me." Danny muttered softly before he appeared angry, "There's the door. Get out. Leave. You are doing nothing here but making this worse!"

"Fine! Be that way, cast out your only friends!" Sam yelled as she turned to run. Tucker only watched her leave before trying to reach his friend one more time.

"Danny," He said softly, "it's never too late, ya know? Please, let me help you." Danny didn't look up, lifting his hand he pointed to the door.

"Leave," He half begged in a voice that sounded almost broken. "Tucker leave, please."

"Danny, I-" Tucker tried again. Angrily, Danny meet his friends eyes, it shocked Tucker to see them, red, puffy, bloodshot and tear filled.

"I'll give you one last chance before something happens that we'll both regret; get the fuck out." Danny said in an eerily calm voice. Tucker was taken aback, not just from the chill of Danny's voice, but from the fact he swore. Never, not when he had learned the cuss words, not when he had got a concussion in second grade, not when the two had been thrown from a movie theater thanks to Dash, had Tucker ever heard Danny swear. He began to back away slowly, a little scared of what Danny might do, before he turned and ran to catch up with Sam.

Danny sat there alone for several more minutes before he pulled himself off the ground. Hood still up, he walked out of the school and towards his home. As he walked he thought about everything Sam and Tucker had said. They had been right, he did need them, but he refused to cause them pain. He may have only been fourteen years old, but Danny knew how his story would end, and if he distanced himself from them, maybe it wouldn't hurt them as much. It still hurt him to act the way he did, but soon that wouldn't matter. Danny sighed loudly, he was barely there anymore, all he felt was pain and suffering, the world would be better off without him. He was a mistake; an unwanted, unneeded, mistake. Yet something kept him holding on, maybe it was that feeling of wrongness, maybe it was the hope that people did care, but something kept his hope alive.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam

Sam ran through the halls of Casper High, tears streamed down her face, which also meant her makeup would be destroyed, but she didn't care. She was too preoccupied with the things Danny had said, they had really hurt her. She was so worried about him, but didn't know what she could do to help; she didn't even know what was going on with him. He had assured them that he was fine. Yet, he was sitting in a corner crying, he said they didn't care about him, he said he didn't need them. _Yup, real convincing, isn't it? _

Sam sighed loudly, everything just seemed to be falling apart, and it was her fault. Whatever happened with Danny, started just after she convinced him to go into that portal, just after _she_ got him grounded.

"Sam!" A sad voice called behind her, cutting off her thoughts. She turned to face Tucker, he was panting and looked a little scared, "He swore, Danny actually swore. I've never heard him do that before, have you?" He asked, ignoring Sam's smeared makeup. Sam looked at him before shaking her head.

"No, never. Wow, something must really be wrong for him to go all nuts on us." Sam said crossly. She knew that she seemed a little mean, but there was no way she wanted Tucker to know how she really felt about everything going on, quickly she wiped the makeup from her face and the two went to their next class.

* * *

Well, that could've gone better. At least everything gets interesting next chapter.

And once again, here are a few lines from the next chapter.

.

"_Tomorrow is a brand new day, and we can start anew. I'll ask Danny if something's bugging him, and then we'll have a nice father son chat- with lots of fudge!"_

.

_She was desperately digging through books, trying to figure out what the cause could have been in the first place, there were reasons like attention, mental disorder, and stress. Yet none seemed to fit, nothing made sense to Jazz anymore._

_._

_She needed him, and it killed her to see him going through pain like this. She had to do something, but she didn't have the faintest idea what._

_._

"_Tomorrow, I'll talk to him. Tomorrow, I'll help him!" Tucker called in victory, pumping his fist in the air._

_._

_He wanted to hide it, wanted to keep it a secret, but at the same time wanted someone to guess. He wanted to know that someone cared about what was happening to him. Yet he knew no one would guess._

_._

Have a happy, happy thought as the plot begins to go dark.

…Well, my mind just contradicted that statement. I just thought of Danny stabbing someone. And cue the evil grin.

So anyway, both LoveWrittingStories and I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who has shown interest in this story. The plot thickens next chapter, and there's a bit of DannyxSam, but for now we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reviews are awesome, but flames will be forced to play a game of hockey against ice cubes. And yes, I do know how that would work. Kind of. Sort of.

Not really, but kind of!


	4. Chapter 3: When Tomorrow Comes

That awkward moment when your AU story has an AU. There is now proof that LoveWritingStories and I really need a hobby.

In this chapter, Sam admits her feelings to herself, Tucker and Jazz figure out how to help Danny, Maddie goes completely overboard with a rant that causes the authors to tell her to calm the fuck down, and Danny's sweater that he got from Jazz gets a point.

Yep, I actually explained what will happen in this chapter. Be amazed.

**We'd like to take a moment to make a small dedication to Rehtaeh Parsons, who was taken off life support on Sunday. The seventeen-year-old attempted suicide last Thursday night after being raped when she was fifteen and extensively cyber bullied from then on. How much longer will this have to go on? How many more people will have to suffer from the dark side of humanity? How many more families will grieve for those who shouldn't have died? Rest in peace Rehtaeh, our condolences go out to her family.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Maddie

Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton sat at her kitchen table, rubbing her temples. A week ago, she had heard that Jazz was worried about Danny and had received a call letting her know that Danny had been skipping. She had blown it off, thinking that her baby would never do such a thing.

_Danny, why? Is this a cry for attention? _

Today was nearly five weeks after Danny had been caught in the lab, in her and Jack's _Fenton Portal_, no less! Maddie was focused on her work, but even she had noticed the fact that something was very wrong with her son. Danny had taken to wearing one of Jazz's sweaters, changing the way his outfit had been for the past few years, and today the school had called her asking where Danny had been for the past week. Not once had he shown up at school.

So Maddie sat at her kitchen table, rubbing her temples and wondering what could've caused Danny to act like this. The closest thing she could think of was teenage rebellion.

Which fit, considering the fact that it was hours past when school would've ended and nearly supper time, yet Danny wasn't home. She could deal with her boy spending half an hour or so with his friends, he had been grounded for over a month and it was a Friday night after all, but three hours? Without even as much as a call to tell them where he was?

"Mom, I'm off to the library!" Jazz called as she left the house. Maddie barely registered her daughter leaving, her tumbled thoughts still stuck on her son. It was perhaps twenty minutes later when she heard her door open and slam closed. She stood up.

"Of course Fenton, go to school to apologize. Genius! How I fit in that stupid thing is a mystery, and that janitor, what is it, the sixth time he has let me out this month... Danny was muttering about something, when he walked into Maddie's view as she crossed her arms.

"Hello, Daniel." She spoke angrily. Her temper was burning. "Would you mind telling me where you've been?"

"Mom?" Danny blinked a few times before asking, "What time is it?"

"Hours after you should've come home," Maddie replied, her eyes narrowing. "Daniel James Fenton, I'll ask again; where were you? And please tell me, why have you been skipping school?"

Danny didn't reply, and just looked down. The lack of response, of acknowledgement, sent Maddie over the edge.

"Daniel James Fenton, look at me when I'm talking to you!" She snapped, and the boy before her suddenly looked very small. "Do you think this is just a game?! You skip, you make stupid choices, it's like you're just begging for your life to end up in the gutter! Your father and I have always done what was best for you, and you repay us by shaming our name with your foolish actions!" She finally took a breath, Danny still didn't look at her, but it didn't take much to know he was crying. "Danny, listen, I am sorry, but you can't do this, and what will your sister say if she found out you stole her sweater? And why did you even start wearing it anyways? And what's going on? It's like you just stopped. Stopped talking, stopped sleeping, stopped eating, what comes next? Are you going to stop breathing?" Maddie didn't even realize what she had said until after she said it, but she knew Danny, there was no way he would head down that road. Still not looking at her Danny opened his mouth.

"Shut up." He spat at her angrily. "You know nothing; you're just so busy with catching 'ghosts'. Well, guess what, Mom? Ghosts aren't real!" He yelled. Maddie gasped, neither of her children had ever argued back with her before. Of course, it was family knowledge that Jazz didn't believe in ghosts, but Danny had always been so agreeable about it...

"What is wrong with you?" Maddie shouted at the boy, losing her temper once again. At the moment, her mind didn't even refer to him as her son. This wasn't her Danny; the boy in front of her was barely a ghost of her baby boy. "It's like you want to die! Do you want to die? Huh? DO YOU?!"

At that, her child looked straight up at her with tears running down his face. It was a look that would shake the very being of any mother to see their child so upset, and Maddie was no different. "With a mother like you? YES!" With that, he turned and ran. Up the stairs, a slam of a door, and then Maddie fell against the wall, not even knowing what to think anymore.

_Am... Am I a bad mother? But saying that to me, his own family? No, I... I tried to do everything I could! _Maddie sighed, attempting to push her son's comment to the back of her mind. She turned back to the kitchen, frowning as she saw her husband standing in the door to the lab.

"Did you...?" She started, and Jack shook his head.

"Just the last bit. Mads, listen to me. You are not a horrible mother." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You are a great one, trust me. Danny just hasn't been himself. It's a phase; soon he'll be back to our clumsy and kind Danny." _I hope he will at least._

"I don't know, Jack..." Maddie sighed, "Ever since I caught him in the portal something has been wrong. I can't place it, but it feels like something is about to go horribly wrong."

Jack gave his wife a sad smile, "It's okay, Maddie. Tomorrow is a brand new day, and we can start anew. I'll ask Danny if something's bugging him, and then we'll have a nice father son chat- with lots of fudge!"

Smiling, Maddie embraced her husband. "You're right, Jack. When Danny wakes up tomorrow we'll fix all this. Until then..." She smiled, "Come with me, I have something I want to show you..."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jazz

Jazz sat alone at a table in her town's library. She was flipping through the pages of a psychology book about the teenage mind and trying to figure things out. There was another stack of books next to her and a open notebook in front of her. She had been taking notes from every book she read, and so far, all of them pointed towards the fact that her little brother had a very serious case of depression, most likely leading towards self-destructive actions. Jazz just couldn't make sense of it. _Danny? Depression? Self-destruction?_ They were all just words to her, words with no meaning other than her brother needed help. She was desperately digging through books, trying to figure out what the cause could have been in the first place, there were reasons like attention, mental disorder, and stress. Yet none seemed to fit, nothing made sense to Jazz anymore. She just wanted her brother back. Sighing, Jazz picked up another book and began to read, hoping that she might find more answers.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam

Sam sat on her bed; her laptop was next to her. She has refused to video chat with Tucker for fear of him seeing her tears. Tucker didn't seem to mind, so instead they just messaged each other. The two had tried to have a normal conversation, but it always came back to Danny, so they had just given up and talked about him.

**Sam: I am really worried about him.**

**Tucker: Me too, I mean, it just doesn't seem normal for him.**

**Sam: Face it Tucker, there is nothing "Normal" about him. There is something really wrong.**

**Tucker: I know, something wrong is no surprise. We have had this same conversation over and over, we have to do something.**

**Sam: Like what? You heard him, he doesn't need us.**

**Tucker: He does, he just doesn't know it, and gtg, mom is calling.**

Sam closed her laptop and stared blankly at her bedroom ceiling. She couldn't take it anymore. She loved Danny, plain and simple. She needed him, and it killed her to see him going through pain like this. She had to do something, but she didn't have the faintest idea what. More useless tears ran down her face a she thought. There had to be a way to save Danny.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tucker

In truth, his mother hadn't called him; Tucker was just tired of having to same conversation over and over. It was clear something was wrong with his best friend. But the fact neither him, Sam, nor even Jazz could figure out what was going on made the whole issue seem pretty hopeless. Tucker still couldn't help but be a little annoyed. _Does Danny think he can't trust us or something? Why hasn't he reached out, we've made it clear we want to help. _A sigh escaped Tuckers mouth. He cared about Danny, they were best friends, but in order to have a friendship you first need trust, which clearly was something Danny and Tucker were lacking.

Tucker opened the website he had been looking at, "Teen Depression." Tucker already knew that Jazz would be reading through books, but Tucker thought that he might as well look at what he could do to help. But it was all useless, _try talking to them, did that. Try telling an adult, Jazz did that. Be there for them, tried that too. It's like nothing can help him. _It was hard for Tucker to grasp what Danny was going through, he had it harder than anyone else in the entire school, everyone hated him, and his parents didn't do much to make up for it. _Then again, maybe that is it. Maybe it is the bullying. _It made sense, and everything clicked into place.

"Tomorrow, I'll talk to him. Tomorrow, I'll help him!" Tucker called in victory, pumping his fist in the air.

Little did he know, little did anyone know for that matter, the fact that tomorrow would be too late.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny

Danny slammed his bedroom door closed; fresh tears ran down his face like an endless river. He left his light turned off and his curtains closed, leaving the room in darkness. Not even bothering to lock the door, Danny thought about what had happened, _It isn't her fault, it isn't anyone's fault but my own, I am the weak one. I am the useless one. _

Sighing, Danny walked towards his model rockets; they were the perfect place to hide things. Carefully, the boy removed the top of a rocket and took out a sharp, red stained blade. Next, he slid off the white sweater. He wore his normal white and red T-shirt, only there was one difference, rather than leaving his arms bare, they were covered in white bandages with crimson lines seeping through. Gently, Danny unwrapped the bloody cloth, revealing his scar filled arms, deep cuts lay scattered across his skin. He knew it was wrong of him, but he couldn't find any other way to deal with things, he couldn't find any other way to take control of everything happening in his life. It was all just so confusing for him. _I can't stop, it's just too much._

When he started, he only did it a little, a small cut every now and then; it had helped him make sense of thing. It made him feel in control, it made him feel alive, after all, dead people can't bleed, and sometimes he just needed a little reassurance. At first, he had control over it, but it soon spiralled out of control. He started to crave the sting of metal biting into his flesh; he started to need it in order to function. The cuts got deeper, the want got stronger, and he lost control. Danny even had to take Jazz's sweater as a way of hiding the bandages on his arms. He wanted to hide it, wanted to keep it a secret, but at the same time wanted someone to guess. He wanted to know that someone cared about what was happening to him. Yet he knew no one would guess. _No one cares enough to look. _With each passing day, it got harder, with each cut, it got more addictive. He couldn't stop, he needed it._ Am I getting any better, or am I just used to the pain?_

Carefully, blade in hand Danny walked to his bed. He sat on the floor, his back leaning against the metal of his bedframe. It hurt to dig the blade into his skin, but he let it take over, he let the physical pain take over and numb out the pain left behind. _There is something wrong with me. Of I need this to feel alive, if I need this to feel in control, then there is something very wrong with me. Still, I need this; I need to go deeper and deeper._

* * *

Well, now you see the point of the sweater.

Next chapter has one of my favorite scenes, involving Jazz and Danny. And a bit of Maddie and Jack, but mostly Jazz and some Danny.

Now, here are some of the lines from the next chapter;

_._

_Danny had tucked both his hands under one of her sweaters, and now it was slightly damp. "Ew Danny, on my sweater?" She sighed, and reached up to turn on the light. The second it was on, Jazz froze and her voice came out as a squeak._

_"Danny?"_

_._

"_And now we go live to the house where it all unfolded," A lady on the news said. Then the screen switched to another woman standing in front of the house Sam knew all too well, Danny's house._

_Did his parents blow something up again?_

_._

"_YOU LIAR!" He screamed to his phone, which now laid in pieces. "Sam, you liar! That's not true! Danny wouldn't... He... No!"_

_._

_Teachers tried to keep the sensitive topic out of conversations, but it always seemed to pop up, everyone was just hoping that it would blow over._

_._

"_Wonderful," The Time Master muttered, "Everything is not as it should be."_

_._

Yep, next chapter gets Clockwork. Also one of my absolute favorite scenes with Jazz. Did I mention that already? Oh well. Plus there's more plot!

So, review please. However, any flames spotted will be forced to mark the essays mine and LoveWritingStories Social Studies class wrote.

Seriously, that is torture. Do not put innocent flames through the horribleness of fourteen to fifteen-year-olds who don't read books and therefore have the grammar of a ten-year-old.

I'm not even joking about that.

So, review? Or follow or favorite, considering that those two seem to be a popular option. Your choice.


	5. Chapter 4: One Day Too Late

I am probably a very horrible person for having this as my favorite chapter, since this is where everything hits the fan. Oh well. Jazz's point of view amuses me. I've quoted parts of it at school before.

In front of a kid named Danny, but that's not the point.

In this chapter, the T rating gets a point. There is blood and character death. You have been warned. Plus there are two slight head cannons, the ghost customs and ghost eye colour. Just putting it out there, they basically explain themselves in the writing.

Onwards!

* * *

**Chapter 4;**

Jazz

Jazz was so furious with her parents that she couldn't even begin to put it into words. Last night she had got home late and gone straight to bed, and this morning, Danny hadn't been down for breakfast. Upon asking her parents, she had learned that her mother had yelled at him last night and he had run up to his room in tears. This wasn't good. If what she had deduced was correct, and she had no doubts that it was, that could've pushed Danny dangerously in the wrong direction.

Looking at the clock, she frowned as she realized it was one O'clock in the afternoon. Sure, she had decided to let Danny sleep knowing that more stress would not be healthy to his fragile mind, but an hour past the afternoon? _I've waited long enough Danny, we need to talk._

She got up and made her way over to her brother's room, and hesitated briefly before knocking. "Danny? It's Jazz, can I come in?"

No answer.

"Danny?" She knocked again, and when she still received no response, she sighed. "I'm coming in, okay? I just want to talk to you." She opened his door, allowing a small ray of light to shine in the otherwise dark room and illuminating a small area near the foot of Danny's bed. Jazz could make out the outline of her brother lying beside his bed, slumped slightly towards his door, and she sighed.

_This can't be good..._

"Danny?" Jazz asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Time to get up, little brother. It's past noon." She shook him gently, "Come on, Danny. It's time to-" she stopped as she looked down, and sighed softly. Danny had tucked both his hands under one of her sweaters, and now it was slightly damp. "Ew Danny, on my sweater?" She shook her head, and reached up to turn on the light. The second it was on, Jazz froze and her voice came out as a squeak.

"Danny?"

Her white sweater now had red-brown stains covering so much of it, and Danny's blue eyes were half closed and cloudy. Jazz moved on autopilot, pulling her sweater away from his hands, and then she screamed.

"D-Danny? Oh god no! Please, please, no!"

Danny's arms, the ground, and the bottom half of her sweater was all stained the dark crimson of blood. Everywhere, pooling out from around his arms...

It was cold, but still wet.

"Danny, no! Oh god please, Danny, no! Wake up, come on please, please wake up!" Jazz begged and pulled her brother close, not caring as the crimson on his arms stained her clothes. "Oh god, please wake up. Please wake up, please wake up..." Tears began to run down her face, "Please Danny come one please, wake up, just wake up, please..." Just barely through her tears, she began to scream even louder. "MOM! DAD! DANNY WON'T WAKE UP!"

The warm, salty tears began to mix with the cold, crimson blood as Jazz tightened her grip around her little brother. "Please Danny, please... You can't be... Please don't be... Please wake up, come on, please..."

"Jazz?" It was her father's voice, tinged with fear. "Princess, what's going-" He stopped, and then Jazz heard her mother scream.

"DANNY!" Suddenly the hug wasn't just between siblings anymore. "Oh my baby… No, please no! Danny what's wrong, come on, my baby, my little boy, please!" She cried, both of them ignoring the blood which now covered them as well as Danny.

"Maddie, call an ambulance!" Her father shouted, pulling his wife away. After a moment more of tears she ran from the room and Jack wrapped his arms around his daughter. Gently, he pulled her away, his tears mixing with hers.

Throughout it all, Jazz still sobbed, "Danny... Danny, I'm sorry! Please wake up, please; I love you, just please..."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam

It had been a rough night for Sam, mostly filled with tears, but nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

Sam was sitting on her bed when her mother called for her to come down stairs. "Samantha, sweetheart, come here."

Groaning, Sam walked down to the living room, her entire family was there, they seemed to be mesmerized by a news story on the TV. "Sam, you need to watch this." Her father said, but didn't add on anything more.

Hesitantly, Sam walked over and sat down on the family's white sofa, no one would meet her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, her parents had never done anything like that before.

"Just watch," Her mother said, her voice quiet.

Suddenly the news caught her attention as it did everyone else's.

"And now we go live to the house where it all unfolded," A lady on the news said. Then the screen switched to another woman standing in front of the house Sam knew all too well, Danny's house.

_Did his parents blow something up again?_

"Thanks Gwen," The reporter stated. "I am standing in front of the house where tragedy struck this morning. Fourteen year old Danny Fenton was found dead on the floor of his bedroom."

Sam gasped in shock, although it didn't exactly click with her.

"We ask a neighbor what happened," the reporter said, the screen flipped again the the woman talking to a man that Sam recognized as one of Danny's neighbors. He always gave her Easter chocolate on Halloween. "Can you tell us what you saw, sir?" The reporter asked him, and the man nodded.

"It was about one in the afternoon; I was inside cleaning when I heard sirens and saw the flashing lights. I went to go and see what had happened. I walked outside of my house and saw that an ambulance and police car had stopped just outside of the Fenton's house. At first I thought that an experiment had gone wrong, since that has happened before, but then they brought out a body with a bloody white sheet overtop of it, and I knew someone had died. Next the family came out, the teenaged girl, Jasmine I think her name is, was crying and calling for her brother, begging for him to wake up. The parents just stood there, Maddie was crying and Jack had his arms around the both of them. That as when it clicked with me, the body must have been the younger boy's, Danny, because he was the only one that wasn't there at the time." The man explained. Sam had stopped listening after that, she was trying to make sense of what she had seen. _Danny? Dead? No, he can't be, they're lying, they have to be... _Once Sam started paying attention, the TV had flipped back to the anchor person, Gwen.

"Officials say that foul play was not a factor and are leaning more towards a suicide." She said. That was when Sam had enough. _Suicide? No, no, Danny would never. Would he? No! He isn't dead, he can't be, right? But he is, my parents wouldn't tell me unless it was true... But Danny..._

"Samantha?" Her mother's voice broke threw her thoughts. Her father handed her box of tissues, but Sam didn't take them, she turned and ran upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door as hard as she could.

She didn't even realize that she was crying until she saw her reflection in the mirror. _No!_ She thought. Picking up her cell phone she called the one of the few people she knew for sure she could trust, Tucker.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tucker

Tucker had been sitting at his desk when his cell phone rang; reaching behind him he grabbed hold of his cell phone and checked the caller ID. It was none other than his friend Sam. Confused, since he had been expecting Danny in a reply to the text he had sent him earlier, he answered.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Tucker asked into the receiver. He couldn't understand what she was trying to say through the sound of tears. "Okay, deep breath, calm down, what's wrong?"

"D-Danny," Sam managed to spit out before being consumed by tears. Tucker froze, a sudden wave of worry passed over him.

"What about him?" he asked as calmly as he could. When Sam didn't answer, Tucker lost him temper. "Sam shut up and stop crying! What is wrong with Danny, is he okay? What happened and why are you crying?!" Tucker shouted into the phone. It took Sam another moment to compose herself enough to speak.

"D-Danny is... Dead." She spoke as the tears took her again.

Tucker couldn't find any words to explain how he felt. It was if part of him had just been ripped out and stabbed repeatedly. "W-What?" He stuttered.

"I-I heard on th-the news. They... They said that he-he killed himself" Sam said through her tears, trying her best to pronounce each word. Tucker just stared blankly at his computer screen, not knowing what to think. Then, angrily he hung up the phone and threw it across his bedroom.

"YOU LIAR!" He screamed to his phone, which now laid in pieces. "Sam, you liar! That's not true! Danny wouldn't... He... No!"

"Tucker?" His mom's voice drifted through the door, "Honey, are you okay in there?"

"No!" Tucker shouted, falling to his knees, "Do I fucking sound okay?!"

"Honey, what's going on?" His mom called, opening the door. "Please, talk to me!"

"Danny is fucking dead!" He spat, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out. "Danny is dead an it's all my fault..."

"Angela?" A third party, being Tucker's father, entered Tucker's room with a sober look on his face, "I just saw something on the news and-" He stopped, staring at Tucker and his wife who was attempting to calm down her son. "I take it he already knows?"

"Maurice..." Angela sighed, "Daniel Fenton is dead. I... Could you stay with Tucker? I need to make a call..." She left, leaving her husband and grieving son alone.

"It's all my fault..." Tucker repeated, placing his hands on the sides of his head. "Oh god, I should've helped him... This is all my fault..."

"No, it's not," His father said, not knowing what else to do.

"Yes it is!" Tucker replied, looking down at the ground. "I was gonna help him today... But now..." A few tears slid down his cheeks, "Now my best friend is gone because I was too stupid to realize what was going on sooner! Danny's dead, and it's all my fault..."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Monday morning wasn't a pleasant one. Word of Danny Fenton's death had spread across the school within hours after the news broadcast. Both Sam and Tucker were kept home from school in an attempt to keep people from teasing them. Jazz made the difficult decision not to miss school and went, despite her parents' advice of staying home. School was a distraction for her; at home she would just deal with her parents tears as they poured themselves into their work.

Even though what happened to Danny was common knowledge, the teachers were still left to telling their students about the loss. Mr. Lancer's English class just shrugged it off as a cry for attention taken too far. Dash made a joke about it, and told everyone that he would go home and kill himself like Danny Fenton. Everyone just laughed, not even showing a hint of compassion or regret.

Jazz was asked over and over about her brother, things like; what happened, why did he, etcetera. By lunch she had enough and went home before anyone could see her cry.

For the next few days everything seemed off, the school separated into groups. Some said that it was a stupid cry for attention and said no one should give him pity; others just treated it like some kind of game or joke and made fun of the whole thing. Most people just ignored it altogether and pretended it never happened. A few students argued that he was dead; it didn't matter whether or not it was a cry for attention. They said the reason shouldn't matter, a child died, and there is nothing more to it.

Teachers tried to keep the sensitive topic out of conversations, but it always seemed to pop up, everyone was just hoping that it would blow over.

Little did they know that the talk of Danny's death had only begun.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Clockwork

Being the Master of Time, Clockwork had seen many things and many possibilities. More often than not throughout the possibilities, Daniel Fenton earned the powers of a hybrid and protected the town. That was normal, and the most expected. Of course, there were some oddities. Clockwork's favorite possible Timeline had to do with a fake reality for Daniel Phantom among other things.

This current Timeline path, however, was very wrong. Very, very, wrong indeed.

Daniel Fenton had not become Daniel Phantom, which wasn't too big of deal. The problem stemmed from the fact that neither of the paths Clockwork had been trying to achieve for this Timeline had happened, and as an end result...

_Well, it's rather obvious, is it not?_

He couldn't seem to figure out how he had not seen this coming. He was the Master of Time, he could see everything!

..._Unless those Observants insist I have a meeting with them, that is. That always seems to impair my viewing. Of course, with my luck, they just had to call one when there was a time I'd need to interfere. One-eyed annoyances._

When he had last checked, the Timeline had been going perfectly fine. Though Daniel had not gotten powers from the accident with the portal- in fact, thanks to fudge and a button there hadn't even been a portal accident- Clockwork had been sure that the Timeline would go towards two of its more... Favorable courses.

But thanks to one of the less pleasant functions of the human body, that now was not going to happen.

Clockwork turned towards the store of ectoplasm he had been keeping for when 'Danny Phantom' formed, and let out a sigh. He had hoped to give the hybrid who- if he did his job right, which at the time he had had no doubts that he would- a slight power boost. With all the likely results, it seemed very logical to use some of the Ghost Zone's more potent energy to give Daniel slightly more control over his powers from the moment he got them. Ever since the portal accident had been avoided, Clockwork had just been keeping the ectoplasm in case Danny Phantom did somehow end up forming. But now, he had his doubts of the effectiveness of that plan. Everywhere he looked, death and despair seemed very plentiful.

"Wonderful," The Time Master muttered, "Everything is not as it should be."

And then the powerful ectoplasm Clockwork had collected began to swirl and take shape. Slowly, very obvious human features became visible. A short, skinny body. Slightly tanned, yet still pale, skin.

Messy white hair that was barely visible thanks to the shadow of his white hood.

Clockwork groaned, and teleported the newly formed ghost to a room in his tower. By ghost customs, if you were the closest to a newly formed ghost you were to take them in until they had their own lair, explain what had happened to them, and look out for them until they were completely stable among other things. No ghosts, from Master of Time to the Observants, were exempt from this custom.

Clockwork supposed it was just his horrible luck that made it so that a ghost had to form in his lair, today, when one of his Timelines was taking a horrible path.

The Time Master looked over the ghost, taking in the young specter's appearance with a sigh. _He's a teenager. It's a pity he had to die young... Everyone deserves a chance to live._

Jeans with red-brown patterns. Black and green tennis shoes. A white sweater with front pockets and a hood that covered the top of his face in shadow. Messy white hair that was short in the back and long enough to naturally cover his eyebrows in the front. A mouth that was stuck in a frown. And though the ghost's eyes were closed, Clockwork knew that like every young ghost they would be green, and become red as the ghost aged and his power grew.

Teleporting back to his windows through time, Clockwork groaned as he viewed what was now the most likely future.

There was _a lot_ more death and despair.

_Well, this could've gone better. Why did that ghost form in my concentrated ectoplasm, though? A chance of luck? How could I have missed this?! I won't be able to protect that ghost, not with this happening. They'd better stabilize soon._

Groaning and cursing the Observants under his breath, Clockwork spoke the obvious; "Every bit of this Timeline... Every piece of it... Everything is _not _as it should be."

* * *

Yep, this is my favorite chapter. There's some cute sibling bonding, even though one of the siblings is dead. ^^

…I'm a horrible person.

So, lines from the next chapter, in which stuff hits the fan!

And Box Ghost gets hit with a chair.

Anyway, lines!

.

_If you aren't Danny Fenton and you read this, please know that this is a house of ghost hunters. If you do anything against humankind they will rip you apart molecule by molecule._

_Love, Jazz Fenton._

_._

"_This has to be a violation of the customs; didn't the ghost who took you in name you?" The ghost shook his head, and Box Ghost crossed his arms. "That can't be right. Well... Since you helped me find this portal, I'll give you a name!"_

_._

_Tucker took a step towards her, looking closely. It took him a moment to realize she was dead._

_._

And cue the evil laugh.

Reviews are nice, since both LoveWritingStories and I enjoy hearing what people think of our work. Flames however, will get a special treatment.

Any flames spotted will be shoved in my school locker, which I haven't opened since January. I will not be responsible for any genetic mutations or burning buildings.

I will point and laugh, though.


	6. Chapter 5: A Murder In Amity

Welcome back to Spiral, where Danny died and several other random people do too!

…Why am I so happy about that?

Anyway, I'd just like to take a moment to answer a question. **Rachael **asked, "Is there something wrong with you and the other author?"

Our answer; "Well, it depends who you ask. We haven't exactly been medically diagnosed, but one of our teachers once said that he believes that anyone who even thinks about killing other people is crazy and then looked at us. Then again, he has seen us fangirl over Danny and we did walk past him wondering if killing all the stupid people would be counted as genocide."

On a happier note, this chapter my favorite ghost; the Box Ghost! And he's being awesome!

…And he watches people die.

Anyway, **any names used with any relation to anyone living or dead are completely coincidental! Don't sue us! Also, the T rating is back with a vengeance! There is more death, you have been warned!**

For the record, the original plan was for this chapter to have Danny's funeral until LoveWritingStories and I realized we wouldn't be able properly represent a funeral. So instead, embrace the two month time skip as stuff starts to hit the fan!

* * *

**Chapter 5;**

Jazz

Jazz just sat in a chair in the corner of her parent's lab; her notebook and pen in hand. It had been two months since the death of her little brother Danny, and her parents had been pouring all their skills into making their ghost portal work. It had turned out that the only problem was they had placed a secondary switch on the inside.

"This time for sure," Jack Fenton said to his wife, "And then we can fix this whole mess, and then we can goodbye." He had been referring to Danny; they had hoped to make the portal work so that they could see their little boy one more time.

Jazz herself had hoped it would work; she wanted to have a chance to apologize to her brother. Ever since his death, part of her began to believe in ghosts. Though she wished that her brother could be in a better place, it seemed so unlikely that someone who had died in the way Danny had would move on peacefully. She sighed and looked at the poem she had written, it had become normal for her to write poetry about her brother. Although if anyone read it, they may think that she needed help. Directing her gaze down to her notebook, she slowly read over the poem she had written.

_._

_Little brother._

_Sworn to protect, sworn to hold_

_Promised to forever know_

_The sadness you hid in your eyes_

_And wipe away all of the tears_

_._

_To be by your side_

_To help you not fall_

_To stand there and listen,_

_To all and it all_

_._

_But now..._

_It's no longer true, _

_It's no longer chanced_

_I could've saved you._

_Little brother, I would've saved you_

_If you'd given me the chance_

_._

_I miss you,_

_And will never forget_

_Your laugh,_

_Your smile,_

_Or your tear-filled eyes._

_._

_The day I found you lying,_

_My sweater covering your hands,_

_My world ended._

_Without you, _

_My baby brother,_

_It never stood a chance._

_._

_To Danny,_

_My baby brother._

_I could've saved him._

_I would've saved him._

_If only I'd been given a chance._

_._

_I love you Danny._

_Rest in peace._

_._

Jazz sighed; _I hope that I'm wrong and that he moved on. No, I wish I was. And now..._

She watched in silence as her mother unplugged the portal, her father pushed the on button from the inside of the portal and moved quickly out of it before both of them plugged the cords together.

Jazz felt a small smile appear on her face as the resulting burst of sparks became a swirling green mass. Flipping to a new page in her notebook, Jazz began to write a quick note.

_Danny Fenton-_

_Hey, it's your sister. I'm not sure if you'll completely remember me, but if you do, please go up to your room and wait for me if I'm not there. I miss you little brother, and I really want to talk to you. We all miss you and we're sorry we didn't notice what was going on sooner. If you aren't Danny Fenton and you read this, please know that this is a house of ghost hunters. If you do anything against humankind they will rip you apart molecule by molecule._

_Love, Jazz Fenton._

Smiling, she tore out her note and placed it on her chair before rushing forward to give her parents a hug. "I'm so proud of the both of you," She whispered, "And Danny would be too."

"I hope so Jazz," Her father replied as he returned the hug, and her mother echoed it as she too joined the hug.

_Danny... I hope you see my note. I need to know why. Oh my baby brother, I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner. I love you, and I hope you'll tell me why this had to happen._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Box Ghost

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! Tell me the location of this portal to the human realm or face my wrath!"

The Box Ghost could not imagine why the green-eyed phantom in front of him did not do anything but cross his arms and roll his eyes. The ghost didn't even give an audible reply; he just turned and started to float away.

"Tremble before me, you lowly ghost!" The Box Ghost shouted, flying after him. "You have nothing on the power of the almighty Box Ghost!"

Stopping for a brief moment, the ghost turned back to face him with a look that the Box Ghost supposed was quizzical.

"Yes, young phantom!" Box Ghost raised his arms in a 'threatening' manner. "Soon I will have my corrugated cardboard vengeance on the world!"

The ghost rolled his eyes once more and flew off, turning quickly off to the side once the Box Ghost started to follow. For a few minutes, the two ghosts flew one after the other before the Box Ghost found himself crashing into the white-haired ghost, sending them both spiraling downwards and crashing a rocky path.

"Ah, that could've gone better." The Box Ghost remarked, floating upwards as the younger ghost stood up and glared at him. "My bad, but why did you stop?"

Turning around, the ghost made a motion with his hands, and the Box Ghost felt his jaw drop.

"Hey! I knew you'd find the portal!" He called, turning to the younger ghost who was staring at the swirling green mass in front of them. "Thank you, uh... What's your name?"

The ghost cocked his head, and the Box Ghost could just make out the look of pure confusion that was on his face.

"You know; your name?" Box Ghost tried again, and the ghost just stared at him blankly. "Well, what does everyone call you?"

The ghost shrugged.

"This has to be a violation of the customs; didn't the ghost who took you in name you?" The ghost shook his head, and Box Ghost crossed his arms. "That can't be right. Well... Since you helped me find this portal, I'll give you a name!"

The young ghost almost seemed to smile, but his mouth didn't move from its frown.

"Well..." The Box Ghost stroked his chin, "You are a young ghost, a young phantom... That's it! I'll call you Phantom! What do you think of that name?"

The newly named Phantom shrugged and looked towards the portal.

"Well, I'm heading through." The Box Ghost smiled, floating above the young ghost and towards the portal. "Thanks for your help, Phantom! If you want to come through, you can come find me. You seem like an interesting kid; maybe you'll be able to help me with my world domination via boxes!" He flew off as Phantom bashed his palm to his head.

The Box Ghost flew through the open portal which led from the Ghost Zone to a laboratory.

The room was filled with green ghosts, it seemed that everyone had come threw into this world. Behind him, Box Ghost heard a noise. Checking over his shoulder he saw the young ghost he had just named Phantom.

"Hey little Phantom," He greeted the ghost, "Decided to follow me through, I see."

Phantom shrugged and floated forward, crossing his arms as he came to a halt beside the Box Ghost. He seemed to be examining the green ghosts in the lab, an annoyed look on his face. The Box Ghost thought Phantom looked almost angry, but he shrugged it off. _What reason would a newly formed ghost have to hate any others? Unless he's Pariah Dark's kid reincarnated or something. Yeah, like that would happen._

"A note! The humans have left us a note!" One of the green ghosts, an ectopus, called in the ghostly language, floating by a wooden chair and holding up a piece of paper in one of its tentacles.

"Read it! Read it!" The other ghosts coursed in the same language, and Box Ghost noticed that Phantom was biting his bottom lip.

"...Phantom?" He asked, and the young ghost shook his head.

"Who is Danny Fenton?" The ghost who was holding the paper called, "It's a note to a Danny Fenton!"

Phantom tipped his head to the side, and the Box Ghost rolled his eyes. "If you plan on reading the note, do it now! I have boxes to find!"

"Okay, I'm reading..." The ectopus replied, and held up the note. "It says, 'Hey, it's your sister'..."

The ectopus didn't get a chance to finish before Phantom had rushed forward and pulled the paper away from it. Grabbing the tentacle, he swung the ectopus around before throwing it in the direction of the Box Ghost, who barely managed to avoid being hit.

"Phantom?!" He called, "Why did you do that?!"

Phantom's reply was to grab hold of a chair and throw it at the Box Ghost.

"Why are you doing this?!" The Box Ghost grunted as the chair hit him, and watched Phantom warily. The young ghost was holding up his fists, seemingly daring the green ghosts to come forward.

"Escape!" One of the green ghosts shouted after a short stare down, and the mass of them proceeded to shoot intangibly through the ceiling. Phantom rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the paper he still held in his hand. He turned it over a couple of times before stuffing it in his pocket and looking back at the Box Ghost.

"Phantom, no!" Box Ghost scolded, phasing through the chair and floating up to the young ghost in question. He didn't even see to realize that he had done anything wrong. "You don't attack another ghost without reason! Geez, did the ghost who took you in teach you anything?!"

Phantom shrugged.

"Oh Clockwork," Box Ghost mumbled, using the name of one of the ghosts who had a close position to a god. A movement from Phantom distracted him, and Box Ghost looked at the young ghost with a confused look. "Did you just nod?" Another nod from Phantom, "Are you saying that Clockwork, Master of Time, took you in and screwed over every custom from giving you a name to...? Uh, well, there are probably other ones... But he didn't even give you a name? What kind of a Time Master is he?!"

Phantom shrugged, and then froze. He turned slowly towards what appeared to be a short set of stairs as a rather large human in an orange jumpsuit raced down it.

"Freeze, you ectoplasmic manipulation!" He called, pulling out a gun. It didn't appear to be like anything Box Ghost had seen before, but he could sense ectoplasm in it. _Oh, this is bad._ "State your name and your reason for being here!"

"I am here for corrugated cardboard vengeance!" The Box Ghost replied, lifting his arms into a threatening manner as he spoke English. "I am known as the Box Ghost! Beware me and my young charge, Phantom, as we wreak havoc on your peaceful land!"

Phantom gave the Box Ghost a confused look before smashing his palm to his face.

"No ghost with unpleasant ideals will get past Jack Fenton!" The human shouted, holding up his gun. "In fact, the only ghost that would ever get past me and near the town would never even plan such things!"

Phantom raised an eyebrow before pushing the Box Ghost to the side. He held up a hand, staring at it as it pulsed with green ecto-energy. After a moment he formed his fingers into a gun-like shape, and 'pulled the trigger' to fire a green blast at the gun in Jack's hands. The human cringed and fumbled the gun, which the Box Ghost used to his advantage. He grabbed Phantom's wrist, turned them both intangible, and shot through at least three layers of the house before reaching its roof.

Phantom's reaction to the second they reached the roof was to punch the Box Ghost in the gut and float back, rubbing his wrist. He looked more hurt than annoyed.

The Box Ghost looked at Phantom in confusion for a moment before recognizing the look of pain that was present on the young ghost's face.

_Oh no. Did I... I must've hurt him. Oh no..._

"Phantom, I..." The Box Ghost started, floating towards the young ghost. Phantom's eyes snapped away from his wrist as he floated backwards, not breaking eye contact with the Box Ghost. After a few seconds of silence, Phantom's legs morphed into a spectral tail and he flew off down a street, weaving between cars and causing most of them to pull over.

_Damn it all, _Box Ghost sighed, flying after the young ghost. "Phantom, wait!" _Why couldn't I have followed a ghost dog? I just wanted boxes, and now I'm looking after a ghost who was neglected by the Master of Time. Seriously, next time I'm going to ask that ghost puppy where the portal is._

The Box Ghost turned a corner after Phantom just in time to see the young ghost standing in an alleyway in front of a human teenage girl.

_...Clockwork, this is probably your fault. What did I do to deserve this? Phantom is... What's he doing?_

The Box Ghost floated a little away from Phantom and the girl, wondering what the young ghost was going to do. What he saw next was enough to horrify anyone.

Easily, Phantom pushed her against the wall at her back and placed his powerful arm on top her ribs to hold her in place and trap her against the bricks. Even from far away, Box Ghost could tell that fear numbed her limbs. Next, the young ghost covered her mouth in slimy green ectoplasm to keep her screams silent. Phantom then fashioned a sharp tipped green blade from the glowing ectoplasm that surrounded his hands. The Box Ghost had never seen such abilities in a young ghost before. Drawing his attention back to the scene before him, the Box Ghost watched as Phantom grabbed the girl's right wrist and held it tightly as he dug his green ecto-blade into her flesh. Phantom then dragged his knife across her bare arm; his strength forced the blade to cut through the muscle, flesh, veins, and arteries with ease, leaving a deep crevice behind in the bone. The cut reached from the inside of her elbow to her wrist and blood spilled out quickly like a river. Dropping her right wrist, Phantom let it lay limply and lifelessly next to her pain filled and fearful body. Taking her left wrist he did the same thing, cutting into the flesh on her arm. After both arms were bleeding relentlessly, Phantom took a step back and let the girl fall to the ground with a thump. It was only then that he removed the ectoplasm which still covered her mouth, knowing that pain and blood loss would keep her silent. Rubbing his own arms, Phantom turned away from her. The Box Ghost watched in horror as she tried to crawl out of the alleyway she was lying in, regardless of her efforts, blood loss and pain kept her in the same spot. Phantom shook his head and looked back at the Box Ghost, blinking slowly.

"...Phantom?" Box Ghost whispered, floating forward. "You just... Why...?"

Phantom looked over his shoulder at the girl and shivered, before shooting up into the air. The Box Ghost didn't hesitate to follow him, honestly slightly frightened about what would happen if he left Phantom alone for another second.

Nobody deserved to see the sight of the dying girl, and the Box Ghost was going do everything he could to make sure that Phantom did not kill again.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tucker

Tucker walked down an all too familiar street. He had used to run down it with his friends Sam and Danny. Sadly, those days had ended two months before, when Danny had fell to an unfortunate end; suicide. It was hard for Tucker to expect that his best friend was dead, let alone that he had killed himself. He still remembered the day he found out, how people had told him that it wasn't his fault, but it was. He could have saved Danny, he knew what was going on, but he didn't do anything to help him. Instead he just put it off, thinking that he would help his friend the following day, but it wasn't like he knew that the next day would be too late.

Tucker sighed, the sun half blinded him. His mother had told him to take a walk, all she wanted was for him to leave the house, and this walk was the first time he had left it just over a month. A cool breeze blew as Tucker turned a corner, he knew that he would be passing the alleyway that he and Danny played in as children, and it hurt to remember such things. Yet, Tucker felt as if something urged him to walk passed it, and so he did. Taking a breath Tucker stepped in front of the alley. He expected to see it empty, like it so often was, but instead what he saw seemed straight out of a horror movie.

The bloody body of a teenaged girl lay in the alley. Her arms stretched out in front of her seemed to have the most blood covering them. Tucker could barely recognize her through the mask of red that smudged her face. It was Erin Jones. She was one of the popular 'A-listers' as Danny had often called them. She got everything without even trying; grades, friends, and was even excellent at sports. She had been captain of the Amity Park boys' hockey team and every boy had wanted to date her. Most of all, she had bullied Danny, called him worthless and stupid. Made fun of him for his parents' ghost hunting and compared her grades to his, she constantly made him feel like crap. Danny had always been a little ashamed of his grades considering his sister scored highest on exams. Not that she didn't do that to everyone else, but she, like most of the A-list, seemed to have a special interest in Danny.

Tucker took a step towards her, looking closely. It took him a moment to realize she was dead. A fear came over him; she wasn't just dead. Someone had to have killed her. She had cuts on her arms, but they were too deep to have been caused by her own hands. Both were deep, and if she had done it to herself then one would have to have been far shallower than the other. Another thing that crossed Tucker's mind was that Danny had died in the same way; bleed out from cuts on his arms. Ignoring that thought Tucker start to reach into his pocket to where he normally kept his cellphone, and then realized that he had broken his phone two months before. Biting his lip he ran to the closest house to call the police. He had just found the body of a murder victim.

* * *

Most people freak out when they find a dead body. Not Tucker, he remembers how he smashed his phone and then runs off to some random person's house. That would be an awkward conversation, "Hey, can I use your phone? There's a dead person behind your house."

…I am a lot more excited than I should be.

And now, lines from the next chapter.

_._

"_Danny would never kill himself!" Sam burst out, "I don't care what anyone says, even if they're you, Tucker! I know that Danny would never purposely kill himself, so somebody had to do it to him!"_

_._

_Carefully holding his blade, they boy cut into the soft flesh of Amanda's forearm. An indescribable pain took over as she struggled, trying to get the blade to leave her bleeding arm._

_._

Happy thoughts everyone, happy thoughts.

For the record, Jazz's poem belongs to me. If for some odd reason you want to use it for something, though I have no clue why anyone would, ask first or Phantom will find you. Or I will, either way it won't go very well. ^^

Speaking of owning stuff, we have fan art! It's by SugarCandyCupcakes on DeviantART, and LoveWritingStories on here! Yes, my co-author. Now look it up and embrace the amazing drawing skills that I do not have! art/Spiral-367124653

Oh look, the site refuses to post the whole link. Gee, thanks. Way to ruin my oddly placed good mood there. -.-

Reviews are loved, but flames will be attacked by Phantom. Now that you've read how he kills, do you really want to put anything through that pain? That's what I thought.


	7. Chapter 6: An Obsession With Pain

This chapter would've been up a few hours ago, but Technus overshadowed my computer.

…I see you, random reader who just face palmed.

So, embrace the two day time skip! In this chapter, Sam gets a theory and we completely screw with the minds of Tucker and Jazz! Also we have the point of view of a character as they're attacked by Phantom, because we're awesome like that.

And a death wound head canon. Basically, all ghosts have their death wound, which is a sensitive spot for them and can injure easily. For example, Canon Danny would have his on the hand where he turned the portal on. It would be a scar from the electricity that was going through his body as his monocles got all rearranged.

…Phantom, Phantom.

Anyway, get ready to hear who has all died so far! Amity Park's resident killer has been busy!

* * *

**Chapter 6;**

Sam

Sam sat on her bed, an old teddy bear gripped tightly in her hands. Tucker sat next to her. It was the first time the two had hung out since Danny's death, but now they needed each other more than ever before. Sam's large television was switched on to the Amity Park new channel. In just days the town had become a major hot spot for news networks. In two days, seven bodies of teenagers who attended Casper High School had turned up dead. Erin Jones had been the first, found two days before; Tucker had been unlucky enough to stumble upon her blood covered body. Following her death the bodies of Brody Wellmann, Chantel Jamie, Kristina Gregory, Sofia Ralph, Leah Glinz, and Brady Moore were discovered. To everyone, it seemed that Amity Park was housing a high risk serial killer who took a special interest in cutting open their victim's arms and letting them bleed to death.

Both Sam and Tucker watched to television intently, waiting for a commercial about "Kids Help Phone" to end. Their staring only increased when the news anchor woman came on.

"Hello and welcome back," She said with a false smile. "Today on the six o'clock news we bring you more on the alleged Amity Park serial killer." The woman looked down at a paper she had in front of her, no doubt filled with more names. "There have been eight more teenage victims found today, Caleb Holfeld, Josh Schwartz, Hannah Mckee, Amy Prentice, Fraser Allan, Tilena Reed, Tyler Barfuss, and Tracy Evans, making fifteen victims in whole. These deaths shake Casper High School and occurring so soon after the suicide of Daniel Fenton. Grief counselors are now being provided to those who want them." The woman had to stop and take a breath before continuing. It was more than likely that she knew at least one of the victims, living in a small town such as Amity Park, people tend to know everyone. Also, Danny was still a touchy subject for most people. Half the town blamed his parents or some other person, such as the students or even the teachers in Casper High, though the others simply just didn't care. After a moment she composed herself kept going. "So far the police have no leads in the investigation. And now we go live to reporter Lance Thunder, who is with the head of police, Dean O'Neill."

The screens switched to a press conference that was currently being held at city hall. The Chief of Police started talking, "After much consideration the Amity Park Police force had decided to impose a curfew for all citizens under the age of eighteen."

Tucker's voice called Sam's attention away for a moment. "Yeah, because a curfew will _definitely_ help." He said sarcastically, "Erin was killed in the middle of the afternoon, same with a few others. They should just cancel school or something." Sam nodded in agreement before turning back to the television.

"People are advised to travel in groups until this criminal is caught. Also, the Amity park police service will work collaboratively with the FBI on this investigation." The police chief said before reporters began bombarding him with questions. The screen flipped back to the broadcast center.

"Thanks, Lance. In other news, the town has seemed to become subject to attacks from creatures that appear to be ghosts. According to the Fenton family, Amity Park's resident supernatural experts, all of these beings are malevolent and should be avoided at all costs. Although some disagree with the claim of supernatural entities attacking our town, others say there is no other possibility." The woman's fake smile had returned, and this time didn't even falter. "There is one 'ghost' in particular that people have their eyes on. He seems to be between the ages of thirteen and sixteen. Witness reports state that he wears a white sweater with its hood up and jeans, making him appear almost human. On numerous occasions he has been seen fighting the other entities, though what he wishes to gain is unclear-" There was a click as the television was shut off. Sam turned to see Tucker holding the remote control; a deep frown pressed his face.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled as he placed the gray controller down in her bedside table. "I just couldn't watch it anymore. Them mentioning Danny and his parents..." Sam nodded in agreement, knowing what he felt and not particularly wanting him to continue.

The two teenagers stared at each other in silence, both thinking the same thing, but refusing to say it. At last, Sam broke the quiet.

"I really think we need to talk about... About Danny," She spoke cautiously. It was a topic neither of them had even mentioned in the last two months, yet it seemed to be the only thing they could think of.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "Sam... You really miss him, don't you?"

Sam nodded as a tear slipped from her eye, she didn't even bother hiding it. "Yeah I do, a lot. What about you?" She asked in a slightly broken voice.

"He is- was... He was my best friend. And I was going to help him... The day he died. I was texting him, asking him to call me… He never replied." Tucker muttered with his voice quiet. "And the worst part was when I found Erin's body."

Sam tilted her head a little, "What does Erin's death have to do with Danny's?"

"Nothing, I guess. It was just unnerving…" He started, but Sam cut him off.

"Of course it was unnerving, you saw a dead body, and so soon after Danny it would have brought back unwanted memories." She said trying to comfort him, and failing.

"Sam, listen. The way she died... Her injuries. They were the same as Danny's were. She died from deep cuts on her arms. So did the other people. It just... Bugs me." Tucker told her sadly.

"Wait. What?" She asked in reply. "They were the same? Are you sure? Tucker, are you sure they were the same? They never mentioned anything like that on the news."

Tucker nodded slowly.

"Tucker, do you know what this means?" Sam's voice was half excited.

"What?" Tucker asked, unsure of what his friend was going for.

"When Danny died, there was no note left behind. That is because he didn't kill himself!" She paused, "Danny was the murderer's first victim!"

Tucker's eyes went wide with realization. Of course, it meant that Danny was murdered, but that was still better than suicide. Still, the story just didn't seem to make sense.

"Sam... If Danny was the first victim the why did all of these murders just start a few days ago? It's been two months since he died, it doesn't make sense." He said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Maybe the murderer took a break!" Sam suggested, and Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Well, then what do you think is going on?" Sam crossed her arms, "Erin was killed the same way as Danny was, you said that yourself. Danny wouldn't have killed himself, no matter how upset he was. He never would've gone that far. So if Danny didn't do it, because he'd never do something like that intentionally in a million years, and Amity's resident serial killer didn't do it, then who did?"

"I..." Tucker trailed off with a sigh, "Sam, I don't know. Maybe Danny really is- was… Was in a darker place than we realized."

"Danny would never kill himself!" Sam burst out, "I don't care what anyone says, even if they're you, Tucker! I know that Danny would never purposely kill himself, so somebody had to do it to him!"

"Sam, please," Tucker started, but he never got to finish. Because moments before he could, a boy who appeared to be between the ages of thirteen to sixteen in a white sweater with dark brown stains and it's hood up, along with jeans that were just as bad as the sweater, was thrown through her window. Sam and Tucker jumped back as shards of glass rained down at them, both watching in amazement as the boy forced himself to sit up, rubbing his arms. His face twisted into a look of pain, and then he seemed to notice Sam and Tucker.

Sam found herself drawn into his wide green eyes and amazed by his white hair.

There was a few seconds of silence before Tucker whispered, "Dude, are you glowing?"

The boy didn't say anything; he just continued to stare at Tucker and Sam for a few moments before shrugging.

"How... How are you glowing?" Sam whispered, and the boy tipped his head to the side. He looked like he was considering something, and then Sam noticed that his breath came out slightly fogged. _It's not cold in here, is it? I'm not cold, Tucker's not cold..._ The boy shivered and stood up, swaying slightly. He rubbed one shoulder before holding up his fists and getting into what could best be described as a fighting stance.

"Um, what are you doing?" Sam asked, "Are you-"

She never got to finish, because at that moment a huge blue-ish blast came through her wall, hitting the boy right in the chest. He was knocked back up against a far wall, and slumped down before falling on his side. Beside her, Sam felt Tucker tense.

"Sam," He whispered, "That guy's in the same position Erin was in... When I found her..."

"Oh _god,_" Sam whispered in reply, "Oh god, oh god, oh god..." She turned slowly toward her wall, or rather, where it had been.

Now it was in shambles, with what appeared to be some sort of robot floating slowly in.

"Now, Whelp," The robot spoke up, 'his' voice carrying a strange echo as a gun appeared from 'his' arm. 'He' aimed it at the boy, who was still not moving. "Where were we? Ah, yes. Your current guardian owes me for sparing him, and you will make an interesting resolution prize." He let out a maniacal laugh as a sound that reminded Sam of some fiction object charging up came from his gun, "You should learn, Phantom. Nobody escapes Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! Especially not a weak,_ useless, _little ghost like you."

Within seconds, Sam was aware of two things.

The first, being that the two things in her room weren't human.

The second, being the fact that they didn't exactly like each other.

Within moments of Skulker finishing his little speech, Phantom had lifted his head. He had a look in his eyes that basically screamed 'murder', and to say he looked pissed off would be an understatement. He pushed himself up and covered his hands in a green energy, and Sam watched in amazement as it appeared to harden. The energy seemed to form what could almost be a knife, and Skulker's eyes went wide.

"You... So, you're the one who's been doing it all. I knew those wounds were unnatural. That's an interesting use for ecto-knives you've found there, ghost child." Skulker lifted his other arm and charged a second gun, "I would be impressed, but..." He didn't finish, because at that moment Phantom shot forward and sliced off both of the guns from Skulker's arms. Sam leaned closer to Tucker, her eyes wide with fear as Skulker took a step back. "What?! Impossible, how can you do that? You can't be older than a few months!"

And with that, the fight was on.

Phantom would lash out with his 'Ecto-knives', Skulker would dodge and fire a blue blast. Sam and Tucker both flattened themselves against her bed, their eyes being blinded by the flashes of ecto-energy. At one point, Phantom dragged his Ecto-knives down the inside edge of Skulker's right arm, but that only lasted for a few moments before Skulker kicked the smaller ghost away.

"You know," Sam heard Tucker mutter, "This would be kind of awesome if it wasn't very likely that we could both die."

The fight between the boy any the robot continued for a few more moments inside Sam's bedroom before they flew off into the blue sky outside, the robot seemingly cursing out the boy.

Sam and Tucker just sat motionless with their backs against Sam's bed. Only a few thoughts drifted through Sam's brain._ The way he injured the other ghost... It fits the way Amity's serial killer murders...__ Oh my god…!_

"Tucker..." She said in a quiet whisper, almost scared to speak the words on her mind. "That ghost, the boy. It was him, he killed Danny. Those things on his hands were knives... He killed Danny, and now he's out to get everyone else."

Tucker just looked at her, his face unreadable. Sam waited for a moment, but he said nothing.

"Tucker?" She asked.

At last he spoke, but his words seemed to cut Sam like glass. "Sam, listen. I know you want to believe that, but it doesn't make sense. Danny was in a dark place. The kind of place nobody should have to live in. His death was no murder. He just didn't know how to deal with life anymore. If I had been there for him it wouldn't have happened. Danny killed himself, as much as it hurts me to say. I don't think there was anything we could have done for him, but fantasizing that his death was murder? Sam, it wasn't. I'm not sure who this killer is, or why he is murdering people, but he didn't kill Danny."

Sam just stared, unable to speak. A single thought entered her mind; _he's wrong. _"No," She said adamantly. "I know Danny! He wouldn't do something like that! Danny would never give up on life, never. He would keep living for everyone, I know he would!"

With that, part of Tucker seemed to snap. "Sam, listen to me! Danny is dead. He died long before his suicide. That boy that died, he wasn't Danny! He was a fading image of him. God knows what happened, but Danny died months before any of this happened. Stop trying to remember him like this! He wouldn't want that Sam, you know that. You're being selfish to do this, blaming his death on anything you can think of other than what really happened. We weren't there for him when he needed us, we didn't even notice something was wrong. Do you think it was a coincidence that he was depressed and then died? Do you think it was random that he bled to death on his bedroom floor? Or that he randomly had started wearing a sweater to school?! Stop being so damn selfish and understand what's going on in front of you! Danny was not murdered, he was in pain… He was in more pain than either of us could ever imagine."

Sam looked stunned, angry, and heartbroken at the same time. A single tear started to slip down her face before she brushed it away with the back of her hand. Standing up and turning away from Tucker she said, "I better go tell my parents what happened. You should go." Tucker nodded as he stood and walked out of the room, Sam just watched as he closed her bedroom door before she broke down into tears.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Amanda

By no means was Amanda Gardener one of Casper High's popular students. In fact, if she fit into any category, it would probably be something more along the lines of book nerd. However, she had noticed something that nobody else seemed to have done about the deaths; they were all jerks. Amanda on the other hand, at the most had only ever accidently knocked the books from this one kid's hand in the sixth grade. Of course, they hadn't known that, but Amanda was sure they'd have forgiven her if they'd met again. She couldn't even remember their name, Danon or something like that.

But if you ignored that, Amanda knew that she was one of the nicest kids in her school, if not the nicest.

Of course, that was her own biased opinion.

It was with thoughts like the above in her mind that Amanda left Amity Park's library with, walking calmly with more books in her arms. She had recently found an interest in murder mysteries, which was ironic when you considered the fact that Amity Park currently had a serial killer in its midst. Deciding to take a shortcut through an alleyway, Amanda was honestly surprised to hear what seemed to be a one sided conversation in an echo-y voice.

"I'm so sorry; I should have warned you that he'd be after me. Now, which one is worse? ...Your right shoulder? Oh, I'm sorry Phantom. I know it must hurt, but just let me set it." Amanda froze, and pushed herself again a fence. _Phantom? That means ghost, why would there be someone named after a ghost? _"...There, it's done. You're very brave, you know? You didn't have to fight Skulker, and yet when you did you still managed to get away with your pelt intact. I'm really proud of you, you know?" A pause, "Phantom, I think I understand why you keep... Doing what you do to those people. It's your obsession, isn't it? You don't have a choice in the matter, do you? I know you don't like it, and if you could, you'd stop doing it, wouldn't you?" There was another pause, and Amanda raised an eyebrow. _Obsession? Wait, what's going on here? _"It's okay Phantom, I understand. You can't go against your obsession, but you can control it. Now, let's get you fixed up and then we'll go find a place to wait for sunset, okay? Your shoulders good, and we already fixed up your ribs. Now, I know you don't want to, but show me your arms. Hey, don't give me that look, I know they hurt. Just relax for a moment, Phantom! I'm only trying to help you! You got Skulker away from me, let me return the favor and make sure your arms heal at least a little!"

Amanda moved closer to the voice, poking her head around a corner. What she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat.

There was a blue-skinned man in overalls kneeling with his back to her, but that wasn't what startled her. No, what did that was the white-haired teenage boy with glowing green eyes in an apparently bloodstained white sweater. The boy was focused on the blue man, and as the sleeve of his sweater was rolled back Amanda had to stifle a gasp.

Green goop mixed with dried red blood in the deepest cut Amanda had ever seen. It was disgusting, yet Amanda found herself unable to look away. She felt sick, yet amazed, at the sight of the cut's disgusting beauty. There was just something about it that seemed so familiar and comforting, yet so revolting.

_Oh, wait, is that the bone?_

_...I'm going to be sick._

As if the ghost boy heard her thoughts, his head snapped up and turned to her direction. Amanda's breath caught in her throat as her eyes met his. They seemed familiar to her, kind of like a half forgotten memory. In fact, everything about this boy seemed oddly familiar. Pulling his arm out of the older ghost's grasp, the white haired boy stood. The look in his eyes changed from fearful to murderous.

Within moments, Amanda was being held against a fence behind her, the ghost boy was pushing his right arm into her ribs to keep her in place. Before she could scream, some sort of green slime covered her mouth, preventing any sounds from escaping. The boy slowly looked up into her eyes, and it was only then that she felt the bite of pure terror cover her like a blanket as Amanda realized something; she probably wouldn't get out of this alive.

After another moment the boy made his hand glow a light electric green which he fashioned into a sharp tipped blade, and that was when she realized that this young ghost boy was the serial killer terrorizing Amity Park.

_No, I'm not getting out of this alive._

Then there was a voice that came from behind the boy, it belonged to the older ghost that had been speaking to him earlier.

"Phantom," He said slowly, "You don't have to do this. Just relax; you don't have to hurt her. Focus on anything else, be it me or that building you like to go to so much. Just relax, okay?"

A wave of regret seemed to wash over the boy called 'Phantom' but it soon subsided as he grabbed hold of Amanda's wrist and held it tight. Carefully holding his blade, the boy cut into the soft flesh of Amanda's forearm. An indescribable pain took over as she struggled, trying to get the blade to leave her bleeding arm. Moments of every little thing she had ever done wrong flashed before her eyes, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. After what seemed like forever of reliving her mistakes, Phantom removed the green, blood covered knife from her arm, leaving a deep gash in its place that Amanda was sure had reached her bone. Dropping the arm, he let it bleed as he took her other wrist. Hesitantly, he pushed the blade into that arm's flesh and ripped it across.

More tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't handle it. She didn't want this. Amanda wanted to live, to be happy... Not to be forced to relive every mistake she ever made while she died!

Then, the ghost removed the green slime from Amanda's mouth before turning and flying away. The older ghost watched him leave for a moment before glancing at Amanda's dying body and following Phantom away. Barely, she heard him mutter, "Well, I tried."

It could have been minutes or hours that passed as Amanda lay on the ground, bleeding out and waiting for death. Then a small twinge of hope took over her as footsteps echoed down the street.

"Go take a walk Jazz, it will calm you down. Yeah, sure it will." A slightly familiar voice said, followed by a loud sigh. "At least I can leave more notes... Maybe he does pick them up... Yeah, sure. And he was the one who threw the chair across the lab a few days ago." The voice suddenly sounded sad and tear filled.

It was then Amanda heard a scream, loud and ear piercing. The shriek rang in Amanda's ears as the sound of running feet came near her.

"Hello?!" The voice asked, panicked. Opening her eyes slightly, Amanda saw one of the older girls from her school, Jasmine Fenton, running to her side with her cell phone in hand. After that, everything went dark and she knew no more.

* * *

Hey look, we've scarred both Tucker and Jazz for life once again! Mission accomplished; Authoress, away!

…Yep, no clue where I was going with that. Just like with the random character named Amanda talking about Phantom's death wound!

So, time to embrace the lines of the next chapter!

_._

"_A... A ghost? A ghost is our serial killer? Are you out of your mind?!" He yelled, angrily. "That is just crazy! Ghosts aren't real, and the ones here are just a group taking advantages of others gullibility!"_

_._

"_You know, little brother," She said, knowing very well that Danny couldn't hear her. "I'm starting to see why you did this... The world is full of horrible people... Murderers."_

_._

_Phantom floated just outside the bedroom window of the 'Jazz' girl, fresh red stains on his once-white sweater. Her bedroom light was turned off, which probably meant she was asleep. Regardless, Phantom shouldn't be that close to her. Her parents were ghost hunters, and Phantom was a murderer._

_._

…Is it just me, or does that seem oddly depressing? In fact, the whole Author's Note seems kind of serious…

Oh no, I've failed you all!

Anyway, as always, reviews are nice! Flames, however, will be forced to sit through mine and LoveWritingStories' Drama class when we have a sub. It is no understatement to say, that with the people who are in that class, that LoveWritingStories and I are some of of about the only five good students. Everyone else got lectured by the substitute and by the _principal_. At the same time, too.

So, reviews and not flames unless you want them to be forced to spend time with the jerks in that class. You have been warned.


	8. Chapter 7: Who He Could've Been

Huh? What's this? Is it… Is it an _update?_

Yes, yes it is. Be amazed.

Hey everyone, we're really sorry for the wait, believe us, we are. But it wasn't exactly in our control. We had an exam that counted for twenty-five percent of our final grade, projects galore to do for school, and LoveWritingStories got hit by some kind of illness that basically left her dead on her bedroom floor for a couple of days.

You have got to love high school.

So, this chapter honestly isn't one of the better ones, but it has the FBI, Jazz, and the Box Ghost's musings on Phantom.

So… Enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 7;**

FBI Agent David Bechard

"Damn it," He swore looking at the whiteboard in front of him. Pictures of the Amity Park serial killer's victims plastered it. In just two days there had been fifteen murders, and there was probably more bodies just waiting to be found. On the brighter side, there was one living victim, Amanda Gardner. Of course, she was unconscious at the Amity Park General Hospital, but she was alive. The FBI had officers standing by to question her the first moment possible, but other than her, the FBI had any other leads. Unless one counted the roll of bandages that had been found a little ways away from where she had been attacked and the strange green substance, with the occasional splotch of human blood, which had been found by the FBI at the sight of Amanda's attack.

"How is this possible?" Some rookie officer asked as he approached Agent Bechard, holding in his hand two coffees. "No evidence left behind?"

Bechard shook his head."No, none whatsoever. Which is very surprising considering how much damage was done to the bodies. These teenagers did not die painlessly." He sighed; never in his thirty-five years as an FBI agent did he see anything like this. The victims had bled out through cuts in their arms, a very painful way to die.

He could not see why anyone would wish that much pain on a human.

The only thing anybody could tell was that all of the victims all had broken ribs, which were consistent with an arm being pushed into them with inhuman strength

"There is no way a human being could have created these wounds," He muttered to himself. "And just think, all of these deaths, you'd think that this town would have felt enough pain after the suicide of that Fenton kid. Some people just don't know when to stop." He didn't know why, but for some reason he was taking this case personally.

Another constant factor, all of the bodies had a deep cut down both of their arms, each leaving a deep crevice in the bone. Only, nobody had ever seen that kind of cut before; no living thing would have the strength and ability to cut that deep. On top of that, nobody had ever seen a type of blade before. No residue was left behind in the cut; there was no DNA or fingerprints. Every victim died the same way, and the killer didn't seem to have any preference as to who he killed.

Five criminal profilers were working in this person, and none of them could figure out any type of personality to fit the killer.

_Ring-ing-ing. Ring-ing-ing. Ring-_

Digging through his pocket, Bechard took his ringing cell phone out. The call came from one of the officers stationed at the hospital with the Gardener girl.

"Please tell me she didn't die," He groaned, knowing that with the injuries she had sustained it was certainly very possible.

"Uh, no, Agent Bechard," The officer stated, "The girl is awake, we have somebody trying to talk to her, but she is pretty shaken up, I'm not sure how much we will get out of her."

Agent Bechard sighed loudly. "One roadblock after another, well, at least she's still alive." He spoke with an annoyed tone. "Report back to me the second you hear anything." And with that, he hung up the phone.

He wasn't sure how long he stared blankly at the picture covered board before somebody walked up behind him.

"Bechard, we've got an ID on the girl's attacker, but you aren't going to like it." A male voice spoke up. Agent Bechard turned to watch him, it wasn't until that moment did he realize that the sun had started going down.

"What?" Agent Bechard snapped angrily, he was in no mood for bad news.

"She says that her attacker was one of the town's ghosts, the one that's been fighting the others... Er, Phantom." The officer said in a hesitant voice. Agent Bechard's eyebrows snapped up into a surprised expression.

"A... A ghost? A ghost is our serial killer? Are you out of your mind?!" He yelled, angrily. "That is just crazy! Ghosts aren't real, and the ones here are just a group taking advantages of others gullibility!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "She must be wrong, ghosts aren't real. Go figure something else out, go find another explanation for what she saw." The officer nodded and ran to do as he was told.

_It can't be a ghost, ghosts aren't real... They can't be._

His glance moved towards on photo kept off to the side, a picture of a boy who fits the same description of the other victims. Only difference, he was killed two months before, it was a suicide. "Daniel Fenton, could you play any role in this? Could you... Wait..."

Picking up his phone, Agent Bechard dialed the number of one of his fellow agents.

"Agent Eleanor Francis speaking."

Agent Bechard rolled his eyes, "Do you always answer your phone like that?"

"Yes, Bechard, I do." Agent Francis replied simply, "Now, what is this about? I'm kind of busy trying to find some similar factor between our vics'. And I'm in, like, the next room over. Are you too lazy to walk there or something?"

"No," Agent Bechard couldn't contain his idea any longer, "I was just looking at everyone who's been attacked, and the Fenton kid. Francis, what if the killing started two months ago? What if the Fenton kid's death wasn't suicide, but murder?"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jazz

Jasmine stared out her open window at the darkening sky, a sigh caught in throat. _It would've been a perfect night for stargazing... With Danny._

A gentle breeze drifted into her bedroom, it seemed to surround her like the soft touch of a loving hand. Seeing the almost lifeless body of Amanda Gardner had brought back unwanted memories of her brother.

"Oh, Danny," She whispered into the midnight air. "I hope that you're there somewhere... And wherever that somewhere is, I will find you again someday." Jazz had tried to push of her grieving and sadness, but there were times when she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling of guilt and heartbreak that consumed her life. Over the past few days since her parents had opened up their portal, Jazz had been leaving notes for her brother, every time she checked back, the notes she had left were gone. Still, she had to wonder if it was really Danny finding the notes she left, and not some other ghost.

Plus, there were the murders. They unnerved her; bodies seemed to turn up at every corner.

_Fifteen bodies, the attack on Amanda, and four more bodies found after that. Dylan Bretecher, Grace Kerbyker, Baillie Scillitoe, and Greg Cooper all found dead today, making nineteen in whole. _

"He is slowing down," Jazz remarked quietly to herself, knowing very well that the Amity Park serial killer was probably a boy.

_Most serial killers are male..._

Jazz sighed and looked at the notebook in her hands, where she had written yet another note for her brother.

_Danny Fenton-_

_Hey, Danny, it's Jazz again. I don't know if it's you who keeps picking up these notes, but if it is, please come up to your room or at least right outside your window. I need to speak to you about a lot of things, but first I need you to show up. I check your room every other hour, wanting to see you there. But you never are, and it hurts me. I love you Danny, I'll always love you, but we have to talk. If you aren't Danny, put this note back and go away. But if you are Danny and read this, please meet me in your room. Please Danny, please._

_Sincerely, Jasmine Fenton._

Jazz sighed and wiped her eyes, she knew crying wouldn't bring Danny back, but she couldn't help it. She missed him. Jazz missed her little brother more than words could describe. It was like she had a part of her heart missing, and nothing she did was ever going to bring it back.

Gently, Jazz ripped the note out of her coiled book. She thought for a moment about where she would leave the message for her brother. She couldn't leave it by the portal again, her parents spent most of their time down there creating new weapons and waiting for Danny to come through. Nearly every single thing they had once thought about ghosts had been thrown out the window, from them being purely evil to having no emotions besides hate and anger, in hopes that they would not be true for Danny's ghost.

"They love him..." Jazz muttered to herself. With a sigh, Jazz took the note and held it out the window and whispered, "Wherever you are Danny, I know you will find this," Before letting the gentle wind take hold of the paper.

As she watched the breeze carry her note away, one thought circled her mind.

_Murder._

The FBI has arrived in Amity Park earlier that day; they had started to ask questions to people in the town, including Jazz's family. Of course, being the one that found Amanda's body, Jazz was questioned the most. The officers drilled her for every detail they could, they asked her about everything. Whether or not she saw anybody or anything near the scene, but as she had told them over and over again, she saw nothing.

A tear slipped from Jazz's eyes, the memories of Danny were still stinging in her mind. She couldn't even think of his name without remembering how he had laid, slightly towards the door, his hands hidden under her sweater, covered in his own blood... And Amanda... Poor Amanda had looked the same way, arms covered in blood. It was almost too much for Jazz to bear.

"You know, little brother," She said, knowing very well that Danny couldn't hear her. "I'm starting to see why you did this... The world is full of horrible people... Murderers."

Moving her notebook out of her lap, Jazz pulled her legs close to her body, and let an ocean of tears overflow.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Box Ghost

"Phantom, what are you doing? You should know as well as any ghost how dangerous it is to be here, so why do you keep coming back?!" The Box Ghost yelled.

Phantom ignored him, favoring instead to move a piece of paper between his fingers. The Box Ghost sighed, for the afterlife of himself, he couldn't figure out why the young ghost chose to sit on top of the ghost hunter's house, usually on top of their strange metal thing. He had all but taken the young ghost in as his responsibility, knowing very well that the ghost Time Lord wasn't going to be helping Phantom out if he hadn't even bothered to give him a name.

"Phantom, don't ignore me. Answer my question! Why do you keep coming back?!"

Phantom's reply was to lay on his side and hold the paper close to him.

The Box Ghost shook his head and floated down to the younger ghost, holding out his hand. "Is that another note from that Jazz girl? Phantom, you shouldn't be taking those. You don't know if they're for you. Hand it over, and I'll go give it back."

Phantom's reply was to sit up and send a small blast of green ectoplasm towards the box Ghost, who easily dodged it.

"Phantom..." He spoke slowly, crossing his arms. "By taking those notes, you are basically promising to meet this 'Jazz'. You are still learning to handle your obsession, how do you know you won't attack her? Each person who has seen you while they were alone, you have killed. Though you don't go looking for them anymore, any human who happens to find you has been killed."

Phantom looked up at the Box Ghost with one eyebrow raised, ectoplasm building up around his hands.

"Me leaving you in an alley and waiting for someone to walk by does not count as looking for victims," The Box Ghost answered the unspoken question, and Phantom rolled his eyes. Slowly, he stood up and placed the piece of paper in his pocket, before allowing the ectoplasm to harden around his hands, forming a sharp blade.

"Speaking of which," The Box Ghost muttered, "We should probably go do that now, shouldn't we?"

Phantom barely moved his head, but what he did was enough to signify a yes. He felt his obsession to kill calling for blood, which was never good.

With a sigh, the Box Ghost turned to float away. He never liked watching Phantom kill, he found it chilling. The sad thing was that Phantom didn't like killing people; he took no enjoyment in it, although it did seem to give him a certain type of adrenaline.

As he flew away from Phantom in the cool night air, the Box Ghost though about everything he knew of the young ghost.

He spoke in an old kind of ghost language; it is a way of speaking without actually saying anything. Very few ghosts could understand that way of talking, and even less could actually speak it. The Box Ghost could only make guesses as to why Phantom talked in that manner rather than out loud, but judging by his obsession with pain, murder and death, along with his death wound, it must have been something relating to his death. The cuts on his wrists were another curious thing.

Ghosts heal quickly, unless the wound is how they died. The fact they still bleed means that the deep cuts on Phantom's arms contributed to his death, which would explain why he was so defensive about them. _Suicide._ It was the only thing that made sense. Of course all the stupid humans would be wondering other things, but the Box Ghost knew that everything added up to one thing. Phantom had killed himself.

Why he had done it, of course, was up for debate.

Even without speaking, Phantom still seemed to be sarcastic in his actions. He was also territorial; he fought off, or at least attempted to, any ghost besides the Box Ghost himself who came into the town of Amity Park. And he wasn't half bad at fighting; after all, Phantom had managed to hold his own against Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, for about two thirds of what the Box Ghost had seen of their fight.

He didn't seem like the type of person who would kill themselves, and the Box Ghost found himself wondering what would've happened if Phantom had survived. A smile appeared on the Box Ghost's face, Phantom would have done amazing things. He would have been a hero, the only question that lingered in the Box Ghost's mind. Who was Phantom?

He didn't know, and honestly, the Box Ghost wasn't sure he wanted to.

Once again, he found his thoughts drifting. Where would the Box Ghost himself be if Phantom had lived? After mulling it over for a few seconds, he came to the conclusion that he would be much more ruled by his obsession with boxes. But somehow, caring for his adopted young charge of Phantom had become a mini obsession of his. Phantom was like the son he never had.

It was only then that the Box Ghost realized he had flown back to the Fenton's house. Phantom floated just outside the bedroom window of the 'Jazz' girl, fresh red stains on his once-white sweater. Her bedroom light was turned off, which probably meant she was asleep. Regardless, Phantom shouldn't be that close to her. Her parents were ghost hunters, and Phantom was a murderer.

After another moment, the young ghost turned his head to face the Box Ghost. He slowly floated towards the older entity.

"Phantom," The Box Ghost said when he reached him. "You know that you shouldn't be that close to her."

Phantom didn't look into the older ghost's eyes. Instead he held up the paper that he had been fiddling with earlier.

"Is that a note?" He asked. Phantom nodded and held it out for him to read. After a moment to Box Ghost handed the note back. "You want to meet her, don't you?"

Phantom nodded again.

The Box Ghost sighed; it wasn't as if he could say no. If Phantom wanted to go, he would and nobody could stop him. The young ghost was stubborn like that.

"It will be dangerous, for both you and her." He said, hoping to convince the young ghost not to go.

Phantom rolled his eyes and shrugged, as if to say he already knew that.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you go alone, and don't even try to argue." Box Ghost crossed his arms, "We'll go tomorrow after she gets home from school... If she goes, that is. Deal?"

Phantom nodded, and for some reason he seemed a bit excited.

"Well then, come on," The Box Ghost smiled, flying off and motioning for Phantom to follow him. "Let's go find a place to watch the stars."

* * *

Aw, bonding!

…And the FBI wondering if the kid who died two months earlier via suicide was the first victim on this killing spree, but aw, bonding!

Next chapter we'll have one of LoveWritingStories' favorite scenes, and something happens to Dash. What, you may ask? To that I say, wait until we post it!

And cue the evil laugh, along with the lines!

_._

"_Tucker," Sam cut in, her voice a deathly quiet whisper as she shakily pointed a finger across the road. "Tucker, look across the street. Oh my god, Tucker, look."_

_._

"_Why would you choose to speak through actions, leaving me to all but guess what you really mean? There is a reason the ghost language advanced to words. Every ghost should be able to speak it, so why don't you?"_

_._

"_Just because you are a mindless, murdering ghost doesn't mean you have a right to ignore me!" Jazz cried in a frustrated tone, although she didn't know why this ghost boy angered her so much. "Tell me, why are you here?! Why are you in my little brother's bedroom?!"_

_._

I would say Jazz only had one job, but that line already has certain characters it applies better to. Oh well.

And as usual, reviews are nice, but all flames will be forced to suffer though the devil illness that had LoveWritingStories half dead on her floor and throwing up for two days, along with having her miss the important exam. Believe us both, it's not worth it.


	9. Chapter 8: The Rocket

Hello to all my loyal readers!

/Crickets chirp and there's an awkward silence. /

…Did Phantom kill you all or something?

So, welcome to LoveWritingStories' second favorite chapter, in which we have what we've dubbed the Danny Jazz Convo! It has sibling bonding!

…Also more is learned about Phantom's silence, something happens to Dash and Sam has a line that apparently made LoveWritingStories spit out her water when I wrote it.

One last thing; Amity Park is a small town, and we're going with Casper High has around 500 students. In one of the episodes (I'm going to say Shades of Gray though I might be wrong about that) one character said that there was around 256 girls in the school. In small towns, news spreads fast. Amanda probably told her family and some of her friends about who attacked her, who told their friends and family, who told their friends and family… Well, you get the point. By now the fact that the serial killer is a ghost named Phantom is fairly common knowledge.

Unless you're the FBI; they seem convinced that ghosts aren't real. Those poor sheltered agents.

Onwards, to the story where everything spiraled out of control and my Author's Notes are too long!

* * *

**Chapter 8;**

Sam

Sam walked quietly beside Tucker as the two made their way to school, neither making the move to start a conversation. After what had happened with that ghost in Sam's room a few days ago, it wasn't exactly like they could have an equal conversation with each other. Sam was still convinced that Danny had been murdered by the ghost in the sweater, but Tucker seemed to believe with his very being that it was a suicide.

But Sam couldn't believe that Danny had killed himself. She couldn't believe that he'd taken that route.

"So..." Sam turned to Tucker with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, so we're talking to each other now?" She asked, and Tucker sighed.

"Sam, please. Can't we talk about something without biting each other's heads off?"

"Don't you dare try to be a peacemaker," Sam replied, looking away. "It's not your job. It never has been."

"Sam," Tucker groaned, "Please, I'm trying here! I'm trying to keep us as friends! It's what Danny would've wanted!"

"You know what else Danny would've wanted?" Sam mumbled, quickening her pace. "To still be alive."

Tucker flinched, "Sam, not this again. Please. Don't remember him this way!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to remember him?!" Sam shouted, turning back to face Tucker. "The way he was at his funeral, in that fucking fancy tux that didn't fit him right? Or, even better, the last day we saw him alive, when he said we've never cared about him! Oh, wait, I know! How about we remember-" She was cut off as Tucker smacked her across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He shouted, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sam, listen to me! Do you think I wanted it to end like this? Do you think I wanted my best friend to _kill _himself?! No! I didn't! I wanted to help him! But I couldn't, and now he's dead! He killed himself, Sam! He killed himself because nobody realized what Dash and the other A-listers were doing to him until it was too late! He wasn't murdered, he slit his wrists and died!"

"How do you know that?!" Sam replied, pushing him away. "Were you there? Were you having a heart-to-heart before he died? No! You weren't! We don't know what happened that night, and if it was that ghost like I think it was, he could've been trapped in one of the his parents' inventions or something! Maybe Danny trapped him as he died, we don't know!"

"For the love of God, Sam!" Tucker snapped, "We both know that if Danny ever saw a real ghost he'd piss his pants and run! It wasn't murder, it was-"

"Tucker," Sam cut in, her voice a deadly quiet whisper as she shakily pointed a finger across the road. "Tucker, look across the street. Oh my god, Tucker, look."

Raising an eyebrow, Tucker did as Sam had instructed, and froze.

The sweater ghost, as Sam decided to call him, was floating beside a house. Pressed up against a wall was a very familiar blond jock, and he looked terrified. Sam and Tucker watched in horror as the sweater ghost shot a blast of green energy towards Dash Baxter, which wrapped around where his mouth would be. They watched, frozen, as the ghost pinned Dash up against the wall, as the green energy condensed into a the weapon he had used when fighting in Sam's room, and as he slowly pushed it into part of Dash's arm...

It was more than Sam could bear, and she screamed.

"NO!" Stumbling forward, she made her way across the road and tried to force her way between Dash and the ghost. "I don't care what he's done to Danny; I won't let you kill him! I'm not going to let you hurt anyone the way you hurt my friend!"

She wasn't sure where her sudden courage had come from, but apparently it was enough. The second she said 'Danny', the ghost's green eyes went wide. He had dissolved his knife from where it was still stabbed in Dash's arm by the time she had finished speaking, and was floating backwards slowly. From the corner of her eye, Sam saw the green energy-slime disappear from Dash's mouth with a pop. He grasped where the knife had penetrated his skin, and Sam noticed that the ghost seemed to be holding the same area. His face twisted in pain before flying off, and Sam let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"...H-hey," Dash muttered, "You saved my life... Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know..." Sam whispered, and then looked Dash in the eyes. "But nobody deserves to die the way Danny did."

Dash cocked an eyebrow, "Uh..."

"Sam!" Tucker called, running over. "Sam, are you okay?!"

"Fine," Sam whispered, and looked over to Dash. "How are you?"

Dash bit his lip, "I'll be fine… He didn't get a chance to go that deep. I'm just… A little freaked out… I'll be fine."

Sam frowned and pulled her cell phone from her backpack, "I'm going to call an ambulance. Just... Keep putting pressure on it." She looked over towards Tucker, "The ghost freaked out the second I mentioned Danny's name. I don't care what you say, Tucker, that's all the proof I need that he killed Danny."

.-.-.-.-.-.

The Box Ghost

The Box Ghost wasn't sure what to think. Phantom had come flying up to him not even ten minutes after he had been left beside a house, grasping his arms and looking as if he was about to panic.

Phantom actually looked frightened. The Box Ghost had seen his adopted young charge look annoyed, angry, whatever it could be called when he killed, and his normal monotone, but this was the first time he had seen Phantom look frightened.

"Phantom?" Box Ghost spoke up, floating towards the younger ghost who had landed on someone's roof top. "What's wrong?"

In reply, Phantom sat down and pulled his knees close. He seemed to be favoring his arms, and the Box Ghost sighed.

"Did you hurt your arms again?" He asked, and Phantom looked away. "You did, didn't you? Was it a ghost?" Phantom shook his head, "Oh? Well... Uh, did someone fight back, then?"

Phantom shrugged.

"Phantom, this would be so much easier if you would just talk to me." The Box Ghost crossed his arms, looking down at the younger ghost. "I know you can, and I know part of you wants to. I don't know why you refuse to say anything, but I need to know at least something if I want to help you. Why do you speak in an ancient ghost language? Does it have anything to do with Clockwork?"

Phantom shook his head, slowly rubbing his arms.

"Then why?" The Box Ghost asked, floating down and landing beside Phantom. "Why would you choose to speak through actions, leaving me to all but guess what you really mean? There is a reason the ghost language advanced to words. Every ghost should be able to speak it, so why don't you?"

Phantom stopped rubbing his arms and looked the Box Ghost in the eyes. He seemed to be back to his normal monotone, but that didn't change the fact that his eyes still seemed afraid. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the notes from the ghost hunters' daughter. The Box Ghost watched as Phantom unfolded it, and shot a tiny ball of ectoplasm at the note. After a moment he did it again, and then pulled out another note where he did it again. He repeated this a few times between the notes he had collected before dropping them in front of the Box Ghost, who stared at them in confusion.

Phantom had used his ectoplasm to highlight several words; listened, they, to, life, death, so, never, speak, why, in, should, me, I, and another in.

It took a moment, but suddenly the Box Ghost had a basic idea of what Phantom was trying to say, and it hurt his very core. _This... Explains some things..._ "Phantom, I..."

The young ghost absorbed his ectoplasm from the notes and put them back in his pocket, looking up at the Box Ghost evenly.

"...Do you want to head off to see Jazz?" The Box Ghost asked, purposely changing the subject, and Phantom nodded slowly. "Well, let's go. She probably won't be home, so we'll have to wait for a bit. Are you okay with that?"

Phantom nodded, and the two ghosts flew off towards Fenton Works.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jazz

Jazz arrived home after a very long day at school. The FBI had been there questioning students about the murders. Personally, Jazz thought it was pointless. Everyone had heard of what Amanda had said; that one of the ghosts in their town was the serial killer. And apparently, Sam and Tucker had managed to prevent him from actually harming Dash more than a small cut earlier today. But the FBI seemed to ignore that, they had talked to Jazz a little about the victims, asking her how she felt about seven more bodies being discovered belonging to Chelsey Bunnah, Mikenzie Page, Tia Shook, Caitlin Prater, Samantha Shandera, Samuel Feero, and Emily Brown; making twenty-six victims, not including Dash, who apparently had been attacked this morning, or Amanda, who had lived through an attack. Yet the conversation seemed to focus on an even darker note; Danny. For some reason they asked her all sorts of things that led her to believe that they thought Danny has been a victim. Jazz had just rolled her eyes, as she tried to hide the heartbreak that filled her at that idea.

"It's like they're trying to turn his death, his suicide, into something else, they're not doing anyone any favors..." Jazz muttered, trailing off as she walked up the stairs. "Besides," She added, "We already know who the killer is, that ghost '_Phantom_'." She spat his name in hatred. What Amanda had called her attacker had spread through the teenagers of the school within hours after she had woken up, and now everyone had heard that she'd been attacked by a ghost named Phantom.

Quickly tossing her backpack full of school stuff into her bedroom, Jazz walked down the hallway to her brother's bedroom door. She was still unsure of whether or not she should knock, with a sigh, she opened to door.

She opened the door to reveal a person sitting at Danny's desk. The sight sent chills down her spine and caused a gasp to escape her mouth.

Hearing the sound of a human being, the person in front of her jumped and almost dropped the rocket which was held in their hands. The person turned around, revealing to Jazz that the person was a boy.

The boy held the rocket ship to his chest as if it were the most important thing in his world. He had a very murderous look in his glowing green eyes that seemed to accent the reddish brown stains that covered his white hoodie and blue jeans. After a moment's hesitation the dried-blood covered boy let out a silent sigh and turned away from her. It was only then at Jazz recognized him as Phantom, the town's apparent serial killer.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god... What is he doing in Danny's room?!_

A voice from the other end of the room caught Jazz's attention, "I've never seen him do that before... Resist the urge to kill, I mean. Today really is full of surprises..." The voice belonged to a blue ghost, who was currently duct taped to a wall on the other end of Danny's bedroom.

Jazz wasn't sure how to react with a serial killer in her brother's bedroom, but something was pulling her to talk to him.

"W-why are you here?" Jazz managed to stutter out the words. Yet there was no reply, Phantom seemed to be ignoring her.

"Just because you are a mindless, murdering ghost doesn't mean you have a right to ignore me!" Jazz cried in a frustrated tone, although she didn't know why this ghost boy angered her so much. "Tell me, why are you here, why are you in my little brother's bedroom?!"

Without looking at her, Phantom reached into a pocket at the front of his sweater before taking out a hand full of folded papers, each with Jazz's own hand writing on them.

Jazz hesitantly reached over and took the paper front his hand; he still didn't look at her. A tear fell down Jazz's face as she read the note she left for her brother to find, instead this monster picked them up. Still, something seemed to be pulling her towards this ghost boy, something just seemed wrong. Taking a step closer, Jazz found her next words. "How did you know this was his... Was Danny's bedroom?" She asked as calmly as she could manage.

Phantom turned to her slightly, and pointed to the red blood stain that covered the floor by Danny's bed. The look on his face showed that he knew more than he was letting on.

A single thought seemed to cloud Jazz's mind, she wasn't at all sure if it was true, but she felt the need to ask. "Are... Are you my brother?"

Phantom met her eyes, for a moment there was no motion or sound. After another few seconds, Phantom looked at the floor and shrugged, seeming honestly unsure of whom he was.

Jazz took a few steps closer to him, sensing the ghost boy's pain. "You don't know?" She asked calmly. There was no reply. Jazz moved her hand underneath his chin and pushed his head up, forcing him to look in her eyes. "Can you understand me?" she asked, unable to look away from the boy's capturing glowing green gaze.

He blinked and shrugged slightly.

Jazz suddenly got a strong sense of whom she was speaking to. "Do... Do you know me?" She asked in a half hopeful, half fearful tone.

Phantom looked away from her, unable to meet her gaze anymore as he gave a small shrug.

"Why haven't you hurt me?" Jazz asked as a tear slipped from her eyes, he couldn't be who she thought it was. He just couldn't. _He... He wouldn't be a murderer! No, he couldn't be!_

Phantom just shrugged again as he began to play with the rocket again.

An idea seemed to beam into Jazz's mind. Reaching into her back pocket, Jazz took out a photo of Danny, Sam and Tucker that past summer. "Do you know them?" She asked, holding the photo out to the murderous ghost.

Slowly, Phantom took the photo and a sad, twisted look appeared on his face. He nodded and gave the picture back to Jazz. Jazz didn't know that somewhere in the back of the ghost boy's mind, a memory was fighting through the fog that had shrouded it. The two were more familiar than they should've been to him; he had felt the same the few times he had seen them around town, a fact that had confused him to no end.

Another thought struck into Jazz's mind. "C-can I see your arms," Jazz asked, not exactly sure why she thought of it.

Phantom froze, every muscle in his body seemed to tense. He tightened his grip on the rocket ship in his hands as he held it closer to his chest.

"Please?" Jazz asked as she reached out to touch his shoulder.

He flinched a little at her touch, clearly not enjoying human contact.

Slowly, with the rocket still in hand, the young ghost moved her sleeve covered arms towards Jazz, silently giving her permission to look.

Jazz took a deep breath and gathered all of the strength she could. With an overly gentle hand, she rolled up the sleeves on both of his arms. It took a moment for Jazz to register what she saw.

Phantom's arms were covered in deep cuts that bleed green and red. They were placed in the same places as the cuts Jazz had seen one Danny's arms the day she found him.

"Oh god..." She whispered as tears began flowing. For that moment this boy was no longer just a ghost or a murderer, he was her baby brother. _He's Danny. Oh god, Phantom is Danny. _ "Oh my god, Danny... I'm so sorry, this is my fault."

Danny's ghost opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, only after looking at Jazz, he closed it. Jazz didn't even seem to notice, she was too wrapped up in her tears. "I'm so, so sorry Danny..."

Phantom turned to look at the blue ghost, clearly confused about what to do with a crying girl. The ghost shrugged as he phased out of the duct tape. "He must've been clueless with girls when he was alive too." He muttered quietly, Jazz ignored him and Phantom didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly there was a sound; neither Danny nor Jazz seemed to notice. "Phantom… Er, Danny..." He said, causing them to look at him. "Somebody's coming, we've got to go. We're in a house with ghost hunters; if we're caught our afterlives will likely be ended."

Danny nodded in reply as he phased out of Jazz's grip, he turned to leave before realizing that he still held the rocket in his hands. When he went to place it back on the table Jazz stopped it.

"Keep it, Danny... It's yours." She said as she watched him nod and fly off. Within moments the bedroom door opened revealing Jazz's mother, Maddie.

"Everything okay, Jazz?" She asked, even though it was obvious it wasn't. Jazz nodded, wiping away her tears, and got up to leave. There was no way she was going to tell her parents about what had just happened. They didn't need to know that their son was a murderer.

_Oh god, Danny, I'm so sorry… How did it come to this? How… Why… What went wrong?_

* * *

Yes! Now I can finally stop calling Danny by Phantom in my notes! I am a lot happier than I should be about that! Maybe it's because he now has his rocket which makes him freaking adorable!

So, if anyone can figure out what Danny told the Box Ghost, please don't put it in a review. Feel free to send what you think it is to me or LoveWritingStories via a PM, but don't use the review box. That is probably the only time you'll ever here me say something like this, so please follow these wishes.

Also, I believe this was something that I was supposed to post here; anything that LoveWritingStories and I do in this story is intentional. Dash lived for a reason, and was barely hurt for another one.

So, about the lines. I do them because they amuse me, but because of them, LoveWritingStories and I can't post a chapter until the one after it is completed. If anyone would prefer if we stopped with the lines, please, let us know.

Speaking of lines, one section of the next three has two lines featured because we couldn't decide which one to use.

_._

_The air around him cooled, and Tucker bit his lip as a few tears fell from his eyes._ _I'm next. Oh god, he's going after me next..._

_._

_Raising her voice, Maddie called once again, "I'm coming!"_

_She pulled the door open, and stared wide-eyed at the person on the other side._

_"V-Vlad?"_  
.

_"Do you... Do you remember Tucker? Danny's old friend?" Jack asked, and Maddie nodded before remembering that Jack couldn't see her._

"_Yeah, those two shared everything," Maddie mumbled, and then her eyes went wide. "Jack, was he...?!"_

._  
_

_"Although this may seem unprofessional, I do believe it fits..." The Time Master muttered, "After all, it is true; he only had the one job."_

.

…I'm not going to comment on those and instead just move on to something else… Nothing to see here, just some dead canon characters and stuff…

Dammit, I failed.

So, now for a topic that I'm sure everyone loves; reviews. Everyone loves them, except for flames but those don't really count, and with many people reviews are their motivation. Last chapter, we had no reviews. LoveWritingStories and I were upset by that fact and we have come to a simple conclusion with the reviews. If people aren't reviewing, they aren't interested in us continuing this story. As such, if we have no reviews again, we won't be continuing this story. Flames will not be counted or tolerated, and will be forced to spend a weekend with my cousin.

Trust me, that doesn't end very well. At all.


	10. Chapter 9: Attack At Casper High

Yes, I do realize we're late updating. Blame Vlad, it's his fault, just like Danny's-

…I said nothing and you cannot prove I did.

Anyway, have some dead canon characters and some Maddie Angst! And Clockwork being annoyed!

…Also an Author's Note that isn't long!

* * *

**Chapter 9;**

Tucker

Tucker stood at his locker in the busy hallway of Casper high School, his anger blazing. Paulina, Star, Valerie, Kwan, Dash and the rest of the A-list stood together on the other end of the hallway.

"Personally," Paulina started in her usual snarky and annoying voice. _I can't believe I thought she was hot. God, she's so shallow. I hope Phantom goes after her._ "I'm glad that Fenton kid is dead, he really creeped me out," Everyone around her laughed as if there was nothing wrong with the words she had just spoken. Everyone laughed besides Dash that is, he chuckled at little, but it was easy to tell he was faking it.

_Who knows, maybe the ghost, Phantom, actually got through to him... Sam should have left him to die._

"I know, right?" Valerie agreed. "And come on, did you see that sweater he wore? He was totally gay!" She shouted as everyone started laughing even louder.

Tucker's grip tightened on the door of his locker, he knew that there was no way he could beat them in a fight, but he still wanted to hit them.

_In the face._

_With a chair._

_That was lit on fire._

"Nah, he couldn't have been gay," Paulina said matter of factly, "I mean really, he totally had a thing for that stupid slut of a Goth girl, I mean look at what she wears to school." Everyone kept laughing as if Danny didn't die because of them, and Tucker's anger just kept climbing. _How dare they! Danny's dead, and they're talking like that about him?! And Sam... Those bastards! How did Danny put up with them for so long?!_

"And that whole Phantom bullshit that is going around, saying he is targeting that Fenton kid's bullies, you guys heard that?" Kwan asked. They all nodded, it had been the rumor that was currently circulating the school. Tucker had heard it from a friend of Amanda, who had said that Amanda herself had thought up the theory herself. Apparently she had knocked Danny's books out of his hands a few years ago. "It's so stupid, I bet his stupid little friends came up with it, I mean really? How stupid could you get? There is no way the killings have got anything to do with that, like seriously, who would do anything for that worthless kid?" Kwan asked, spawning more laughter from the group. Four more bodies were found, Brianna Ellchuk, Camilla Shymka, Sara Simmons, and Emma Fisher, making thirty dead in whole, yet they still found it funny to make jokes.

_Let's see how funny they find it when it's them lying bleeding out on the ground._

By that time, Tucker had heard enough. He closed his locker and grabbed his backpack, but before he could leave, the A-list noticed him.

"Oh look guys, it's the techno geek. Missing your little friend yet?" Star asked as Tucker walked by.

"Shut up, whore." Tucker replied, not even realizing what he said until afterwards.

"Excuse me!" Star half screeched, "I am not a whore!" Star honestly looked offended.

_She must not be told the honest truth very often. Pity._

"Kwan!" Was the next word that spilled from Star's mouth, "Hurt him for me!" She shouted, motioning towards Tucker.

Kwan stepped forward and was about to punch Tucker when Dash tried to stop him.

"Dude, calm down. He isn't worth it." Dash told his friend, clearly not wanting a fight to start up.

"Shut up, Dash!" Kwan yelled as he grabbed Tucker's shirt, "Nobody calls my girl a whore and get away with it!"

Tucker flinched at Kwan brought up his fist, he knew what was coming. With one quick movement, Kwan brought his strong fist down and punched Tucker straight in the nose.

Everyone laughed harder as Tucker fell to the floor with a loud thud. His nose was bleeding and Kwan seemed far too happy with taking down somebody weaker than him. Valerie was next; she walked up to Tucker and kicked him in the gut as hard as she could manage. Tucker coughed, the air knocked out of his lungs. He gasped for breath as the rest of the A-list started to kick and beat him.

Suddenly there was a gust of air, followed by screams. Looking up, with his vision blurred by his pain, Tucker saw the ghost; Phantom. He winced at the sight of the green knives that seemed to cover both of his hands. Star screamed as the ghost brought his knives above her head in one quick movement, he slashed her throat.

She fell to the ground, and Tucker was not afraid to admit that the sight of her dying eyes caused him to scream like a little girl.

Phantom moved fast, staying on one spot just long enough to end a life before moving onto another victim. Within minutes, bodies lay everywhere, and then Phantom came across Valerie Gray.

Tucker just watched as he lay on the floor in pain. _Well crap, this is most definitely a broken rib._

Phantom just walked towards Valerie as she backed up into a wall. Tucker turned his head away, and a moment later he heard the thud of a falling body.

The air around him cooled, and Tucker bit his lip as a few tears fell from his eyes. _I'm next. Oh god, he's going after me next..._

Tucker felt a cold hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head away. "Please..." He whispered, "Be quick..."

The hand seemed suddenly tense, and from the corner of his eye, Tucker saw Phantom shake his head. The ghost stood up and flew through the roof, leaving him behind but taking something with him. Tucker wasn't sure what it was, his vison was too blurred by pain and his residing fear.

Footsteps followed, thumping and running, but Tucker refused to look, her heard voices shouting for help but he seemed to slip into a daze. _Phantom just killed people after they hurt me, and let me live..._ The words echoed through his head.

Somebody ran to his side, _Sam? It's Sam._ "Tucker!" She yelled, and he looked up at her a little with fear filled eyes. "He's alive! Oh, thank god! Help! I need some help over here!"

Another voice sound from behind him, _Mr. Lancer._ "...Twenty three more dead," He said before he began to list off names as somebody else wrote them down, "Starlette Night, or Star as the kids called her; Kwan Li; Valerie Gray; Thrash Gibbon; Eric Watterson whom the kids called 'Download'; Nvidia Sunrisk whom the kids called 'Vid'; Erika Wisse, Lucy Carey; Timothy Wardrop; Sara Eastley; Maylynn Smith; Cale Maker; David Henry; Paige Hemon; Matthew Bell; Abby Smirko; Josh Belanger; Brandon Baker; Claire Standring; Janae Watts; Anne Young; Jillian Bartell and Ian Stewart... That makes forty three lost to this killer. Dash Baxter, Amanda Gardiner and Tucker Foley lived, Paulina Sanchez is missing..." He trailed off as the sound of sirens became loud, the ambulance had arrived.

_I think we're going to need more than one... _Tucker thought, vaguely aware of the paramedics racing towards him.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Maddie

Maddie sat in her kitchen, absent-mindedly using a spoon to stir her coffee that had long ago gone cold.

_Nine weeks... Or would it be ten? Nine and a half, perhaps? What kind of mother am I that I can't even remember how long it's been... Since the last time I held my baby boy..._

Maddie placed her head in her hands, letting the spoon hit the edge of the mug. _Danny, I'm sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry..._

Though Maddie knew she was alone in her house, Jack was off trying to find that murderous ghost Phantom and Jazz was at school, she still held her tears in. It didn't feel right to cry, it was almost as if she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. Maddie could feel someone watching her, though she knew that nobody was there.

And then, as if cued, the sense of being watched disappeared. Maddie felt a few tears slip from her eyes before three slow knocks came from her front door. Maddie hesitated for a moment before standing up, hurriedly wiping her eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming," She muttered, and whoever was on the other side knocked once again. Raising her voice, Maddie called once again, "I'm coming!"

She pulled the door open, and stared wide-eyed at the person on the other side.

"V-Vlad?"

"Maddie," Vladimir Masters, her old college friend, had a sad smile. "My apologies, is this a bad time?"

"Oh, uh... No!" Maddie replied, taking a step back. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," Vlad replied, dusting off the side of his suit as he stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind him. "How are you?"

"Oh, I- I'm fine." Maddie replied, "I'm sorry that Jack and I weren't able to go to the college reunion, but it..." She trailed off, and Vlad nodded.

"It was too soon?" He finished, and Maddie nodded. "I understand. I heard about what happened with Daniel; you have my sincerest condolences. He had his entire life ahead of him."

Maddie nodded once again, "Yeah, he did... He was going to be an astronaut." She shook her head, "A-anyway, what are you doing in Amity Park? I would've thought, considering everything going on with the murders and all, that nobody would want to come here."

"As true as that may be, Maddie," Vlad replied, "I worry about you and Jasmine."

Maddie raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on Vlad's neglection her husband's name. "Yes, well, I appreciate it. However, all three of us are holding up as well as can be expected."

"Ah, yes, the three of you." Vlad's smile began to appear forced, "How is Jack...?"

"As well as can be expected, after everything that's happened." Maddie replied, "He should be home soon... Vlad, I'm sorry. I'm such a horrible hostess, I mean; it's been twenty years... How have you been?"

"As well as I can be, living alone in an oversized house I'm afraid, though I am much better off than you." Vlad spoke evenly, placing his hands together. "Maddie, I have a proposal for you. I'd like you and Jasmine to come to my mansion where you'll be safe from the horrors of this town."

Raising an eyebrow once more at the second neglect of her husband's name, Maddie decided once again to just let it slide. "That's a... A very nice offer, Vlad. Really, it is. However, I can't accept. Especially not... Considering the circumstances. We haven't seen you for twenty years, there's a ghost serial killer on the loose, and everything... With Danny..." She looked away, "I'm sorry, Vlad."

"I understand," Vlad placed a hand on her shoulder, "I shouldn't have brought it up. I apologize." He frowned, "But what, pray tell, do you mean by the serial killer being a ghost?"

"Phantom," Maddie replied, "That's apparently what they call him. From what we've learned, he's around the age of a young teen boy with white hair and green eyes. He wears a sweater covered in dried blood and hangs around with a blue ghost who seems to like boxes." Vlad raised an eyebrow, but allowed Maddie to continue. "From what's been reported, he's killed thirty teenagers. The reports say he used knives made from green energy, which Jack and I believe to be hardened ectoplasm. He slices open the arms of him victims... And leaves them to bleed out where they were attacked."

Vlad frowned, "Perhaps he has an obsession with pain?" He suggested, "After all, an obsession is what runs a ghost."

Maddie blinked in surprise, "Have you been continuing your research on the reasons behind ghosts since college? ...Didn't you say that you'd never take ghost hunting in a professional way?"

"In a way, yes," Vlad replied, "Though, it has become more of a hobby for me; just a way to pass the time. By no means is it my main focus. However, if you can learn a ghost's obsession, my research has shown that you can learn many things about them. Among those things is how to. for lack of better words, end them."

"Hold on," Maddie held up her hands, "You know how to end a ghost's existence? Don't you think that's something you should've mentioned before?"

"I wasn't sure if it was relevant," Vlad answered, pressing his hands together. "But I am now. If we can find out the obsession of this... _Phantom, _than we can figure out how to make him go against it. Most ghosts are ruled by their obsessions, and as such can be controled by them; going against it will end them. Well, that and completing it, though I don't believe we'll be able to dispose of him like that if we wish to spare more lives."

Maddie opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as their home phone rang. Mumbling her apologies to Vlad, she made her way into the kitchen and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Maddie," The voice belonged to her husband, and Maddie could detect something that she had rarely heard in his voice.

_Fear._

_Oh no._

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong?" She asked, leaning against the counter. "Are you okay?"

"Mads," Jack had to pause for a moment to breathe, "Phantom attacked Jazz's school."

Maddie was silent for a moment, waiting for it to click. When it did, her balance failed and Maddie was glad she had leaned against the counter for support before. "Phantom... He... _What? _Oh no, Jazz. Jack, is she okay?!" _Please let her be okay, please... I can't lose my little girl, too..._

"She's alive," Jack replied, and Maddie let out a sigh of relief. "She's in shock, but alive. I'm almost at the school, now. We'll be home in about ten minutes. I just... I just wanted to let you know."

There was a moment of silence before Maddie spoke up once more, "There's more to this story, isn't there?"

"Do you... Do you remember Tucker? Danny's old friend?" Jack asked, and Maddie nodded before remembering that Jack couldn't see her.

"Yeah, those two shared everything," Maddie mumbled, and then her eyes went wide. "Jack, was he...?!"

"From what Jazz said, he's alive." Jack replied, "He was in the middle of the attack, and he's injured, but he's alive."

Once again, Maddie let out a relieved breath. "Thank god for that."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "Listen, I'm at the school now. I'll see you soon, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Jack." Maddie replied, "Stay safe."

_Stay alive._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Clockwork

Floating in his lair, the Master of Time slowly lifted up his staff. He stared at it for a moment before bringing it quickly down onto his head. "How? How could I have made such a trivial mistake? How is it that I was so busy searching for his ghost that I ignored his ghost?! The Observants will kill me for this..."

Clockwork glanced towards the Timeline, Danny's ghost, known as 'Phantom' was flying around in a panic, and he seemed to be looking for something. _His rocket,_ the words pounded through his head.

"Maybe if he had that rocket, things would have gone differently with his most recent spree," Clockwork muttered as he watched Phantom fly around Amity Park. "That rocket his sister gave him seems to calm him down. Perhaps it reminds him of how he was as a human? No, that couldn't be right..."

A loud sigh escaped Clockwork as he leaned on his staff and one thought drifted through his mind; the Observants. They would make him intervene soon enough; just like they always did.

"I cannot believe that I messed this up!" Clockwork yelled as he turned into his child form. The great and powerful Master of Time almost like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. After a moment, Clockwork changed forms again. "Daniel... What went wrong?" He asked, suddenly calm. "Things were supposed to go better than this; you were supposed to be a hero... Not a murderer and a mass murderer at that. So what could have gone wrong?"

Changing the view of the Timeline so that it focused on the night everything went wrong, Clockwork frowned.

"Although this may seem unprofessional, I do believe it fits..." The Time Master muttered, "After all, it is true; he only had the one job."

* * *

Damn it somebody you had the one job and you failed. You're fired.

…Excuse me while I smile like an idiot for knowing who that somebody is.

Here's the lines, because apparently people like those!

_._

_Ghost,_ _the word echoed in his head. Ever since the girl, Amanda, had said a ghost attacked her, the theory had made more and more sense._ _First the suicide of that boy, and then a murderer shows up, it's just too much of a coincidence. They always say to expect the unexpected, after all._

_._

"_He's my son!" Jack protested, and the Box Ghost refused to look at the hunter. "Do you honestly think I'd hurt my son?!"_

_"Why not?" The Box Ghost replied, "From what I've learned from him, he was ignored. Nobody helped him when he needed it. You have my condolences, but not my respect."_

.

Before you assume anything about the next chapter, please realize that last chapter I was trying to use the lines to hint that Tucker would die. However, he's still alive. I'm a misleading little shit somedays.

So, guess what? We have some Danny and his rocket fanart on DeviantART! It's by the same person as the last piece of art was; my amazing co-author with art skills! Here's the link; art/Innocence-373650150

...What a wonderful site we have here which still won't let me post the full link.

Also go give LoveWritingStories' art some love, it needs some, because it's awesome! Also her go find the Danny Phantom story she's writing, called The Children's Song. Seriously, go love her art and her stories.

As always, reviews are what we want and flames are not! Flames will be thrown into a crowd of high school students while looking like food.


	11. Chapter 10: Words For The One With None

…What is this? Is this… Is this an update that isn't like a week after the other one?

Yes, yes it is. We're updating quicker now, because this story is actually fairly close to being finished. There's only a few more chapters and the Epilogue left.

…It seems oddly fitting that I'm listening to Tucker's theme song for this story as I write this note.

Be amazed while I have some cake and the Ghost Gabber swears a lot. Though, there is one character who we can all blame for that…

**Rated T for swears… And for cake.**

Onwards!

* * *

**Chapter 10;**

FBI Agent David Bechard

Agent Bechard stared at the disabled body of fourteen year old Paulina Sanchez. He stood in an alley way as other police officers moved around him, as if in a perfectly planned dance. The body was careless shoved behind a dumpster, although nothing could hide the stream of red. The girl didn't even look human anymore; limbs were piled on top of each other like the layers of a cake, iced with a bloody red coating. A river of the crimson liquid seemed to cover everything in sight. It splattered on the wall behind the body and flowed out to create a puddle around the victim. The limbs were cut too precisely to be made with any human weapon, yet the wounds were too rough to be caused by any type of machine.

_Ghost,_ the word echoed in his head. Ever since the girl, Amanda, had said a ghost attacked her, the theory had made more and more sense. _First the suicide of that boy, and then a murderer shows up, it's just too much of a coincidence. They always say to expect the unexpected, after all._

Bechard had remembered the names of the town's ghost hunters; taking out his cell phone he hit one of his speed dials. The phone began to ring.

"Agent Eleanor Francis speaking," A female voice replied.

"Why do you always answer like that even when you know it's me?" Bechard asked. Even through the phone he could feel the other agent roll her eyes.

"Because Bechard, I feel like it, now what do you want?"

"Read me the statements that the three kids, Gardner, uh- Baxter, and... Whoever the other was." He said, feeling bad for forgetting the kids name.

"Um, one minute, let me find them," There was a moment of silence over the phone. "Here they are. Amanda Gardner, Dash Baxter, and Tucker Foley," She said before taking a breath, "Well, 'Amanda Gardner; it was a ghost, he had white hair and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a white sweater and had cut marks all across his arms. I was watching the blue ghost look after the cuts when he saw me. That's when he attacked, it was a ghost.' Poor girl must have been really shaken up. 'Dash Baxter; I was just walking down the street like I normally would and Phantom just came out of nowhere, the ghost I mean, green glowing eyes and white hair that covered one. He was wearing a white hoodie. Somehow he made a knife from green glowing stuff in his hands. If that Manson hadn't have stepped in I would have died, only when she did, the ghost freaked and flew away.' Wow, two reports of a ghost attack, the description is the same." She said followed by the movement of papers.

"What about the other kid?" He asked. There was another brief moment of only paper moving before she spoke again.

"Tucker Foley; I was just at my locker and all of the popular kids were talking smack about my friend Danny, he died two months ago. I was about to leave when one of the football players pointed me out, and he hit me. I would have a lot more damage if Phantom hadn't appeared. At first I thought that he was going to kill me, but he didn't. I guess he was just trying to help or something, I mean, afterwards I think he checked to see if I was okay.' Hey, Bechard?" Agent Francis asked once she finished the boy's statement.

"Yeah?" He replied, barely listening due to the thoughts that engulfed his mind.

"We never released these statements, none of the victims were allowed to say what he looked like, and they didn't. So how can we have three different accounts of the same person, but all of them be wrong?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Easy," Agent Bechard replied. "We can't. All three can't be wrong, it probably is just too small..." He trailed off as the thoughts of ghosts swirled in his mind. _Impossible, isn't it? A ghost on its own is impossible, but a ghost that kills people?_ He then thought back to that boy who killed himself, _a ghost is the spirit of the dead_. "Look up Daniel Fenton." He told the agent on the other line. There was a moment of typing and clicking which sounded like it came from a computer.

"But we've already done that, I thought we decided that he might have been the first victim?" She replied, sounding honestly confused.

"We did, just read it," Bechard told her, and Agent Francis sighed.

"A fourteen year old boy from Amity Park that killed himself two months ago...I don't see how we can get anything new-" She started but was cut off.

"Keep reading," Bechard replied as calmly as he could while he let the words mix into his head.

"Fine... Fourteen year old boy that killed himself two months ago in Amity Park. He bled to death on his bedroom floor and was found the next day by his older sister. She was in the hospital for a few days suffering from shock. There was no suicide note found. The boy had deep cuts on both of his arms... We already knew that, just like the other victims. You still think he might be another victim, right?

"That or the murderer," Bechard replied with a hint of smugness in his voice. "Or, if it isn't him, it's another ghost, taking revenge for him. See, that's why I wanted you to read it."

Agent Francis ignored the implication of her stupidity as she spoke, "We'll have to do more research on ghosts... Wait, it says that Daniel Fenton's parents are ghost hunters, convenient huh?" Bechard laughed out loud.

"Maybe we should give them a call later, get some help to catch our murderer. But for now, get your butt on Google and find everything you can on ghosts okay? Now I've got to go and figure out if this body is part of his killing or not." Bechard told her before hanging up the phone; not even waiting for a reply.

_Back to this body, and this case._ He reminded himself as he took out the tape recorder he used to record his voice when looking at bodies.

"Teenaged girl, IDed as fourteen year old Paulina Sanchez. Hacked to pieces with the same blade as the other victims were killed with. Although this killing is strange, just as the killings at the school. Before, all of the victims had their arms cut open then bleed to death; it was almost ritualistic, just like most serial killers or mass murderers. At the school their throats were cut, most likely as a fast way of killing. But this, this killing was personal. This girl did not die peacefully, she was tortured for at least a dead and a half before being killed. If this was even was the same killer, he made sure she felt it for as long as he could..." Bechard trailed off as he remembered what that boy, Tucker, had said. She was pretty much a bully, she was probably one of the kids you bullied that Fenton the most, next to Dash Baxter. But Dash Baxter had lived, because Samantha Manson, who had been another of Fenton's friends, got between him and the murderer. Bechard stood up, unable to look at the body anymore, he needed a break. Slowly, he walked out of the alley way, passing other officers. _I need some coffee._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Box Ghost

"Phantom, look," The Box Ghost called, pointing up at the dark sky. "That clump of stars look like a rabbit."

Phantom gave the Box Ghost a weird look before rolling his eyes and lying on his back, holding his rocket close. The Box Ghost sighed, _well; this isn't going as well as I thought it would._

The two ghosts were currently sitting, well; Phantom was lying on the ground now, under a tree in a more natural area of Amity Park. The Box Ghost knew that it was currently best to keep his adopted charge busy, especially after the carnage Phantom had caused at the high school two days ago because of two very simple factors; he had lost his rocket and he was bored.

Phantom had returned from his attack on the school with a human girl, who he had tortured for a day and a half. That had confused the Box Ghost almost as much as the news reports he had heard afterwards from the news reporters; for many of the people there, Phantom had slit their throats. He had not cut open their arms and allowed them to bleed out as he had in the past; he had slit their throats and left them for dead.

And the girl he had taken away afterwards... The Box Ghost didn't even want to think about how she had died. _And I'd always thought the way he used to kill was gruesome... This wasn't caused by his obsession, there's no way it could be... No, the best I could say his reasons were for revenge. But for what? The one boy who survived his attack on the school, the one who broke his rib? Or that blond boy who had apparently suffered little more than a paper cut from when he was attacked by Phantom? _His thoughts were interrupted by a small thump, which the Box Ghost ignored. _And anyway, how could that one boy have gotten away with such a small injury? Someone must have gotten in the way, but who? Someone from his life as Danny Fenton? _Inwardly, the Box Ghost shuddered. There was just something eerie about his _ghostly _young charge being the dead son of two _ghost _hunters."Dude, say something. Being silent for all eternity or whatever is my thing." A metallic woman's voice spoke up, and the Box Ghost froze. Looking over at his young charge, he could see that Phantom had done the same. _What the hell? _"What the heck was that? Fear me."

"Phantom... What was that?" The Box Ghost asked, and the metallic voice spoke up once again.

"Phantom... What was that? Fear me." With that, both ghosts froze and looked over at each other. The Box Ghost opened his mouth to speak, and Phantom shook his head.

"No, don't say anything," The metallic voice started up again, "Whatever it is, it seems to be repeating whatever you say. ...Wait, I'm not saying anything. Why is it speaking for me?" Phantom's eyes went wide and he placed his hands over his face. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit... This is bad, bad, bad... I don't want to talk! Why is it talking for me?! I speak a super ancient language that almost nobody's ever heard of, for fuck's sake! Why is this happening?! Fear me."

The Box Ghost raised an eyebrow, "Phantom, was that... This... Is the thing that's doing this repeating what you're trying to say, too?"

Other than repeating what the Box Ghost had said and adding a 'fear me', the metallic voice was silent for a few long moments before it said, "No, it's obviously translating whatever's in the tree behind us is trying to say." Phantom removed his hands from his face and placed the rocket on the ground beside him before bashing both his hands to his face repeatedly. "Damn it! I can't even manage to keep quiet when it counts! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Fear me."

"Phantom, you're talking." The Box Ghost stated, and Phantom gave him an annoyed look as the metallic voice repeated what he had said.

"No shit," The metallic voice spoke up and Phantom winced, "Damn it! Why can't I stop? Why won't it stop talking for me?! I don't want to talk! I just want it to shut up so I can be quiet again! Fear me."

The Box Ghost raised an eyebrow, and then remembered what Phantom's note had shown him. "Phantom... I'm listening." He paused, and thought back to the long list of questions he had wanted to ask his young charge. "Why did you only give that one one blond boy, Baxter or whatever his name is, a little more than a paper cut when you attacked him? ...He did get that injury from you, right?"

Phantom stared at him with narrowed eyes as the voice repeated his question, and then the pause lasted for a few moments longer before the voice said, "Sam got in the way, she cared about me and I let her down. I won't hurt Sam... It's kind of weird that I know that now but I didn't when it happened..." His eyes went wide, "Shit! Why can't I just stay quiet like everyone fucking wanted?! Fear me."

"But why did you give him such a small injury?" The Box Ghost pressed, "It hardly takes you a minute to kill, so why was his injury so minor?"

The voice repeated what he had said, and Phantom looked around with a death glare.

"The second I figure out what's talking for me I'm going to rip it to shreds. Fear me."

"Phantom, answer the question." The Box Ghost spoke up again, and Phantom shook his head as the voice repeated the Box Ghost's statement.

"Uh-uh. No way. No talking from this ghost, nuh-uh, I am not telling you about how much I wanted to make him suffer and how much I would've if Sam hadn't stopped me..." Phantom frowned, "Aw, shit. Fear me."

The Box Ghost barely managed to find his victorious smirk. _Now I'll be able to get some answers... About everything I've been wondering. Well, except for his death. I'm not asking about that._

"Why did you want to make him suffer?"

After repeating what the Box Ghost had said, Phantom placed his hands over his ears as the voice started talking for him. "Not talking, not talking, la la la la la la la la! If I can't hear it, it isn't happening! I'm not a monster; I just really hate the bastard for some reason! La la la la la la la la! ...Wait. Fuck, I did it again. Damn it, damn it all! Fear me."

"Why did you chop up that girl?" The Box Ghost asked, and waited for the metallic voice to finish before he listened for Phantom response.

"Maybe this'll all shut up if I sing a song," The voice mused for Phantom, who was standing up with his rocket in hand. "Nah, that won't work. Paulina was a bitch. A hot bitch, but a bitch. After everything she did she deserves what she got. Damn it! Why can't I do anything right?! I fucking fail at not even doing anything! Fear me."

"Phantom, please," The Box Ghost frowned, "Why do you attack all the other ghosts that come here?"

The metallic voice was silent for Phantom's side of the conversation for a few moments before the voice spoke again, "Fuck this shit. Where the hell is the thing that's speaking for me? There is no way it's another person or ghost doing this, no way no fucking how. I don't like ghosts in my town, though I deal with you because you gave me a name. Fear me."

The Box Ghost sighed and opened his mouth to ask another question, but a strange action from Phantom cut him off. The young ghost dove over him, landing underneath the next tree over. He pulled something out from the roots, and held it up victoriously. It appeared to be some sort of metal device with two green light bulbs.

"Phantom, what is that?" The Box Ghost asked, floating over.

"Phantom, what is that? Fear me." The metallic voice spoke up, the lights on the device flashing. Phantom fumbled the device and the Box Ghost backed up, both ghosts fixing each other with wide eyes moments after.

"What the hell is this? How did it get under that tree halfway through our talk when nobody but us has been here? Fear me." The device spoke up after a moment, and Phantom was frowning as he stared at it.

And then somebody cleared their throat, causing both ghosts to freeze. Slowly, both the Box Ghost and Phantom looked upwards. In the tree above them was a large human dressed in orange, holding on to a branch for dear life. Looking down at them, his face was dead serious. "May I have my Ghost Gabber back now, ghost?"

Phantom stared at the jump suited man with wide eyes for a few moments, and the Box Ghost froze. It took a moment, but he recognized the man in the tree as the same one who had pointed a weapon at them when they first came out of the portal; a ghost hunter. Not only that, but the Box Ghost was willing to bet that this was Jack Fenton.

_Father to Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton._

_...That's Phantom's dad._

Phantom had lowered his head and pulled the hood of his sweater down more. After a moment, the device, the 'Ghost Gabber', spoke. "No. Fear-" It never got to finish before Phantom had created an ecto-knife and stabbed it. He let his weapon disappear, but they soon began to form again. Phantom's frown deepened, and he shot off into the night sky. With a sigh, the Box Ghost went to follow, but stopped. He looked back at Phantom's dad, and frowned. It didn't seem right, he needed to say something...

"Jack Fenton?" The Box Ghost called, and the human looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want, spook?"

"To offer my condolences," Jack's eyes widened, and the Box Ghost lowered his eyes. "Your son was young, had he not died like that... He would've been a hero. I'm sorry he died. I'm sorry your family had to go through so much pain. ...I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You have my condolences." He turned away and was about to fly off, but a shout from Jack stopped him.

"Hey, wait!" The Box Ghost, against his better judgement, obeyed. "You talk like you know him! Is my son...? Is Danny Fenton a ghost? Do you know him? Do you know where he is?!"

"...He formed in the lair of the Master of Time," The Box Ghost finally decided on saying, "I can't say any more about the matter; you are a ghost hunter, after all."

"He's my son!" Jack protested, and the Box Ghost refused to look at the hunter. "Do you honestly think I'd hurt my son?!"

"Why not?" The Box Ghost replied, "From what I've learned from him, he was ignored. Nobody helped him when he needed it. You have my condolences, but not my respect." With that, he flew off, _now, where'd Phantom go...?_

* * *

Danny you horrible child, you used so many swears. What would your father say- oh wait, he was creeping you from a tree all along! Imagine how awkward it would've been if the Box Ghost started calling Danny by Danny instead of Phantom during that conversation.

So, Paulina Cake anyone? It's iced in blood and tastes like human remains! :3

You have just got to love LoveWritingStories descriptions. She writes about human bodies becoming cakes iced in blood while I write about Danny swearing his face off via the Ghost Gabber.

So, the lines!

_._

"_Oh, my apologies, Phantom," Vlad taunted, "Is this yours?"_

_Standing up and floating off of the roof, Phantom nodded._

"_In that case," Vlad smirked, "Come get it."_

_._

_The Box Ghost remained silent, clearly wondering if Phantom would mind him telling her. After a moment, he spoke, "I can't tell you much, mostly because I'm not even sure of most of it. What I can tell you is why he doesn't talk, if you'd really like to know at least. You see, it isn't exactly pleasant." _

_Jazz meet his eyes with an intense stare, "I need to know," She said at last. "He's my brother. I need to know what happened."_

_._

Vlad you little shit, you're going to do something horrible to Danny next chapter, aren't you? …Anyone who read my Handcuffs prompt for Phanniemay probably knows that already, though.

Also we finally reveal why Danny isn't too fond of talking! Yay, bonding!

As always, reviews are something we love and want! Flames, however, will be used by LoveWritingStories to make a cake. Just like Paulina was. =3


	12. Chapter 11: A Reason Why

Welcome to What to do When Your House has a Power Outage Which Prevents You from Using the Internet and You Become Very Thankful for Having a Laptop! I'm your host, Hollyflash, and today we will be posting the next chapter of Spiral! …Well, at least we will once my internet comes back.

Anyways, theme song, go!

"**Cute little dead people lying on the ground,**

**Look at them falling from the clouds.**

**Watch them bleed, hear them squeal,**

**As their skin begins to peel.**

**Cute little dead people lying on the ground,**

**Look at them falling from the clouds."**

…There are days when I honestly wonder about what the heck is wrong with my mind.

So, in this chapter we get proof that Vlad is a horrible hybrid and the Box Ghost reveals some stuff. Also Danny kills some more. :3

* * *

**Chapter 11;**

Vlad

Vlad Masters was no ordinary human. In fact, he wasn't even human. Thanks to an accident in college caused by none other than Jack Fenton, he was half ghost.

He hadn't forgiven him for that, not even after twenty years.

_However, that isn't important now._

In his ghost form of Vlad Plasmius, Vlad stood on the roof of the Fenton family's house. He held several papers, each detailing information about two things; the possibility of Maddie's son being a ghost and the ghostly killer in Amity Park, Phantom. After all, he had come here to find out about both of those things. It could lead to him accomplishing both of his goals; with Phantom he could kill Jack and with her son's ghost he could make Maddie his.

_Rather simple, actually. All the information gathered points towards young Daniel being a ghost and Phantom seems to have an obsession with causing others pain._

Setting down his notes, Vlad flew off to the side. _And now to wait._

He wasn't waiting very long.

Within minutes, Phantom had flown over to the roof. He sat with his arms crossed, looking a lot like pouting child. _Well, he is physically a teenager, after all._

Phantom set his rocket off to the side and leaned back on the roof, suddenly frowning. He rolled onto his side to grab the notes Vlad had left behind, and Vlad spotted his chance. He flew forward and grabbed the rocket Phantom seemed to treasure before retreating back. Phantom sat up with a look on his face that seemed to be crossed between surprise and horror as he stared at the rocket Vlad now held in his hands.

"Oh, my apologies, Phantom," Vlad taunted, "Is this yours?"

Standing up and floating off of the roof, Phantom nodded.

"In that case," Vlad smirked, "Come get it."

With those three words the chase was on.

Vlad darted off into the night, Phantom following close behind. Vlad quickened his pace until he had reached an alley, where he pulled a small device from one of his ghostly pockets. He noticed Phantom swooping towards him, and with a laugh, Vlad tossed the device toward Phantom.

It burst into power-repressing handcuffs, which latched around Phantom's wrists. The young ghost fell, landing on his side in the alley.

Vlad smirked as he floated down to the ground, this had honestly been much simpler than he had thought it would. _Who knew that such a small model could make my job so much easier?_

He wondered briefly where the ghost had found such an item, but dismissed it; it was just a toy, it couldn't be important, just some trinket that the ghost had become attached to.

And now, this young ghost, this murderer, sat helpless in front of him with power-recessing handcuffs. The ghost, this _Phantom _was hardly as much of a threat as everyone was making him sound.

_Oh, look at the little ghost, just sitting there being petrified with fear... Or anger, it doesn't matter to me._

"I'll make this quick," Vlad spoke simply, "I know you kill people. I know it has to do with your obsession. What I don't know is what your obsession is. And that, Phantom, is something I'd like to know."

Phantom didn't say anything, but then again, he hadn't expected the ghost to. He had heard rumors of Phantom's silence, or rather, reluctance to actually talk. Apparently that obnoxious Fenton invention- Ghost Gabber, wasn't it? -had been able to translate the way he spoke as if it was normal ghost language instead of some ancient nonsense.

"Very well, if you won't cooperate..." Pulling a remote from his ghostly pocket, Vlad pressed a large button. From the handcuffs a burst of electricity came forth, and Phantom's mouth opened into a soundless scream as the hood of his sweater fell back.

The young ghost fell forward with his eyes closed and his face twisted in pain, and Vlad repressed a smirk.

"Now, will you-" He cut off, staring at Phantom's arms. On the right, Phantom's sleeve had been pushed back, revealing a long, gruesome cut which bleed both green and red.

_His death wound._

_He kills by inflicting others with his death wound? Why would...?_

_...Hold on, a wound like that would be suicide. Phantom killed himself? I never would've pegged him for the type to take the same way out as... Maddie's son had..._

Vlad frowned and moved closer to Phantom, who was reaching up to pull down the sweater's hood, but he pushed the ghost's hands away. Slowly, Vlad reached into the back of his sweater, and pulled forth a tag attached to the back of the sweater Phantom wore.

His breath caught in his throat as he noticed two initials written on it in pen; _JF._

JF. Jasmine Fenton.

_...Jasmine is very much alive, but her brother... Killed himself a little more than two months ago..._

Letting go of the sweater and taking a quick step back, he let out a disbelieving gasp. "_Daniel? _Daniel Fenton?"

Phantom's wide, fearful eyes and the fact that the ghost began to struggle more so against the handcuffs that blocked the use of his powers was all the answer Vlad needed.

"Phantom is Daniel?" Vlad spoke, barely believing the words as he said them. "Daniel is Phantom?"

The ghost of Maddie's son began to struggle more, swinging his arms around and bashing the cuffs against the wall behind him. Vlad took a step back as the young ghost did it once again; causing the handcuffs on the hand Phantom had smashed to break. He stood up, shaking, and Vlad took another step back.

"...We can work this out?" He offered, and Phantom created one of his infamous ecto-knives. He used it to cut the cuff off of his other wrist, and created a weapon around his other now free hand. A murderous look appeared in Phantom's face, any his eyes went blank.

_...Apparently not._

Vlad backed up as Phantom walked closer towards him, after a moment, Vlad ran into a wall. Fear began to settle in, every report said once Phantom had you, you were good as dead.

Phantom looked at him for a moment before his mouth twitched; it was almost as if he were smiling without actually smiling. That was when he grabbed Vlad's arm with immense strength. Vlad struggled, but it was no use, Phantom didn't even bother to cover the older man's mouth with ectoplasm, it was as if the young ghost liked to hear him scream. "Daniel please! We can talk about this!" Vlad shouted.

Phantom's only reply was to dig his blade deeply into the sensitive flesh of Vlad's forearm; he cut through a vein which caused blood to squirt from the wound. Vlad struggled more as pain and fear petrified him, but it didn't stop him from reverting to his human form. Every single mistake he ever made began to flash before his eyes.

Phantom's attack seemed far more vicious than any before had, he seemed to be beginning to like killing. Vlad only could move and struggle for a little longer. Pain filled him like a glass of water. Phantom let go of him and Vlad fell to the ground, unable to move. Blood spilled out around him. Nobody would find him until at least morning, and Vlad knew it. He was dying. Phantom stood watching him before turning to look around, grabbing his rocket, he flew away. And then Vlad's world went black.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jazz

It was midnight when Jazz Fenton finally managed to settle down and start her homework. Her father, Jack Fenton had kept the family busy as he told them about what had happened with the ghost gabber. The one thing that really got Jazz was how he freaked out about talking. Her little brother could talk, just wouldn't, but why?

Suddenly, exhaustion flooded her. Jazz would have to be awake in just a few short hours for school the next day; teachers were pretty lenient on homework anyways. After all, a fair amount of the school was dead.

_I'm not going to do my homework tonight, I need sleep._ She thought.

Just like every night, Jazz stood up and walked out of her door. Following the hallway, she came to a door she knew all too well, Danny's room. Carefully opening it, a sight shocked Jazz. Danny sat with his back leaning against his bed. The old puddle of his blood still lay stained into the carpet next to him.

"Danny?" Jazz asked, just to make sure that she wasn't imagining him there. He looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

"Danny, what is it?" She asked him as she walked closer to her little brother.

Danny shrugged, still looking upset. Jazz carefully put her hand on his shoulder before noticing he was fiddling with something in his hands. Something small, silver, sharp, and dipped in dried blood.

"Danny..." Jazz trailed off as she touched his hands. Gently, she took a small silver razor blade from his hands. "You shouldn't be playing with this." Jazz told him in a hurt voice. That small razor blade with the thing that took her brother from her.

Danny only shrugged again. Together, they sat in silence for a moment before the curiosity began to become too much; Jazz had to know.

"Danny?" She asked him as she tried to think of the right words. He looked up at her, as if praying she wouldn't ask, yet he knew she would. "Danny why? Why did you kill yourself?" She asked him, trying to stay strong.

He didn't answer.

"Danny please!" Jazz pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. She had stay strong for far too long, she had been left to wonder for far too long. "Why won't you tell me?! Why don't you talk?!"

Of course, he didn't answer. Part of Jazz knew he wouldn't, suddenly an anger started to build inside of her. "Why! Why would you leave us when you knew we loved you?!" She screamed, and Danny looked away. "Why didn't you just tell us something was wrong?! Why didn't you just talk to us! I don't understand! Why did you leave us?! You're so selfish!"

Within a moment, another ghost came through the wall, "Phantom?" The Box Ghost asked. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you since you left the park!"

Phantom looked at him, clearly angry, before turned and flying away through an open window. Jazz just stared before standing up.

"Danny!" She shouted into the night air after the fast spirit of her brother. "Danny don't you leave me! Answer me goddammit! Danny answer me! Why did you do it?! Why won't you tell me?! Why won't you talk?!" She kept yelling until there was no chance of hearing him.

"I can tell you..." The Box Ghost said, causing Jazz to jump and turn to him. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears and her throat was sore from yelling. "Why he doesn't talk, I mean..." He trailed off and Jazz looked at him.

"Why?" She asked in a broken and saddened voice.

The Box Ghost remained silent, clearly wondering if Phantom would mind him telling her. After a moment, he spoke, "I can't tell you much, mostly because I'm not even sure of most of it. What I can tell you is why he doesn't talk, if you'd really like to know at least. You see, it isn't exactly pleasant."

Jazz meet his eyes with an intense stare, "I need to know," She said at last. "He's my brother. I need to know what happened."

The Box Ghost sighed and looked away from here before speaking. "It's rare. I've only heard of it happening a few times in history. When a young being, child or teenager aged, dies from suicide it's mostly because they weren't listened to. The same goes for Phantom- Danny," He corrected himself. "Normally when a ghost first spawns, they spawn in another spirit's lair or relatively close to it. According to customs, that ghost must take care of the younger one until they can move onto their own lair. You see, most of the time, those ghosts becomes friends, and in the case of suicide, the younger ghost is listened too, so this doesn't happen..." He told her.

"... I'm confused, what does this ghost custom stuff have to do with Danny?" Jazz said, not really understanding a thing he said.

"When Danny was a new ghost, he wasn't listened to like he should have been. I don't know the details, but he was ignored when it counted, twice." Said the Box Ghost.

"I still don't understand, why doesn't he talk?!" Jazz shouted, getting annoyed.

"He wasn't listened to in life, so he doesn't see any reason to talk in death. The fact that he was completely ignored by the ghost whose lair he spawned in doesn't help at all. And his obsession with forcing others to live through pain like his doesn't help at all." The Box Ghost said at last.

Jazz stopped for a moment, trying to understand what was said. _Oh god, it's my fault, it really is my fault..._

The Box Ghost watched Jazz as she began to cry with full understanding. He turned and flew out the open window. Leaving Jazz alone, engulfed in her tears.

* * *

Yes, Vlad was pretty much just there to die. Poor Vladdie, he didn't really want to hurt Maddie's son and now he's lying dead in an alleyway.

Congratulations to **MugetsuPipefox**, who guessed correctly about why Danny doesn't like to talk! What Danny showed the Box Ghost was just a word scrambled version of 'I wasn't listened to in life, so why should I speak in death?' As a reward, they shall be showered in love… And Paulina cake. Also a hug, because your intrest in my stories made me happy. ^^

And now, lines! Let's see what I can get with my missing internet, shall we?

_._

_She finally understood why Danny had died, why he felt not listened too, and why he killed. And then, the anger set in._

_._

_Can't they just give it a rest? The kid is dead because of us, we can at least give him some respect._

_._

"_He trusted you." She repeated, "He fucking trusted you, _. He was your best friend!"_

_._

I literally had to screw over copy and paste to get these. It was depressing. And then I screwed over posting someone's name. Me and power outages create amusing combinations.

Reviews are nice, but flames will be used to provide power to my house!

…Crap, now that these notes are done, I have nothing to do. And this is where the problems arise.


	13. Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out

/Pokes chapter/ … I think it's done.

Oddly enough, that's almost exactly how I bake.

Anyway, now that I apparently reusing my jokes, welcome to a chapter that is up late because high school is evil. Also the grade twelve grad pranks were to write on the lockers, windows, doors, elevator… etcetera, etcetera. LoveWritingStories and I ended up staying after school to help clean it up because we felt bad for the custodians.

Anyway, fun fact! This story is almost done; there are two, maybe three, chapters and an epilogue left. Be amazed, I know I am.

So, in this chapter we find out who it was that had one job! Also Tucker thinks that they're in a fictional reality. For the record, Emilie Johntson and Kelsie Allen are not our real names; they're just some we decided to use.

Anyways, onwards to LoveWritingStories' favorite chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12;**

Jazz

Jazz woke early in the morning, about an hour before she would have to leave for school. The pre-dawn sun filtered through her window just enough to cast an eerie gloom over her bedroom. Sitting up, Jazz realized that something had woken her up, a noise.

It sounded almost like... Scratching, and the sound itself came from Danny's bedroom. Carefully, Jazz got out of bed and slipped on a pair of light blue bunny slippers that Danny had gotten her for Christmas one year. Walking slowly towards her bedroom door, she opened it. The sound was louder in the hallway, echoing through the mostly empty house. Jazz's father, Jack, would be snoring; making it impossible for her parents to hear.

"Danny?" She called quietly as she walked closer to his bedroom door. The sound was even louder as she pressed her face against the wooden board. Moving her hand to the door knob, she turned it.

Danny's bedroom was dark and the curtains were drawn closed. Dust drifted through the air around her and the irony smell of blood still lingered. "Danny?" She called quietly once again, the noise stopped suddenly.

There was movement on the other end of the room from Jazz, a shadow seemed to turn and face her. Fear paralyzed Jazz for a moment; somebody was in her house. For that moment she forgot all about her brother and the idea of ghosts, all she knew was that somebody was in her home.

After a moment the fear dissipated, Jazz slowly reached her hand towards the light switch which was positioned conveniently next to her on the wall.

With a simple flick, the lights come on, covering the room in an unnatural electric glow. Jazz looked to where the shadow had been, sure enough it was Danny.

The young ghost of her brother stood facing her. He stood calmly in front of word which he had carved deeply into the wall of his bedroom. He looked at Jazz before holding up the razor which she had taken from him the night before, it reflected the light back towards Jazz; calling her attention back towards her dead brother. Danny place the razor on top of what looked to be his cell phone, which had been missing since his death, and then he flew away.

It took Jazz a long moment to register what had happened, the words carved into the wall seemed confusing at first until Jazz put it together. Regardless, she still had unanswered questions. Taking out her cell phone, Jazz snapped a picture of the words before putting it away.

Before she could leave, the reflective razor caught her view once again. It wasn't until that moment that she realized that she was crying. Wiping her eyes, Jazz avoided the words scratched permanently into the wall and walked towards the razor. She had been right, it did lay above Danny's cell phone. With a shaking hand Jazz picked up the phone and checked the text messages. The last sent one caught her eyes, it was probably sent just minutes before Danny had died. She clicked and read the text.

Between the four simple words carved into the wall and the text she had just read, the world made sense again. She finally understood why Danny had died, why he felt not listened too, and why he killed. And then, the anger set it.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dash

Dash Baxter sat with what the former popular kids and dubbed the "band geeks." Former popular kids because they were all currently dead and awaiting a proper funeral. He sighed as he used his fork to push around the slop that lay on his plate. Star and Kwan's throats had been cut, and Paulina had been found dismembered in an alley way. For some reason, Phantom had been avoiding Dash. Although in his mind, Dash deserved to die more than anybody else, it was his fault that Danny Fenton was dead, he was to blame. If he hadn't started the bullying in the first place then it nothing would have ever happened. Danny would still be alive and maybe Phantom wouldn't kill anyone, after all, from what Dash had heard Phantom came from an invention created by Danny's parents so that they could possibly find their son's ghost. Glancing towards the other end of the lunchroom, Dash saw Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, their relationship had been fragile since the death of their friend, and Tucker's injuries couldn't have helped that.

Dash couldn't deny that he felt horrible, there was something about the murders and deaths that made him want to blame himself. Of course there had always been rumors, thing like:

"Phantom must be related to Danny somehow and is taking revenge."

"Phantom must have killed himself to and is taking revenge for Danny."

Or, and this was one that Dash believed had once been intended as a joke, "Phantom is Danny."

That last one had been pretty much ignored; nobody would want to admit such a thing. Just like nobody was willing to take the blame for his death. Everyone just hide behind their fake smiles and made fun of him even after he was dead. _Can't they just give it a rest? The kid is dead because of us, we can at least give him some respect._

Suddenly, Dash's attention was drawn to a yell that came from Danny's older sister, Jazz Fenton, as the girl stormed into the cafeteria. Her hair was messed up and she was dressed in clothes that seemed too relaxed and out of place for Casper High's golden girl. _Are those her pajamas?_

Suddenly, Dash found himself reaching up to cover his ears with Jazz's shout of a name. "TUCKER FOLEY!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam

Sam sat across the table from Tucker, picking at her fruit salad while her friend devoured some type of Cafeteria slop. They had shown up early to buy breakfast, even though Sam had protested that Tucker stay home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She pressed for what must have been the fourth time since they got to school. "If you need to, you can use my phone to give your mom a call to come get you."

"Sam, I promise, I'm _fine,_" Tucker sighed, rolling his eyes. "I just broke a rib, and that wasn't even from Phantom! That was from somebody else, and it doesn't matter anymore. It's not like they'll be able to hurt me ever again..."

"Yeah..." Sam mumbled, reaching for her container of soy milk. "Tucker, I've been meaning to ask... Why were they all attacking you? The A-listers, I mean. What happened to cause them all to hurt you?"

Tucker rubbed his injured rib for a few seconds before shaking his head, "It was nothing. I just called Star a whore, that's all."

Sam nearly did a spit take with her milk, "_You _called _Star _a _whore?! _You. Not anyone else, _you? _I don't disagree with you at all, but seriously, did you actually say that?! I thought you had a crush on her!"

Tucker nodded, looking down at his breakfast slop. "Though I could've sworn only Danny knew about that, but yeah. But she and the others were talking shit about you and Danny and I couldn't take it... Any feelings I had for her or Paulina disappeared, I snapped, they started beating me up, and then Phantom showed up."

"Tucker..." Sam spoke slowly, "He probably just wanted to kill some more and saw people in a crowd."

"I don't think so," Tucker muttered, "I mean, he came afterwards to check if I was okay. He didn't hurt me at all, Sam, there's something deeper here that we're missing."

"Then how do you explain why he had never attacked people who weren't alone before then, huh?" Sam replied, "He got more confident with his killings after the attack on the school. Paulina was _dismembered._ Also there's been eleven more dead since that day, Tucker, _eleven. _Robert Semenchuk, Ethan Salisbury, Grayson Gellately, Barrett Sheen, Jesse Bootland, Charlie Titterington, Paige Goertzen, Keenan Maxwell, Ricky Marsh, Kelsie Allen, and Emilie Johntson." She paused, "Those last two kind of defied Amanda's idea about the killings, didn't they? If they saw any type of bullying, they tried to stop it. Plus they usually just faded into the background, when they were separated or weren't talking about killing things, fanfiction, bunnies, or cake, that is."

Tucker took a bite of his slop, "I think they were the authors."

Sam nearly choked on her breakfast, "What?! Oh for the love of god, Tucker, for the last time; we aren't in a fictional reality!"

"You see, that's just what the authors would make you say if we were in one!" Tucker shot back, pointing an accusing finger at Sam. The two stayed in the same position for a few moments before Tucker's hand moved slowly back to his side. "It's not the same without Danny saying that the authors also would've made me say that."

Sam forced a smile, "It'll be okay, Tucker. Once I get proof that Phantom-"

"-He didn't kill Danny, Sam. We... I did. For not realizing he needed help before it was too late."

"Prove it, Tucker." She challenged, and Tucker twirled his fork in his slop. "Anyway, once we do that, the Fentons will be more focused on capturing him. Once that's done, Danny's ghost will be able to come through without any fear of being hurt by his killer."

"...You're such an idealist," Tucker sighed, "But really, Sam. Phantom didn't kill Danny."

"Well, he didn't kill himself." Sam replied, "I know Danny. You do too. He would never, not ever in a million years, kill himself." She picked up a piece of fruit from her salad. "So are you _sure _you don't want to go home?"

"Sam," Tucker groaned, "For the last time, I'm-"

"TUCKER FOLEY!"

Being cut off by the shout of his name, Sam watched as Tucker turned quickly to face the source. It was Danny's sister Jazz; half in tears, half looking like she was going to rip him apart limb by limb.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Tucker asked, his voice shaking ever-so-slightly. "D-did something happen?"

Jazz's reply was to throw her cell phone into Tucker's lap. "He _trusted _you! You bastard, he trusted you! He didn't want this, and you let it happen!"

Sam leaned forward, trying to see what was on Jazz's phone which had caused Tucker to suddenly become tense. "J-Jazz, I- I... What even is this?!"

"Don't pretend that you don't know!" Jazz shouted, causing multiple people in the room to turn towards her. "Don't pretend that you don't know what you've done, Tucker! He trusted you! You were his best friend! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"It does, but this doesn't make sense." Tucker replied, placing the phone face-down on the table. Jazz stared at him with murder in her eyes.

"And could you please calm down?" Sam spoke up, "You're... You're kind of causing a scene. People are staring."

"Calm down?" Jazz mocked, "_Calm down?! _No, _Samantha, _I will not calm down! My brother is dead, for God's fucking sake, and his killer is free!" She motioned around the room, "So let them stare! Let them see justice for the death of my brother and everyone Phantom has killed!"

Sam bit back a protest at the use of her full name once she had heard Jazz mention justice for everyone Phantom had killed. _Did she find proof? Wait, why's she yelling at Tucker? This doesn't make sense!_

"Jazz, you aren't making any sense!" Tucker protested, "Yes, everyone Phantom has killed deserves justice! But what does he have to do with anything?! He couldn't have killed Danny, there's no way!"

"Of course he didn't!" Jazz snapped as Sam reached for the older girl's phone, "Phantom couldn't have killed Danny! There's no way that would've happened!"

With a confused glance towards the two, Sam pulled the phone close to her. Flipping it over, she saw a picture of a wall she recognized from Danny's bedroom. Only there was a very large change, four simple words were carved into the wall:

'_I didn't mean too_'.

..._What?_

"Jazz, please, you aren't making any sense!" Tucker pleaded, "Just calm down and explain what you mean! First you're saying that Phantom killed Danny, now you're saying there's no way that could've happened? What?"

"When the hell did I ever say Phantom killed Danny?!" Jazz burst out in reply, "That's impossible! Phantom is Danny!"

The entire room went pin-drop silent for a few long moments before Sam muttered, "No. No, no, no, no, no! Phantom is a murderous, mindless, killing... Ghost! Danny is shy, sweet, funny, sarcastic, and would never purposely hurt anyone!"

"You think he kills by choice?" Jazz shouted, "It's his obsession! He has to make others feel the pain he went through; otherwise he'll be fall from existence! I know this because my parents want to destroy him by making his go against his obsession! But even with that, he's still Danny! He's still the kid who died because you couldn't get off your ass to save him!"

Tucker's eyes were wide, "I... I... Jazz, what did I do?!"

Jazz pulled something from her back pocket- a cell phone that had blood on one side. "He trusted you." She repeated, "He fucking trusted you, Tucker. You were his best friend!" With that, she threw the phone at him. He fumbled it, and Sam leaned forward as the phone fell into Tucker's lap. "He wanted you to save him. He begged you to _help _him! And you ignored him. You let him die."

Tucker pushed a few buttons on Danny's phone, and Sam blinked in surprise as it came up to a page of sent texts. On it, there was one from the day Danny was found dead, sent at about 11:45 in the morning. It had been sent to Tucker.

Any self-control Sam had left in her was gone within moments. "Tucker, what the fuck did you do?!"

"I... I..." Tucker stammered, "I didn't- I never got the text! I never- I would've- oh god, I could've..."

Danny's text, among spelling errors and abbreviations, had read something horrible;

'_Tucker, I'm bleeding. I think I'm going to die. I don't want to die. Help me, please, I don't want to die._'

* * *

...Lines.

_._

_"I- I don't know!" Tucker protested, staring at Danny's blood-covered phone. "Oh god, I swear, I didn't know..."_

_"Well, because of your ignorance," Jazz spat, "My little brother and so many more are dead. Dead, Foley, dead! It's your fault! You could've stopped this! Danny put his trust in you, you... You rat! You killed Danny Fenton! You're the reason everyone has died! For the love of god, Tucker, you had one goddamn fucking job!_"

_._

_Phantom lunged for his rocket, which resulted to the young ghost falling off the roof and nearly to the ground when the Box Ghost moved out of the way. He would've laughed at Phantom's reaction, but instead he realized that the young ghost didn't look his usual monotone or annoyed._

_Instead he looked moments away from forming his ecto-knives with a guilty yet somewhat amused look on in his eyes._

_._

"_Tomorrow..." Clockwork trailed off. "Tomorrow I fix my mistakes." He looked back at the Timelines, trying to take comfort in the words of a lie that held none. "Everything is as it should be."_

_._

Please review and please no flames.


	14. Chapter 13: It Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Say it together everyone, "Dammit Tucker, you had one job!"

So, remember many chapters ago when I made a comment about AU stories having an AU? Yeah, the AU was Tucker getting the text. If that had happened, LoveWritingStories and I decided a while ago that either Danny would've explained everything to Tucker and not become a ghost when he died (because he was listened to, unlike in this, hmm?) or Tucker would've managed to get an ambulance for Danny in time and Danny would've explained everything to Tucker. I think Danny ended up living and becoming a doctor in the second one, though I may be wrong…

Of course, suppose Clockwork hadn't failed and actually paid attention to Danny. If any ghost could stand a chance at changing another's obsession, it would be the Master of Time.

Instead everyone failed, and Danny became Phantom. A ghost who has to kill… And then the Box Ghost's scene happens.

And then everybody you ever loved dies.

Onwards, to the story where everything Spiraled array because Tucker never got a text! and some other stuff, but yeah, that.

Once again, one job Tucker, one job.

* * *

**Chapter 13;**

Tucker

'_I didn't mean to'. _

'_Tucker, I'm bleeding. I think I'm going to die. I don't want to die. Help me, please, I don't want to die.'_

_Oh god, _Tucker thought, _oh god, it really is all my fault... How could I have ignored him?! I could've saved him. I let my best friend die._

"He didn't want to die," Jazz's voice was eerily calm. "Danny texted you, _begging _you to save him. You never replied. You let my brother die." With that, the calmness broke. "You asshole! You let Danny die! YOU LET YOUR BEST FRIEND DIE! No wonder he thinks he wasn't listened to in life! No wonder he wants other people to know what his pain was! You killed him! My baby brother begged for your help and you left him to die!"

Tucker took in a shaky breath, _she's right. Oh God, she's right. I killed Danny. I should've guessed that he wouldn't kill himself. Oh God, I should've known that no matter what Danny wouldn't have killed himself! He was my best friend! My best friend and I left him to die... Oh God, Danny, I'm so sorry! I never got the text! I would've- I could've- I was going to help you! I was! But I never got the text... _"Oh God, this is all my fault..."

"You think?!" Sam burst out, "What the hell, Tucker! He begged you to help him! He was bleeding out on his floor and asked you to save him! How could you have ignored that?!"

"I- I don't know!" Tucker protested, staring at Danny's blood-covered phone. "Oh god, I swear, I didn't know..."

"Well, because of your_ ignorance_," Jazz spat, "My little brother and so many more are dead. Dead, Foley, dead! It's your fault! You could've stopped this! Danny put his trust in you, you... You rat! _You_ killed Danny Fenton! You're the reason everyone has died! For the love of God, Tucker, you had one goddamn fucking job!"

Looking down at the text, Tucker felt a few tears run down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know... I- I never got the text..."

The room had fallen nearly silent as everyone who hadn't been a part of the argument stared at the three who had been in shock, not even the sound of the bell calling everyone to their classes managed to pull anyone away. They were too busy staring at the crying techno geek, the panting golden girl with silent tears, the Goth girl who kept muttering under her breath, "No, it's not true. No. No, it isn't, it isn't true."

They stayed like that for a good few minutes before the Vice Principal, Mr. Lancer, entered the room. He demanded to know what was going on, and the reply he got came from one Dash Baxter.

"Fenton didn't mean to die. He didn't mean to become Phantom."

Additional information came from a Nathan Lester; "He sent Tucker Foley a text and begged him to save him."

Some more came from Mitchell 'Mikey' Smithy; "But Foley ignored it and let him die."

"Now Fenton's ghost, Phantom," A student named Maggie Evans spoke up, "Feels he wasn't listened to. He doesn't want to kill, but has to."

Several students spoke at once, "It's all Tucker's fault!"

"Mr. Foley," Lancer spoke simply, "Is this true?"

All Tucker could do in reply was nod and choke out, "I-I didn't know... I never got the text, I swear, I didn't know..."

"...You were his best friend," Jazz whispered, "How could you not get the text...?"

"...This has to be a lie..." Sam muttered.

Making his way over to the trio of students, Mr. Lancer slowly picked up both the phones. He read the words that had been carved into the wall, and the words in the text. His eyes went wide and the two phones fell from his hands into Tucker's lap.

"You three," He spoke, "Come to my office. I- I think we need to call your parents."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Box Ghost

The Box Ghost watched invisibly as a team of officers took away the body of Vladimir Masters. He had been killed by Phantom, apparently sometime last night. Along with several others, though Vladimir had only been found recently.

_He's speeding up again. Why would he be? I thought we covered this! I thought he had learned to control his obsession, but so many people over the last twenty-four hours... He went searching for them. It's the only explanation. But Phantom killed the hybrid... Well, I guess he isn't a hybrid anymore._

Like nearly every other ghost had, the Box Ghost knew of Vlad Plasmius. A human-ghost hybrid was a very rare turn of events, and Plasmius had gained a level of respect in the Ghost Zone because of his wits and strength.

And now, thanks to Phantom, Plasmius was a full ghost- if even that. The Box Ghost couldn't be sure of why Plasmius hadn't managed to escape, but that was no longer an issue.

The Box Ghost flew upwards, moving quickly toward the Fenton Works building. He wasn't surprised to find Phantom lying on his back on top of the building, lazily playing around with his rocket and fresh stains of human blood on his once-white sweater.

"Phantom, we need to talk." The Box Ghost said firmly, crossing his arms.

Phantom ignored him and kept playing with the rocket.

"Phantom, we need to talk about your obsession." The Box Ghost spoke once again, frowning.

Once again, he was ignored in favor of the rocket.

Biting back a groan of annoyance, the Box Ghost raised his voice. "Phantom! Put that model down! We need to talk! You're losing control of your obsession, aren't you?!"

Shaking his head, Phantom rolled over so that his back was to the Box Ghost and continued to play with the model.

"Daniel Fenton!" The Box Ghost barked, his patience dying away. Phantom tensed and stopped playing with the rocket, but did not turn to face the Box Ghost. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you! You are, aren't you?! You're looking for victims again! This needs to stop! I taught you how to control your obsession, and I know you can! Stop looking for people to kill! You're better than this!"

Phantom was still for a moment longer before he slowly began to play with his rocket once more. Frowning, the Box Ghost reached forward and pulled the model away from the young ghost. Phantom stared blankly at his hands for a few moment before standing up and turning to face the Box Ghost with an outstretched hand.

"No," The Box Ghost replied, moving the rocket away from Phantom. "You can have it back after you tell me why you're looking for victims again. I thought we fixed this. I didn't teach you how to control your obsession for you to ignore everything that you've learned."

Phantom lunged for his rocket, which resulted to the young ghost falling off the roof and nearly to the ground when the Box Ghost moved out of the way. He would've laughed at Phantom's reaction, but instead he realized that the young ghost didn't look his usual monotone or annoyed.

Instead he looked moments away from forming his Ecto-knives with a guilty yet somewhat amused look on his face.

"...Phantom?" The Box Ghost struggled to hide his ever-growing fear as he stared at the young ghost's expression. "What's going on with you? Please, could you put those away for just a little bit? I only need to speak for a moment."

Phantom glanced at his Ecto-knives before giving the Box Ghost a look that appeared to be a smirk where his mouth hadn't moved. Slowly, Phantom shook his head. The two ghosts stared at each other for a few moments before Phantom put his knives away.

The Box Ghost let go of a breath of air that he didn't need. "You have started to enjoy this, haven't you?" He asked in reference to Phantom's killing.

The young ghost shrugged and turned his head away.

"Phantom... You can't do this!" The Box Ghost yelled as realization and fear began to set in. "The last ghost that gave into their obsession to kill, the last ghost to enjoy it like you... Let's just say it didn't end well. The Observants have a nasty habit of getting involved in things like this!"

Phantom only shrugged again as it was clear he didn't care what consequences would occur from his actions.

"Phantom, would you at least pretend to care?" He asked the young ghost boy. "If you give into your obsession, you lose yourself, give it a few years and 'Danny Fenton' won't be there anymore, at all. And do not try to tell me he already isn't because this rocket," He said as he held up the model, "Proves that you are still in there. You still have humanity, don't give into that, don't let go because you won't come back. All a ghost has left is there humanity, without that all we are… We're just an empty shell ruled by what kept us in existence." At last the Box Ghost stopped and stared hopefully at the younger ghost. "If you're enjoying this, Phantom, you'll become a killing machine."

Phantom looked at him as his eyes seemed tinged a reddish tone. The Box Ghost took a step away from the young ghost just as Phantom turned away. Anger seemed to radiate from him as he quickly turned back to The Box Ghost.

Before the blue spirit could blink, Phantom ran at him and grabbed the model rocket out of his hand. Floating in the sky just above Fenton Works, Phantom narrowed his eyes and then flew away as fast as he could.

The Box Ghost sighted as he turned and flew off in the opposite direction from Phantom. Glancing back, one thought floated through his mind. _Whatever happens from here on is a result of his own actions, I can't protect him and I can't control him._

With that he flew away, attempting to suppress his feeling of regret.

_Phantom... Danny... I'm sorry._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Clockwork

Clockwork watched the Timeline silently as his worst fears came to light. _Anytime now._ Daniel Fenton, the would-be hero of Amity Park, had begun to enjoy killing. Of course, Clockwork knew that this was unavoidable, regardless; he had been hoping that young Daniel's interactions with the Box Ghost would stop this future.

But he knew it would be inevitable. Small things he could fix, but when those small things spiraled out of control into something larger, well, there were things that were even beyond the control of the Master of Time.

He sighed loudly, knowing what he would be forced to do. Suddenly, the door to Clockwork's lair swung open and many green eye-blobs entered.

_...Eye blobs. Huh. How did I come up with that one?_

"Clockwork," One of them called. The Master of Time turned to face them.

"Yes?" He replied in a monotonous voice.

Another Observant looked at him intently. "That Timeline has become a problem," He told the Master of Time.

"You'll have to be more specific. Which Timeline?" Clockwork asked as he attempted to test their patience.

An evil glare flashed across the single eye of the Observant who had spoken. "Do not test me, Master of Time." He told him in an eerie calm voice. "You know what must be done, and you must be the one to do it."

Clockwork watched them, almost amused. They had no idea what he would have to do. Suicide always created the most powerful ghosts; Daniel would be no exception. The fact that he had spawned in the powerful ectoplasm Clockwork had been storing didn't help at all. "No," Clockwork said at last. "I will not kill him."

The Observants looked at each other; clearly they were not expecting that reply. Clockwork couldn't help but smile. A different Observant spoke, "It is the job of the Master of Time to intervene in a Timeline if the need was to arise. The need has just arisen. Daniel enjoys killing. He must be stopped."

Again, Clockwork couldn't help but smile at the Observants' stupidity. "Listen to the words I say rather than inferring the wrong answer," He told them. "I said that I would not _kill _him, there are many others ways to intervene. I am afraid that killing him would not do the job needed here and just create unneeded resentment."

"And what is the job that needs to be done?" An Observant asked.

"Damage control," He replied. "Creating an urban legend out of this."

"Like you did with that ghost Mary?" A different Observant asked.

Clockwork nodded. "Yes, people forgot about her victims, she became nothing but a legend known as 'Bloody Mary' by children, a game almost, based along pieces of several people."

The Observants all looked at each other, silently asking if the others viewed this solution as acceptable. At last, they agreed. "Alright."

Clockwork nodded and began to turn back to his Timelines, but before he could, the voice of an Observant rang out. "Doesn't this mean he could come back though?"

Clockwork only turned his head, "Of course he can come back, but the possibility is slim. Thinking isn't your strong point, is it?" He told the Observant, "Now, I have work to do. Can I ignore you some other time?"

The Observants all looked at each other before turning and leaving the room. Clockwork stood silently even after they left. _A mirror is the only way I can see this working, make 'Phantom' an urban legend, make the kids call him through a mirror as a game. But he'll never come unless it's the mirror I trap him in..._ With that Clockwork pondered many solutions to the problem, but only that one seemed to fit.

"Tomorrow..." Clockwork trailed off. "Tomorrow I fix my mistakes." He looked back at the Timelines, trying to take comfort in the words of a lie that held none. "Everything is as it should be."

* * *

Casper High now knows Danny is Phantom because Jazz snapped, Clockwork created Bloody Mary and Danny now enjoys killing. Well, that got weird fast. Dammit Danny, now Clockwork's going to have to make you into the next Bloody Mary!

So, lines! …Funny story, we don't actually have any. The next chapter is the last one (other than the Epilogue, but nobody cares about that) and it isn't actually written yet. Mostly because both LoveWritingStories and I have been procrastinating, I've been working on my other stories, and LoveWritingStories gets busy fangirling over Reid from Criminal Minds.

Instead, have some theme songs for characters and their relation to Danny! Well, mostly his death, but whatever.

_Jazz- My Immortal by Evanesence._

_Sam- What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts._

_Maddie and Jack- Why by Rascal Flatts._

_Tucker- How to Save a Life by The Fray._

…I can't remember the other ones. I know there was one for Dash, but I can't remember what it was.

Reviews will be loved, but flames will be forced to attend the greatest underwater show on earth.

…I'm making flood jokes now, my city almost became an island recently. Sue me.


	15. Chapter 14: A Final Goodbye

Fun fact; it is currently under debate whether or not listening to Jazz's theme song during this is a good idea. Also Sam's is pretty bad.

Fun fact number two; the Epilogue was completed before this chapter and I hate the ending of this chapter. Though I do like Jazz's part. There's bonding and stuff and a random list of 'cute' moments that aren't all canon.

…I think we have one canon moment in there, but oh well, this is an AU.

So, in this chapter it becomes apparent that my attempts at writing a kiss scene will never succeed and I'll probably end up just going to LoveWritingStories whenever one seems like it'll fit, Danny's adorable, and exactly how Tucker missed his text is revealed. Also I attempt to write an explanation of Danny's depression and fail.

/Throws confetti because this is the last chapter other than the Epilogue but nobody cares about the Epilogue/

Onwards!

* * *

**Chapter 14;**

Jazz

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all sat awkwardly in the living room of Fenton Works. All of their parents were on their way; they all wanted to hear the full story of Danny. Or Phantom, they weren't sure what to call him. Sam and Jazz sat on the far end of the room, away from Tucker. After all, he had caused Danny's death. That wasn't something they were just going to let go.

There were a few long moments of silence, only broken by the sound of forcefully held-back tears, before a crash somewhere above them caused all three of them to jump to their feet.

"D-Danny?!" Jazz gasped out, and there was another crash.

"Danny?" Tucker whispered, moving towards the stairs. "Is that...?"

"It can't be," Sam whispered, "There's no way."

There was a shout in some nonsense language, and the trio shot each other alarmed looks. For a moment, they thought to put aside their current anger at each other and moved quickly up the stairs, staring in alarm at the sight they found once they'd reached the top.

In the hallway were two blue-skinned ghosts, one who had always hung around with Danny's ghost and a ghost who was carrying a staff, had their lower half formed into a tail-type thing, and a clock in their chest.

The second ghost seemed to notice the trio of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz and gave them what appeared to be an accepting smile. They spoke, their voice revealing them to be male. "I was wondering how much more I'd have to break to get the attention of you three. Samantha, Tucker, Jasmine." He bowed slightly, and the ghost who always hung around Danny turned back to face them with an alarmed look that faded after a few moments.

Jazz tensed, staring at the ghost for a few moments before stuttering out in reply, "H-how do you know our names?"

"I know everything," The ghost replied, and the other ghost in the hall scoffed. "I am Clockwork, Master of Time."

_Master of Time? Wait, didn't the Box Ghost tell Dad last night that Danny had formed in the lair of the Master of Time? And the Box Ghost told me that Danny's obsession and why he wasn't talk has to do with the fact that he was ignored by the ghost he'd formed near... Oh god. _"You!" She called, pointing a finger at Clockwork. "You're the reason my brother doesn't talk! You- you ignored him! You were supposed to look after him and you... You didn't! You ignored my little brother! You're the reason he has to kill!"

"Actually, that's more so related to his last thoughts in life, whatever those were." Clockwork spoke in monotone, shrugging. "Though, believe what you will. He called for you as he died, you know. Once it became evident that Tucker wouldn't reply to his text, he called for you. And his parents, though oddly enough it was mostly for you. He was too weak from blood loss for you to hear him, though, even as you walked past his closed door."

The color drained from Jazz's face. "N-no. If he had- oh god, Danny..." _I could've saved him. Oh god, Danny..._

She was barely aware of Tucker placing a hand on her shoulder as the Time Master continued, "Yes, he did. In fact, the only one he didn't call for was Samantha, because he didn't want her to see him at his lowest. Also as he lost blood he could barely call for help, let alone send her a text message begging for it."

"Cut it out, Time Master!" The Box Ghost spat, "These children have suffered enough!"

"I'm aware," Clockwork replied, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just pointing out that it was not only young Tucker's fault, like they seemed so inclined to believe. I thought they'd like to know before I do my job."

"No!" The Box Ghost called, "I won't let you! I won't let you do what you plan to do!"

"Is anyone else confused?" Tucker asked. Jazz and Sam nodded numbly in response.

"It has to be done, unless you'd prefer I eliminate him?" Clockwork asked, and Jazz's eyes grew wide.

"E-eliminate? Oh god, oh _god_," Her breath caught in her throat, "What are you going to do to my brother?!"

"Lock him away, Jasmine." Clockwork replied, "His obsession has began to overtake him; he'll become a killing machine once it does. It's either lock him in a mirror, turning him into nothing more than an urban legend like Bloody Mary, or eliminate him." There was a pause, "A ghost being eliminated is not a pleasant sight, Jasmine. I'd prefer it almost as much as you is we could just go with this method."

"But I can get him in control of his obsession!" The Box Ghost protested, "And besides, you won't get him here!"

With an unamused look, Clockwork reached a hand behind him. When he'd pulled it back, there was a model in it that that caused both Jazz and the Box Ghost to gasp, "That's his rocket!"

"...His what now?" Tucker asked, and Jazz looked towards him.

"His rocket. I gave it to Danny when I realized he was Phantom, about... Four days ago?" She frowned, "It seemed like longer... Anyway, he got really attached to it; it means a lot to him. But that ghost..."

"I pulled a Plasmius, in a way." Clockwork replied, smiling. "He too, stole the rocket from your brother. But he paid with his life."

"Plasmius?" Jazz asked, and the Box Ghost looked back at her for a moment.

"It's the ghostly name for Vladimir Masters." Raising a confused eyebrow, Jazz nodded and the Box Ghost turned back to Clockwork. "So, what? Did you lure us all here to taunt us with false hope? Did you intend to make us believe that we could save him?" His hands became covered in ectoplasmic energy, "What kind of a monster are you?!"

"Calm yourself," Clockwork replied calmly, holding up a hand. "I never intended to do any such thing. I only wished to give the four of you a chance to say-" He was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking, and a tiny smile appeared on his face. "-Goodbye. Here he is now."

The door to Danny's room was suddenly knocked over; revealing the ghost Amity Park had come to know as Phantom. His white hood had fallen back, clearly revealing his messy white hair and glowing green eyes. In short, he looked pissed. Ectoplasmic energy covered both his hands, and it came smoking off of one. It faded away as he shot towards the Time Master, stopping right in front of him and holding out a hand.

"Danny Phantom, interesting that in a way you managed to become him in this Timeline as well." Clockwork spoke, placing the rocket in the ghost's outstretched hand. "I wish I was seeing you again in better circumstances."

From where she was standing, Jazz could barely see the ghost's face but she knew he raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Still upset about me banning you from my tower?" Clockwork asked, and Phantom shrugged. "I apologize; I should not have done that."

"Phantom, get out of here!" The Box Ghost called, "This is what I warned you about! He's getting involved with this because the Observants told him too! Get out of here! Quickly, go, I'll-"

"I know."

The Box Ghost froze, "W-what?"

"I know. And I'm okay with that. I let my obsession get the better of me and started enjoying it, which is stupid because I know I shouldn't have... It just became too much. I wasn't strong enough to stop myself from letting it rule me. I let you down, I let everyone down... I'm such an idiot! I should've been able to stop myself! But I couldn't, because I'm weak and stupid and a loser and a murderer who enjoys it..."

Jazz couldn't believe it. Speaking was the voice she hadn't heard for two months.

Speaking was the voice that used to ask her to tie his shoes.

Speaking was the voice that, ten years ago, she had defended from a turkey dinner come to life.

Speaking was the voice that used to always ask her if she wanted to see the stars with him.

Speaking was the voice that she had taught to ride a bike.

Speaking was the voice who was going to be an astronaut.

Speaking was the voice that she used to force to play Barbies with her.

Speaking was the voice she used to put in dresses when they were children.

Speaking was the voice who had cried when she left for her first day of school.

Speaking was the voice that used to wake up calling for her after nightmares.

Speaking was the voice who had always wondered why their parents cared so much about ghosts.

Speaking was the voice that hated Christmas.

Speaking was the voice that had used to play outside with her.

Speaking was the voice she used to go trick or treating with.

Speaking was the voice who would force her to play video games with him.

Speaking was the voice who had stolen her sweater in a silent cry for help.

Speaking was the voice that had been bullied so badly that he had taken to cutting to relieve the stress.

Speaking was the voice who had texted his best friend begging for help.

Speaking was the voice who had apparently whispered her name, hoping she'd hear him and save him.

Speaking was the voice who hadn't wanted to die.

Speaking was the voice who one night had gone too deep and ended his life.

Speaking was the voice whom she had found leaning towards his door the next morning.

Speaking was the voice who she hadn't realized needed her until it was too late.

_He wasn't listened to in life, so he doesn't speak in death, right?_

Speaking was the voice of her baby brother.

Jazz had tears in her eyes as she stuttered, "D-Danny? Oh god, Danny..."

She watched as the ghost of her little brother turned back towards her, holding the rocket she had given him with a look of acceptance on his face. "Jazz, I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to do this to you, or Mom, or Dad. I just... You'll tell them I'm sorry, right? You'll tell Mom and Dad I'm sorry? That I never meant for this to happen?"

Jazz could only numbly nod in reply.

"Tucker," Danny spoke again, this time to the dark skinned boy next to Jazz as he floated slightly towards them. He advanced slowly before placing his hands on Tucker's shoulders. "It wasn't your fault. If anyone's it was mine. I shouldn't have been... Doing what I was. I should've found a way to talk to you before that night. The day before I died, I was going too at school- but Dash caught me before I could and I spent the day in a locker until the janitor broke me out. I'm so sorry I put you through this, but you have to know; it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, and I never will. It was never and will never be your fault. Okay?"

Tucker, like Jazz, could do little more than nod in reply.

Removing his hands from Tucker's shoulders, Danny moved on to the Box Ghost. There was a moment where neither spoke nor moved, and then Danny threw his arms around the Box Ghost. "Thank you," He whispered, "Thank you so much."

Unlike the others, the Box Ghost managed to speak. "F-for what? Obeying the customs? Any logical ghost would've done the same."

Behind him, Clockwork frowned.

"No, for everything," Danny replied, pulling back and made eye contact with the ghost who had looked after him. "For giving me a name, for not abandoning me when you realized what my obsession was and instead helping me with it," Clockwork's frown deepened at that, "For taking me to see my sister, for listening... For _everything._"

And finally, Danny moved on to Sam.

At once, Jazz found herself reminded of the gentle soul her brother had been. She watched as his blood-covered ghost stuttered over his words and rubbed the back of his neck. "S-Sam, I... Oh god, Sam... I don't know what to say! I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you, I... I'm just so sorry for dying, for killing, for pushing you away... For everything! I..." He trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Sam opened her mouth, as if she was going to argue, but no sound can out. She looked down. Danny sighed as tear filled his eyes. Grabbing Sam's sides, he pulled her close, kissing her tenderly. After a moment he pushed her away with a guilty and ashamed look on his face. "I guess what I was trying to say is that... I- I love you, Sam."

Sam gingerly lifted a hand to her mouth, mouthing Danny's name as he floated back.

The ghost shook his head, "I'm going to go now, and hopefully I won't ever come back. If I do, kill me. Destroy me. Whatever the term is. I'll be even less of me than I am now, and that'll be very, very bad. Don't try to reason with me, especially if I have red eyes. It's a power thing, and if I have them, actually even if my eyes are still the same make sure to eliminate me on the spot. Otherwise we'll have a repeat of all this, only I'll end up killing everyone." The Box Ghost opened his mouth, but Danny silenced him with a look. "Don't argue. I won't be me and probably won't have any reason left. If you don't kill me, I'll probably kill you all. And I _really _don't want to do that. Don't let me come back, and if I do, kill me on the spot." He sighed, "It's time for me to move on, and it's time for you all to move on too."

"Daniel," Clockwork spoke up, "Are you ready?"

Holding his rocket close, Danny nodded.

The two ghosts turned and floated slowly into Danny's room, leaving the four humans and ghost where they had been. Quietly, they could hear Clockwork chanting something in the gibberish language, and Jazz could hear the Box Ghost repeating it nearly silently in English.

"_Right the wrongs, fix the mistakes..._

_I bind you to this for eternal rest._

_Elude the demons _

_Of past mistakes_

_Make the devil an urban legend._

_Find the truth,_

_In the words that hold none._

_And work to it all, in hopes of finding_

_Everything is as it should be."_

"D-Danny," Sam, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke. Her voice was still a whisper as she repeated, "Danny. He's... Danny... Phantom's... Danny... No. No, no, no, no! Danny, no! Don't you dare leave me again!"

"Sam, wait!" Tucker called as Sam dashed forward, towards Danny's room. Tucker and Jazz came behind her, grabbing hold of her arms and pulling her back before she could run inside, yet she still struggled, and the three found themselves lying in a pile staring into Danny's room.

The chanting had stopped, and the room was empty of ghosts. The only sign that any had been there was Danny's rocket, which had been placed on his bed.

Below them, a door slammed and arguing voices entered the house. Their parents had finally arrived.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Clockwork

"So, it is done?" An Observant asked as soon and Clockwork entered his tower. He knew that they would be anxious to know how trapping Daniel had went, but them waiting for him in his tower was a surprise.

"No," He replied in monotone, floating towards his windows through time. "I left him to destroy the Timeline with upgraded power."

The Observant who had spoke, along with the one who had come with it, gasped. "Clockwork, you know what will happen if he's-"

"Calm yourself," Clockwork cut the ghost off, an amused look on his face as he placed the Timeline he had just interfered in on view. "I was being sarcastic. Do you still have trouble recognizing that?"

The Observants exchanged looks before turning back to Clockwork as the second one spoke. "I do believe we've warned you against that."

"You've warned me against everything, yet do I look like I've ever listened?" Came Clockwork's reply.

Rolling his eye, the first Observant floated forward. "You haven't answered the question; is it done? Is that Timeline's Danny Phantom sealed away?"

Clockwork motioned towards the window through time, which showed Jasmine Fenton attempted to explain to the six parents everything she knew about her brother, the 'Box Ghost'- as he insisted on being called- helping along where he could, six parents who were holding their spouses close and tearing up if they weren't already crying, and Tucker Foley letting Samantha Manson cry on his shoulder as she sobbed for "Danny."

"Does that answer your question?" Clockwork muttered, looking back at the two Observants.

"...You still haven't told us exactly how this happened," The second Observant floated up to join the first. "We know you didn't realize that his ghost was his ghost, but what about before that? Why did his parents get home early? Why didn't his friend recieve the text?"

"What went wrong?" The first Observant added on, and Clockwork sighed. He knew this was coming, he had known for a while.

But in no way did that make it any easier.

"The day Daniel Fenton was supposed to receive his powers and hybrid status, his parents were at the store. In other Timelines, they had been held up by a minor car accident which allowed them to arrive minutes after Daniel would've been shocked by the portal. However, in this Timeline, the radio in their 'Fenton Family Assault Vehicle' was turned on. They were alerted to the car accident, and took a different route home then they had originally planned. This allowed them to arrive at their house in time to stop Daniel from turning the portal on, and instead he was grounded. A month passed, a month that Daniel should've spent focusing on how to control his new-found abilities and was instead focused on his bullying, which had reached a horrifying extent. Instead of unintentionally using methods such as intangibility to escape lockers he was stuffed in, he was instead forced to wait in them until someone would help him out. That someone was usually his school janitor, Edward Scrufarian."

The second Observant gave Clockwork a blank look, "Scrufarian?"

Clockwork shrugged, "I don't make the names. Anyway, Daniel's problem with the other students became too much for him to bear alone, and he wished to ask his friends for help. Only, there was a problem; his grounding did not allow him to meet with his friends after school, and Daniel could not bring himself to admit he had a problem in front of his tormentors. So instead, he did his best to ignore them. But he couldn't, and when his bullies began to target his friends, Daniel shut them out in hopes that his bullies would stop. He tried to talk to his parents, but they had become so busy with their work that Madeleine and Jack had little time for their children. And as Jasmine was too busy with her school work, Daniel began to feel as if he was completely alone. And then one day, the top fell off of one of his model rockets, and Danny realized it would be the perfect place to hide something." Clockwork had to pause for a moment to steady himself, "Two nights later he stole one of his sister's shaving razors. It was rare at first, and he was actually quite good at hiding it, but then it became an addiction. He'd run it across his arms whenever he was stressed or upset, but he soon began to do it simply because it was a constant in a life without any. He felt like he needed control; proof he was still alive. After all, his parents had always told him that the dead don't bleed."

The Observants shared an unreadable glance before motioning for Clockwork to continue.

"One day, he realized that people would be able to see the scars on his arms. He was scared; of what people would do, of what they'd say... So he searched for a sweater. Oddly enough, he didn't have any clean ones. So he checked his sister's room, and sitting on her bed was a folded white sweater with a front pocket and hood. He didn't think twice about taking it. That day at school, all he really got were curious looks about his new wardrobe addition. Until lunch, that is, when Dashiell Baxter called him out on it by making a pun of his last name. Daniel, who had been called over to eat lunch with his friends because he didn't have the heart to ignore them, ended up running out of the room and into an empty classroom. He cried, and knew very well what he'd be doing once he got home. And then his friends found him. Daniel didn't want to them to see him hurt, yet he wanted them to help. He didn't want to- no, _couldn't_ deal with it alone. Yet he still pushed them away, for fear that they'd hate him, or be angry with him for what he'd done. Once his friends had left, Daniel was found by, believe it or not, the janitor. Edward drove Daniel back to his house, even though the day wasn't even half over, and asked him to please not do anything stupid. Danny's only reply to that was to thank him for the ride back to his house. For the next week, Daniel didn't come to school. He still needed the sweater to cover up his scars, and he was scared of what people would say. Then, on that Friday, Daniel decided he couldn't deal with his best friend and the girl he secretly liked hating him. So, he went to school to beg for their forgiveness. Only, the A-list caught him before he could. Daniel spent the day in a locker, and would've spent the weekend if Edward Scrufarian hadn't heard something, which I am inclined to believe was Daniel crying though it could very well have been him beating his head against the locker door. Either way, it was hours after it had ended and he was only still there as he attempted to clean out the school. He broke Daniel out, and Daniel barely paused to thank him before racing for home. However, when he entered, cursing himself for thinking that going to a school filled with people who hated hated him to apologize to two who he hoped didn't was a good idea, his mother was waiting up for him. She yelled, he yelled back, and he ran up to his room in tears. Daniel cried himself to sleep on his bedroom floor that night, razor still in his hand and cuts still bleeding on his arms. It was around nine-thirty the next morning when he woke up, and still in emotional distress, he reverted back to the razor. He cut, after cut, after cut. When it hardly numbed the pain, he went deeper, and deeper, until he was draging the razor across his arms. It was only after he had done that to both his arms did he realize his mistake. Daniel tried to stop the bleeding with his sister's sweater, but there was just so much of it. And then, he noticed his cell phone. There had been a text sent to him from his friend Tucker, one if I remember correctly read, _'Danny, I know. What's going on, why you have the sweater, everything. We need to talk. I can help. Call me._'"

The first Observant seemed confused, "You make it sound as if you were watching."

"Oh how I wish I had been," Clockwork replied, shaking his head. "If I had, perhaps I could've stopped this. But no, this is what I learned afterwards. ...Shall I continue?"

The Observants made a motion in agreement, and Clockwork cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Daniel was panicking once he got the text. He had already realized that if he didn't act soon, he would die. In short he was terrified. So Daniel texted Tucker back with one along the lines of, '_Tucker, I'm bleeding. I think I'm going to die. I don't want to die. Help me, please, I don't want to die._'" He paused, "But Tucker, moments before, had left his cell phone in his room as he went down the hall to the bathroom. For reasons unseen, he never checked his phone afterwards. I believe it had something to do with the fact that Daniel had a tendency to sleep late most days, and Tucker didn't believe his friend would even be awake yet. Regardless, Daniel bled out of his floor for about twenty minutes longer before he realized that Tucker wasn't going to help him. So he began to call for help- he called for his mother, father, and sister. Yet because of how long he had been bleeding out, he didn't have the strength to call out loudly enough for anyone to hear him. He died slumped towards the door, trying to stop the bleeding with his sister's sweater, begging for help as he tried to reach the door. His sister found him about an hour later, and after that his friends found out. Samantha from the news, and Tucker as she called him. Answering the call was the first time he had checked his phone since he texted Daniel, and he smashed it soon afterwards. After that, a ghost spawned in the condensed ectoplasm I had been collecting for when he gained his hybrid status, and the rest is history."

"Wait, hold on," The second Observant held up his hands, "Are you saying that this all happened because somebody pushed a button and a teenage boy had to _pee?_"

Clockwork was silent for a moment, and then, "...Yes. However, I should've seen it coming. I _don't _miss things like this. I _don't_ make mistakes. Someone had to have intervened, but I should've noticed... There's only one other ghost who could do something like this and as much as she hates me she _wouldn't_. It doesn't add up."

The Observants exchanged a glance before the first spoke, "Either way, this mistake cannot go unpunished. You do realize that, right? The amount of damage caused in this Timeline..."

"I'm aware," Clockwork replied, looking away.

"Two more questions before we leave you for the moment," The second Observant spoke up, "First of all, whatever will happen to those two FBI agents, Bechard and Francis?"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow, "You took the time to learn their names? Whatever. They'll quit their jobs as an end result of seeing so many teenagers killed and being considered crazy for blaming a ghost. Next?"

"Will Danny Phantom ever escape from the mirror?" The first Observant asked, and Clockwork shook his head.

"It's highly unlikely, though I suppose it would be possible if someone greatly angered him. If he is angered enough, he will gain enough power to break through the barrier between his cage and the world" Clockwork, who had previously been in his adult form suddenly switched to his child one. "But I will be taking every possible precaution to prevent that. Is there anything else, or can you go now?"

After the two Observants had left, Clockwork turned back to the Timeline. With a sigh, he held up the staff and muttered, "Time out."

The Time Master dove into a few Timelines, and after making a few stops, found himself floating in front of a tombstone with a small bouquet of six different flowers in hand.

_A marigold, the flower of pain and grief._

_A dried white rose, the flower of sorrow._

_A rue, the flower of regret._

_A cypress, the flower of mourning._

_A pink carnation, the flower that meant the giver would never forget the receiver._

_A hyacinth, the flower meaning that the giver is sorry._

Clockwork placed the six flowers on the grave, teleporting back to his tower and setting the time back in motion.

"Everything is as it should be..." Clockwork muttered, "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm so, so sorry Daniel... I failed you."

* * *

Heh, heh… Dammit I made myself sad writing Jazz's part.

So, feel free to ignore the 'she' Clockwork mentioned. LoveWritingStories and I pretty much started playing a game of 'Ways to Relate This Story to HollyFlash's Ridiculously Long One Without Any Completed Chapters Also to the Timeline Theory' If you do care, the 'she' was created by LoveWritingStories and her name's Tardis.

On another note, its official; everyone screwed up their one job. They're all fired. Each and every one of them.

Except for Edward Scrufarian, the wonderful school janitor. I headcanon that he would give Danny food on the days when Danny had no food, among other things. Which apparently made Tumblr excited for some… Odd reason…

Anyway, because I'm going to be posting the Epilogue in at most a few hours, instead of lines you people can just get the Master List on everyone who's been attacked by Phantom. ^^

.

_Erin Jones__, __Sofia Ralph__, __Leah Glinz__, __Brady Moore__, __Caleb Holfeld__, __Amanda Gardener (live)__, __Tilena Reed__, __Josh Shuartz__, __Hannah Mckee__, __Tyler Barfuss__, __Baillie Scillitoe__, __Amy Prentice__, __Dylan Bretecher__, __Grace Kerbyker__, __Greg Cooper__, __Kristina Gregory__, __Fraser Allan__, __Chantel Jamie__, __Brody Wellmann__, __Tracy Evans__, __Chelsey Bunnah__, __Mikenzie Page__, __Tia Shook__, __Caitlin Prater__, __Samantha Shandera__, __Samuel Feero__, __Emily Brown__ ,__Brianna Ellchuk__, __Camilla Shymka__, __Sara Simmons__, __Emma Fisher __, __Erika Wisse__, __Lucy Carey__, __Timothy Wardrop__, __Sara Eastley__, __Maylynn Smith__, __Cale Maker__, __David Henry__, __Paige Hemon__, __Matthew Bell__, __Abby Smirko __, __Josh Belanger__, __Brandon Baker__, __Claire Standring __, __Janae Watts__, __Anne Young__, __Jillian Bartell, Ian Stewart __, __Robert Semenchuk__, __Ethan Salisbury __, __Grayson Gellately__, __Barrett Sheen__, __Jesse Bootland__, __Charlie Titterington__, __Paige Goertzen, Keenan Maxwell, Kelsie Allen, Emilie Johntson,__Paulina Sanchez__, __Starlette Night__, __Kwan Li, Valerie Gray__, __Thrash Gibbon__, __Download (Eric) Watterson__, __Vid (Nvidia) Sunrisk, Ricky Marsh__,__Vlad Masters__, __Dash Baxter (live)._

_._

Yes people, we did kill Masters Blasters. They died during the attack on the school incase you didn't notice. I regret nothing.

On another note, I'm off to do the notes for the Epilogue and be very tempted to give this story chapter titles!

Reviews are nice of course, but flames will be trapped in a mirror!


	16. Epilogue

/Throws confetti and jumps rope with a streamer that reads "I finished a thing!" while LoveWritingStories looks on wondering what the hell I'm doing/

…Story of my life in a nutshell, only minus the completing things.

So, I'm going to tell you all a little story, okay? Once upon a time, Spiral had a happy ending. But we hated it. So instead you get this. ^^

Onwards, to Spiral~!

* * *

**Epilogue;**

Damon

Fourteen year old Damon Baxter ground his teeth together. He stood in the hallway just outside a locked door. The room behind the wooden board had apparently once belonged to a boy named Daniel Fenton. But as the story went, he had killed himself almost twenty five years before. Damon's father, Dash Baxter had raised him to know never to enter that room. For a reason unknown to Damon, Dash had taught him that it was dangerous and entering could mean his own death. Yet Damon knew he had to brave the wrath his father would unleash for opening the door, after all, a girl was involved. Fifteen-year-old Kathy Foley. She had perfect copper skin, which was a mixture of her parents. Her hair was golden brown and wavy as it fell over her shoulders. Everything was tied together with her light green eyes, which contrasted to the rest of her appearance. Every boy in Casper High wanted her, and she was daring Damon to enter that room. He held his cell phone close to his face with Kathy on the other end of the line.

"Come on, you chicken?" She taunted through the phone.

Damon reached his hand forward and grabbed the doorknob. His parents weren't home, meaning he would have time. Taking a deep breath, Damon turned the doorknob and pushed open the wooden board.

The room beyond was dark, and the curtains were closed. It was obvious that nobody had entered the room in years, a thick layer of dusted coated everything. Next to the bed was a large stain of something dark, which could have been blood. Words seemed to have been carved into one wall, although it was too dark to read them. The room itself gave off a creepy aurora.

"Sooo?" Kathy asked, causing Damon's attention to be pulled back to his cell phone.

"Kathy, what was the story behind this 'Daniel' again? I forgot," Damon asked. There was a loud sigh as Kathy prepared to retell the 'ghost' story.

"Apparently, twenty-five years ago, a boy named Daniel Fenton, Danny to his friends or whatever, lived in the same house you lived in, and even went to our same school. His parents were ghost hunters, for whatever reason, and never paid much attention to their son. His sister was consumed by school and her own life to pay attention to her little brother." Her voice seemed to shift a little into a darker pitch. "As the story goes, Danny was fourteen when his parents build a supposed portal to the Ghost Zone, only it didn't work. One of Danny's friends dared him to enter the portal and he did, just as he was entering, his parents returned home, and yelled at him for being in the portal. He was grounded for a month. During that month, kids at his school started to bully him. Of all the years before that he had been bullied, but never as bad as it had been during that month. Danny fell into a depression and later killed himself in that very room you're standing in. His sister found his body the next morning. You can look; there are news reports on it. Anyways, Danny's parents worked on the portal, all they wanted was to say goodbye, after a few months, they got it working." Kathy's voice changed again, only this time into a creepy hushed tone. "Ghosts came through, one of which is said to be 'Phantom' or Danny, along with a ghost, I can't remember his name but apparently he was blue and pretty much Phantom-Danny's guardian. But this other ghost used to follow Phantom-Danny almost like a warning. Anyways, Phantom-Danny never spoke a word, and never smiled, it is said that he wasn't listened to in life so he wouldn't speak in death, makes sense to me. He began to seek revenge upon the people who had wronged him, he killed something like fifty people, mostly teenagers from the high school. That's why there are photos of students in the main hall at school; those are the people who died. Some of them even in that hallway. The FBI got involved, but nothing was found out. Some people thought that Fenton could have been Phantom, but they never really did anything. Apparently, he wrote on his bedroom wall 'I didn't mean too' as a message to his sister." Damon's muscles stiffened as he glanced at the unreadable words carved into the wall opposite from him. "He killed something like fifty people before mysteriously disappearing, completely confusing the FBI. Some people believe he is no longer in existence, but many more believe he is trapped. Another very powerful ghost supposedly trapped him in a mirror and left only one way for him to escape. The other ghost is said the wait for Phantom to return, so that he can protect him. Which I think is a load of bull, but whatever. Anyway, apparently if you stand in front of a mirror and say 'I know you meant to' Phantom will get angry and break through the barrier that keeps his cage and our world separate, only you have to be alone. To this day, nobody has found that it works, but there are rumors that if you say it in the very mirror he is trapped in, it will work. That is the mirror in your house. The FBI left after the murders stopped, they really did nothing to help, but they reassured the public or something. That's only the story, I'm sure parts of it aren't true."

There was a moment of silence after Kathy finished speaking. At last, Damon spoke, "Uh- Kathy, there are words scribed into the wall, but I can't read them."

It was easy to hear her breath hitch with excitement as the words left his mouth. "Is there a mirror?" She asked.

Damon looked around until he spotted a mirror that hung over what looked to be a dresser, He nodded before realizing that she couldn't see him, "Uh- yeah." He told her as calmly as he could. Fear stiffened him even further, he knew this was a bad idea, but Kathy was so pretty...

"Try it!" She nearly yelled through the phone at him.

"N-no," Damon replied, "My dad will be home soon, and he'll be so angry if he figures out I was in here, speaking of which, I shouldn't be in here."

"Do it and I'll kiss you," Kathy told him in an overly serious voice, and he knew she meant it.

Trying to keep his cool, Damon took a breath, "Well, anything for you," He told her, "But I have to do this alone, which means I can't be on the phone with you, but I'll record it on my cell, okay?" He asked.

"YES!" She screamed, "Oh my God this is going to be so cool! We can put it online and everything! I'll talk to you in a minute!" The line went dead.

Damon took in another breath. He was alone. Nobody was home and the room was dark, a sudden chill ran up his spine, a physical warning that this was a bad idea. He took a step closer, and another, until he reached the large mirror.

The words lingered in his mind as he eyed the writing on the walls, being closer, he could read it.

_I didn't mean too_

Damon's breath stopped in his throat. His father had warned him about that room, maybe there was truth to the old urban legend. Then again, Kathy wanted him to do it. Damon took out his cellphone and took a photo of the words, it was barely readable on camera, but it would do. It took a moment, but Damon found a place to out his phone so the it could capture the whole thing as it recorded.

Taking a breath and checking his camera, he began. "Phantom... Or Danny, whatever your name is. I know you... Lied." He fought to find the right words. "I know that you meant to." A sudden surge of adrenaline pumped through Damon, yet another sign to get out, but he ignored it. "I know you meant to die!" His breath sped up as he waited in the dark and silence, there was no change in the mirror, or the area around it. Glace around again, Damon noticed a model rocket that was set on the bed, but he didn't move towards it. A sudden feeling a wrongness pumped through his veins, and he knew that this had been a very bad idea. He turned to leave, but was cut off by a sight that astounded him.

A swirling green portal seemed to appear not far away from Damon and a blue being in overalls seemed to emerge from it.

The being turned and looked around before his eyes fell on the mirror. His face turned into fear. "What have you done?!"

Damon turned to look at the mirror, it wasn't reflecting anymore. Before Damon could even react, something white and red launched itself out of the mirror. It flew quickly around the room, causing things to blow everywhere. A scream escaped Damon's mouth, and the figure stopped dead in its tracks before turning to face Damon.

"Phantom, stop!" The blue ghost yelled. Suddenly it clicked into place for Damon. _Oh God, this is Daniel- Danny Fenton, he's going to kill me, oh God!_

Phantom took a step toward Damon, but the blue ghost got in his way, cutting him off. "No Phant-" He suddenly stopped talking, and it looked like something scared him. "Phantom- your eyes, they're red! Oh God no they're red! Phantom, listen to me! You're Danny Fenton, and you didn't mean to do what you did! You hated it! The kid didn't know!"

Phantom pushed the blue ghost out of his way, Damon then noticed it too. The ghost's eyes were a glowing shade of red. A green fog seemed to glow around Phantom's hands. It lingered for a moment before turning into a sharp tipped blade.

Fear blinded Damon, he couldn't move, couldn't run, couldn't even scream for help, although nobody would hear him if he did.

Phantom approached him, and grabbed one of Damon's wrists. Every ounce of color drained from the teenage boy's face.

"Phantom, you aren't even going to cover his mouth?!" The blue ghost shouted as he got up.

Phantom shrugged and dug the tip of his knife into the soft flesh of Damon arm. The boy squirmed and began to scream in pain as the knife was ripped across his arm, causing a deep gash. Phantom let that arm drop and grabbed his other, the blue ghost was close, he was saying something, although Damon couldn't hear. His senses were numbed with pain. Within a moment, Phantom dropped Damon's other arm; the boy hadn't even felt that cut. Damon fell to the floor, blackness began to overtake him. He knew that he was dying.

Only a one voice echoed in his head, he knew that belong to the blue ghost.

"Phantom? Phantom what are you doing! Let go of me! You can't kill me, I've stood by you all this time, you can't! You can fight this, you're better than this! No, let go of me! No, don't! You can't kill me! No! Phantom- AHHHHH-!"

And then everything went black.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Clockwork

The Time Master stared at a Timeline that he had ignored for so long, even as it became a joke many ghosts he was now forced to work with used against him. He had hoped it would continue on as it had, with its odd, though not major, abnormalities.

But this... This was not what he'd wanted to see.

Most of his Timelines had problems at the moment, and then there was this. This wasn't a problem, this was an interfere-or-everybody-_dies. _And of course, it just had to be in his one mistake that nobody could let die.

Clockwork flew away from the Timeline, stopping in front of a table that rested just in front of a window. There was a flower pot sitting on it, which Clockwork gently placed on the ground. He stared at the table for a few minutes before he very calmly threw it out the window.

_You know what? Fuck it. I'm calling a meeting. Someone else can stop this, I can't deal with this right now._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dash

The second thirty-nine-year-old Dash Baxter had arrived home he knew something was very wrong. The house was an eerie silent, and now he knew why.

Dash stood in shock as he stared at the bloody mess of what was once his son. Next to him was a puddle of green goo, which must have at one point been the Box Ghost. A tear ran down his eye. Sounded thumped from behind him and he knew it would be his wife. He had called for her when he saw Danny Fenton's bedroom door was open, fear had run through him. Dash's worst nightmare had come true, his beloved son was dead.

"Dash? OH MY GOD DAMON!" His wife's voice screeched through the air, causing Dash to snap out of his trance.

"Call 9-1-1, now!" Dash told his wife without looking at her. After a moment of no sounds he repeated himself, "Now!" There were sounds or her running for a phone.

Through tears, Dash took a breath. He had not once stepped into Danny's bedroom, and had sworn that he never would. Only now he would have to get over that, if there was even a shred of hope that Damon was alive, Dash believed it.

He stepped into the room and rushed to his son. "Damon, Damon! Wake up, come on, wake up!" He carried as he wrapped his arms around his son.

After another moment of pleading, his wife returned, "They're on their way," She told him, unable to even look at her husband or son. Tears fell down her face to. Neither knew what to think, but two words filled their minds.

"He- he's..." Mrs. Baxter couldn't finish, she dissolved into tears and used the wall of the hallway to support her shaking body.

"...He's back. Danny Phantom is back." Dash told his wife.

Suddenly, the bedroom door slammed shut, blocking Dash's view from his wife. She screamed and began to bang on the other end of the door. Dash didn't even notice, His eyes were filled with tears and fear and he focused on the figured in front of him. It was Danny.

He wore the same white sweater stained with blood as he had twenty five years earlier. Dash's eyes couldn't meet those of his son's murderer; after all, Danny was Dash's own murder victim. Instead, Dash looked at Danny's hand, which already held the sharp pointed Ecto-knife he was so used to using. His hood was up so that it was impossible to see anything but the hair the covered half his face, his red glowing eyes, and his mouth.

There was something different. Even as a human he hadn't done it in weeks before his death. The forever-frowning ghost, Danny Phantom, was smiling.

* * *

Final two chapters? More like let's see how many references we can cram in to other plot bunnies we have. Or just the Timeline Theory, that works too.

Also you know your shit has hit the fan when a ghost who hasn't smiled since he was alive smiles.

Ah, Spiral… I'm going to miss this fanfiction, and LoveWritingStories will as well. This is the first story I've completed that isn't just a bunch of relatively unconnected ficlets or an oneshot.

…Well, this is depressing yet a very happy moment for me. It's sad that this story's over, yet… There's pride from the fact that LoveWritingStories and I are among the handful of authors who have. So, I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite. Though I wasn't the one who replied to your reviews, I've read every one of them. They meant a lot to me, and I don't know what to say other than thank you. I'm used to being the writer that was ignored, and with this story it feels as if I wasn't. I'd like to thank you all once again for showing so much interest in this story and LoveWritingStories would as well. Thank you, thank you so much. You have no clue what it means to me to know that people enjoy what I write. /Virtually hugs you all/

And as always, reviews are nice but flames will get a special treatment. Let's just say everything around them will _Spiral _out of control.

Don't mind me; I just wanted to get that last pun in...

Bye guys, and thanks again. Really, thank you.


End file.
